Please, Let Me Go
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Cerita Rated M, tentang kisah hidup Sakura yang tinggal di kediaman Uchiha sebagai pelayan. meski itu bukan kehendaknya, tapi paksaan dari orang yang telah membunuh ibunya. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke dan emmmh -baca aja deh, semoga terhibur! Warning LEMON and LIME! DLDR. Please Review! Updet Last chap 12.. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Let Me Go ****Kamikaze Ayy**/**Arlinz**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, dll

Rated : **M**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa, EYD amburadul, Sakura centric, Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Dedicated for **My cute brother** yang baru aja menjalani operasinya. "**Ari Fando**" .. Cepet sembuh ya, Sayang.. Mbak Ai' sayang kamu. ^_^

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

Chapter : 1

"Jangaaaan... Bunuh aku saja, tapi jangan pernah kau sakiti putriku!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak kencang seraya bersimpuh dan memeluk seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Haa..ha..ha.. Kami memang akan membunuhmu, tapi kami juga akan mengambil putrimu yg manis itu," sahut seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar seraya tersenyum mengejek dan menodongkan pistol kearah wanita tadi.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon... Jangan sakiti putriku," ucap wanita itu seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada putri kecilnya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersebut.

"Hiks..Hiks..Kaa-chan!" Gadis kecil itu menangis sesenggukan, ia tak tahu dengan keadaan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, ia berharap lelaki yang sedang berdiri seraya menodongkan sebuah benda -yang ia sendiripun tak tau- agar segera pergi dari rumahnya.

"Saku-chan, berhentilah menangis! Kau harus terus bertahan hidup, sayang!" ucap wanita tadi seraya mencium lembut kening gadis mungil dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"Ayolah, sampai kapan drama murahan ini harus ku tonton? Tugasku masih banyak. Tenang saja, putrimu aman bersama kami. Ia akan menjadi salah satu maskot di mansion Uchiha," derai tawa kembali terdengar dari mulut pria tadi.

"Biarkan putriku hidup dengan kebebasannya sendiri, jangan kau libatkan dia ke dalam masalah pribadi keluarga kita, Uchiha brengsek!" teriak wanita tadi sambil memandang tajam pada pria lainnya yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan santainya. Namun hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Ku mohon, biarkan putriku bahagia," sambung wanita tadi. Tangannya semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada gadis kecil yang sekarang hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah dan ketakutan dalam dekapan wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu.

_Doooorr_

Suara tembakan itu menjadi akhir bagi hidup wanita tadi. Sekaligus menjadi jeda kebahagian seorang gadis kecil yang melihat dengan mata mungil hijau cerahnya, ibunya tewas dihadapannya sendiri.

"Cih, lama sekali kau menghabisinya," gerutu seorang pria lainnya yang sedang bersender santai di pojok ruangan itu.

"Maafkan saya, Fugaku-sama!" ucap pria tadi.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita segera urus semua ini agar polisi tidak mencium pergerakan kita, dan gadis kecil itu, bawa dia! Akan kujadikan dia sebagai pelayan pribadi putraku!"

"Ha'i, Uchiha-sama."

**~ Please, Let Me Go ~ Please, Let Me Go ~**

"Mulai sekarang, kamu tinggal disini. Tugasmu adalah melayani segala keperluan tuan muda!" perintah seorang pria seraya menuntun–lebih tepatnya menyeret-gadis kecil berambut Pink sebahu untuk masuk kedalam mansion yang sangat megah.

"Tapi.. _Kaa-chan_, hiks..hiks.. Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-chan.." Sakura terisak, pergelangan tangannya memar karena cengkraman pria yang sejak semalam menggeretnya entah kemana. Muncullah seorang wanita yang sudah berumur dari balik ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang makan, karena jelas tercium berbagai aroma masakan.

"Bisakah kau diam, gadis bawel! Ibumu sudah ada di alam kubur. Kalau kau tetap mengumpat tak jelas seperti itu, nanti akan ku buat kau menyusul ibumu," gertak pria tadi yang sepertinya sudah cukup geram dengan isakan Sakura. "Tolong urus gadis ini! Setelah itu kau beritahu apa saja yang harus dia kerjakan disini!" Pria itu kembali berkata, namun kali ini ditujukan pada wanita tua di hadapannya.

"Serahkan saja padaku," jawab wanita tua tadi.

"Bagus." Dan pria itupun berlalu setelah melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Nah gadis manis, siapa namamu?" ucap wanita tadi seraya sedikit berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Sakura," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan singkat.

"Nama yang indah. Namaku chiyo, kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan baa-chan! Aku mempunyai seorang cucu, ia seumuran denganmu, tapi ia sedang bersekolah di asrama, mungkin jika nanti ia sedang libur, ia bisa berkunjung kemari, dan kau bisa berteman dengannya," jelas nenek chiyo seraya tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hambar sambil mengusap sisa air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi ranumnya.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, lalu ganti baju. Ayo ku tunjukkan kamarmu, Sakura!" Nenek Chiyo pun menuntun Sakura ke arah dimana kamar khusus pelayan berada. Mereka kemudian masuk ke sebuah kamar minimalis berukuran sedang dengan sebuah ranjang, lemari kecil, meja rias dan beberapa boneka kecil yang sepertinya memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pelayan Uchiha tersebut.

"Sekarang kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, kamar mandinya ada di pojok lorong itu," ucap nenek Chiyo

Sakura melangkah memasuki kamar barunya, ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah handuk berwana pink dan melilitkannya ditubuh mungilnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Di atas ranjangnya, Sakura menemukan sebuah kaos santai berwarna merah maron, juga rok selutut berwarna hitam yang tampak manis bila digunakan. Mungkin nenek Chiyo yang sudah menyiapkannya. Entahlah, ia tak mau repot memikirkannya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sakura?" tanya nenek Chiyo yang tiba-tiba telah muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sakura. "Kalau sudah, ayo kita berkeliling mansion, nenek akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa pelayan lain disini, sekaligus juga supaya kau bisa tau lebih jauh tentang keluarga Uchiha dan tuan muda yang akan menjadi majikanmu," sambungnya lagi seraya menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut pink sebahunya.

"Ha'i chiyo-baasan," jawab sakura dengan nada datar

**~ Please, Let Me Go ~ Please, Let Me Go ~**

"Nah yang sedang memasak itu adalah Ayame, kau harus sering-sering mencoba masakannya, dia sangat pandai memasak," ucap nenek Chiyo yang sedang memperkenalkan nama-nama pelayan lain yang juga bekerja di mansion Uchiha pada Sakura. "Lalu yang sedang menyapu halaman belakang itu adalah Rin. Nah, Sakura apa ada yang kau inginkan saat ini?" sambung nenek Chiyo lagi sembari terus berjalan menuntun Sakura. Sakura berusaha untuk merekam semua penjelasan nenek Chiyo padanya, meskipun kadang fokusnya terganggu oleh bayang-bayang kematian ibunya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi murung. Nenek Chiyo yang menyadarinya segera membawa Sakura ke halaman belakang, dimana disitu ada danau dengan beberapa pohon dan semak yang mengelilingi hingga membuat kesan indah.

"Menangislah, Sakura!" ucap nenek chiyo seraya membelai kepala gadis manis yang sedang terdiam memandang kosong pada air danau di hadapannya. Namun yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapi sepatah kata pun. Nenek Chiyo menghela nafas pasrah, ia mengerti tentang keterpurukan Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau, kau bisa bermain-main dulu disini, aku akan kembali untuk membawakan makanan kecil untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya, Sakura!" nenek chiyo pun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa keranjang makanan. Lalu nenek Chiyo menggelar tikar, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa macam _sushi, origini_ dan biskuit juga sebotol penuh orange jus lengkap dengan sebuah gelas.

"Sakura, kemarilah! Kau masih belum makan, sekarang kau makanlah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu," ucap nenek Chiyo yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

Sepeninggal nenek Chiyo, sakura hanya mengambil sepotong _origini_, menggigitnya sedikit lalu meletakkannya kembali. Ia tampak lebih tertarik memandang hamparan air danau yang indah dan memberikan nuansa damai. Sejenak, Sakura kembali mengingat tentang ibunya yang selalu mengajaknya berlibur setiap _weekend_, ia dan ibunya pernah pergi mengunjungi sebuah danau yang indah di Konoha. Memikirkannya, membuat setitik air mata kembali mengalir di pipi ranumnya lagi. Entah harus dengan bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya setelah ini seorang diri tanpa ada lagi sosok ibu yang selalu menuntun dan membimbingnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali membukanya, menampakkan sepasang permata _Emerald_ bening yang datar, hampa dan kosong bagaikan tak ada kehidupan lagi disana.

_Ssraaak... Ssraak..._

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar bunyi goresan semak yang diperkirakannya berasal dari semak di sebelah kanannya. Reflek, ia pun berdiri dan memandang siaga ke sekelilingnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia pun beranjak menghampiri rerimbunan semak tersebut, lalu berjingkit dan melihat melalui celah daun apa yang ada di balik sana. Emeraldnya melebar taktala melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang meringis seperti menahan sakit, tangannya memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Darah? Sakura langsung berlari memutar semak dan menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi, entah karena apa, yang pasti ia tak tega melihat orang lain kesakitan. Sesampainya ia di belakang anak tadi, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, timbul sedikit rasa takut pada hatinya. Tampaknya anak laki-laki tadi tak menyadari adanya keberadaan Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura pun segera melangkah menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi setelah mendengar suara ringisan kecil yang dilirihkan oleh objek yang sedang diamatinya, Sakura berlutut lalu ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink dari saku bajunya. Sakura mulai membersihkan jejak darah yang mengalir di lutut anak laki-laki tadi. Sesekali muncul suara ringisan anak itu taktala Sakura secara tidak sengaja menekan lukanya terlalu keras. Setalah selesai membersihkan darahnya, Sakura mendongak menatap wajah anak yang telah ditolongnya itu. Dan, ia mendapati wajah tampan, manis dengan tatapan Onyx kelam yang sangat rupawan, betapa rupa itu bagaikan telah dipahat dengan sempurna oleh Tuhan. Sejenak, Sakura terpaku menatap anak laki-laki itu, Emeraldnya bahkan seperti lupa berkedip. Berlebihan memang, apalagi mengingat usia Sakura yang masih tujuh tahun. Namun itulah kenyataannya, Sakura bahkan baru pertama kali ini berada dekat dengan seorang anak laki-laki, karena selama ini, ia hanya berada pada lingkungan sosialisasi rumahnya saja, Sakura bersekolah dengan sistem home schooling. Jadi wajarlah ia tampak begitu terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Jika kalian berpikir Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu salah. Hey ingatlah, Sakura masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti perasaan semacam itu, ia hanya sedikit terkejut saja.

"Hei, bisakah kau menyingkir." Suara itu, terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Sakura. Jelas dengan nada pedas dan dingin, membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit geram.

"A..ah, gomen!" Sakura pun segera beringsut mundur dari duduknya semula. Kemudian anak laki-laki tadi berdiri seraya menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Aku tak akan berterimakasih kepadamu. Aku tak pernah memintamu mengobati lukaku." Dan sosok anak tadi pun melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam seraya berusaha mencerna maksud ucapannya. Anak ang angkuh, sombong dan tak tahu berterimakasih. Itulah yang kesan pertama yang ada di benak Sakura tentang anak itu. Lama Sakura terdiam hingga ia baru tersadar bahwa sosok anak laki-laki tadi telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya. Ibunya selalu menasehatinya agar selalu perduli dan membantu orang lain jika ada orang lain sedang kesusahan. Tapi kenapa setelah ia berbuat baik, balasan yang ia terima hanyalah uacapan ketus nan dingin. Sadar dari lamunannya, Sakura segera berdiri lalu menepuk roknya guna menghilangkan daun-daun kering yang menempel karena bekas duduk tadi. Ia lalu melangkah pelan menuju mansion.

"Sakura..." terdengar suara nenek Chiyo yang sedang memanggilnya dari arah teras belakang. Sakura menoleh lalu menganguk kecil, kemudian ia segera berjalan menghampiri nenek Chiyo.

"Sakura, kamu sudah tau kan apa saja tugasmu disini?" tanya nenek Chiyo seraya mengusap lembut surai merah jambu milik Sakura sesaat setelah gadis kecil itu tiba di hadapannya. Sakura hanya menganguk menandakan iya sebagai jawabannya. Nenek Chiyo pun tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang kau ke ruang keluarga, disana ada Uchiha-sama beserta istri dan anak-anaknya yang salah satunya nanti akan menjadi tuanmu," ucap nenek Chiyo, sedikit sayu ia memandang Gadis kecil itu, betapa ia masih kecil namun sudah harus menjalani cobaan berat.

"Ya, aku tau." Sakura segera melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa menatap sayu dari kejauhan. "Bertahanlah, Sakura. Kau harus tegar, nak!" Yah, wanita lanjut usia itu mulai menyayangi Sakura, bahkan sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan semakin mendekati ruang keluarga, ia adalah gadis cerdas, dengan berbekal ingatan tentang penjelasan singkat dari nenek Chiyo tadi saat ia diajak berkeliling mansion, Sakura bisa dengan mudah menemukan kembali ruang yang dicarinya. Ketika sampai, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk, raut mukanya datar tanpa emosi. Emeraldnya memandang tajam namun tampak kosong. Disana tampak seorang lelaki dewasa berwajah keras dan tegas sedang duduk di kursi utama, dan kedua anak lelaki yang sepertinya bersaudara, sedang duduk diam mendengarkan apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh pria dewasa tersebut. Kehadiran Sakura membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat bertatap pandang dengan salah seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi ditolongnya saat berada di pinggir danau, anak yang bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan terimakasih atau barang berkata lembut pada orang yang telah menolongnya. Namun Sakura tetap memasang tampang datarnya dengan angkuh, mengingat salah seorang lelaki di ruangan itulah yang telah membunuh ibunya.

"Masuklah..."

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/N**:: Wew? Apa'an ini? Ya ampun, tolong maafin saya karena udah menuh-menuhin FFn dgn fic gaje nan abal milik saya ini. Saya udah lama di FFn, tapi masih baru dalam menjajaki dunia Author.. xD jadi maaf kalau ficnya masih berantakan. Gimana nih menurut senior-senior dan senpai-senpai sekalian tentang fic Ayy ini? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Gak mutu? T,T #udh pesimis duluan nih.. mohon kritik dan saran membangun yah,, utk semua yg udah baca, mbak-mbak, mas-mas.. tolong tinggalkan jejak review kalian tentang fic ini. Perlu dilanjut kah? Atau perlu didelete aja? Chap dua ntar mulai menyoroti kisah awal SasuSaku, chap ini Cuma sekedar perkenalan aja. ^,^a maksih yah bagi yang udh mau baca #peluk readers satu-satu.


	2. Chapter 2

Saatnya balas Review dulu~ ^_^)/

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet : **Duch senengnya deh, fic Ayy di review sama senpai Poetry.. #lompat jurang. Yosh Senpai, Ini udah dilanjut kog, tapi maaf lama soalnya Ayy banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Ruru Aika :** Salam kenal juga makasih nih pujiannya, dan makasih juga kritiknya sangat berguna. Untuk hard lemon,, hmmz... gak janji deh, tapi yah mungkin akan ada kog, hoho #plaak, dasar ternyata Author mesum.. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Hasni Kazuyakameneshi Stareels : **Untuk itu nanti juga akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya alur cerita. #plaak sok misterius deh. Hohoho.. tunggu aja yah jawabannya di chapter2 mendatang. ^^ makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Ran Murasaki NH** : Hoho, iya ini udah updet,, hehehe.. disini Sakura sebagai pelayan pribadi dari dua orang Uchiha bersaudara. Kekekek #jduagh.. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Me** : Ini udah updet, tapi gomen gak bisa kilat, un. Terhalang oleh banyaknya tugas sekolah T,T .. makasih udah reviw, review lagi yah!~

**Karasu Uchiha** : iya, ini udah lanjut.. ^^a .. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Emma Feltson** : haha, iya.. saya juga ada kekeliruan tentang itu. Dan saya sudah sadar saat belom mempublish fic ini, tapi lupa mau benerinnya. Wkwkwk #plaak eh tapi bener lho! Maaf yah klo buat anda gak nyaman ^,^V xixixi #dor.. makasih udah reviw, review lagi yah!~

**Meyrin Kyuchan** : Waduh, pertanyaannya adlah alur cerita semua, un ^^a hehehe.. mngkin akn saya jawab dengan sdkit bocoran. Soal knpa fugaku membunuh ibu Saku, karena ada masalah keluarga yang nanti juga bakal terungkap di chap2 mendatang. Soal ada hub apa antar kluarga uchiha & haruno, itulah yang akan jadi penyebab fugaku membunuh ibu Saku. Lalu soal kenapa Saku hrs tinggal di rumh Uchiha dan mlyani uchiha bersaudara, karena Saku gak punya plihan lain, Ibunya kan udah dbunuh ama Fugaku, jd dy gak punya cp2 lagi. Xixixi, tp ntr bkal ada alasan dr fugaku, jd tunggu aja yah ^^ .. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr **: Jiaaaah,, udah pesek kok, jadi jangan di doain pesek lagi #sambil pegang hidung. Wkwk.. iya ini udah dilanjut. ^^. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Senayuki-chan** : iya, ini udah dilanjut ^^, tapi maaf lama updetnya.. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**Wakamiya Hikaru** : Waah makasih udah bilang keren #kasih hikaru coklat. Wkwk.. ini udah updet, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat, soalnya tugas sekolah numpuk T,T .. makasih udah review, review lagi yah!~

**SasuIno : **Wah, maaf yah ^^~ saya gak bisa nge-delete fic saya ini, soalnya banyak yang minta supaya fic ini sebaiknya diteruskan saja. ^^/ kalau menurut kamu fic ini _**so bad,**_ ya udah jangan di baca ^^v Ayy gak apa2 kok.. xixixi

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama.. ^^a soalnya balesnya saat tengah malam. ckckck

.

.

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Let Me Go ****Kamikaze Ayy**/**Arlinz**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSakudll

Rated : **M**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa, EYD amburadul, Sakura centric, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Masuklah..."

Sakura menjejakkan kaki mungilnya begitu mendengar kalimat perintah yang terlontar dari bibir seorang pria dewasa dengan mata _Onyx _yang memandang setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan tajam. Agak bergidik juga Sakura dibuatnya. Entah apa, tapi Sakura merasakan kebencian yang sangat dalam dari pancaran bola mata sekelam malam itu. Perlahan Sakura mulai mendekati pria dewasa itu, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Pria dewasa tersebut dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter. Sakura merasakan gemetar luar biasa, pandangan matanya terlihat gugup, namun sebisa mungkin dia tutupi dengan menampakkan raut datar.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pelayan disini. Dan tugasmu adalah mengurusi segala keperluan putraku. Mengerti?" perintah pria dewasa itu, dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara,

"Tak ada alasanmu untuk menolak! Atau kau ingin menyusul ibumu?" Kata yang sangat egois terlontar, membuat Sakura hanya bisa terpaku sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawabannya yang ia lontarkan tanpa berpikir panjang, jawaban seorang gadis berusia tujuh tahun.

"Bagus, kau boleh memulai kerjamu dari hari ini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi!"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia tak henti berpikir mengapa ia harus berada pada situasi seperti ini, bukankah sebelumnya ia hidup dengan bahagia bersama ibunya?

"_Kaa-chan_."

_Tes..._ Setitik cairan bening itu meluncur di pipi ranumnya, sungguh ia sangat merindukan ibunya.

**~ Please, Let Me Go ~ Please, Let Me Go ~**

"Kalian dengar 'kan? Jadi mulai sekarang dia adalah pelayan pribadi kalian," ucap sosok pria tadi seraya memandang tajam bergantian pada dua orang sosok anak yang disebut sebagai putranya.

"Terserah Ayah saja! Meski kami mengeluarkan pendapat, tentu saja akan Ayah tolak 'kan?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya usianya lebih tua 4 tahun dari sosok saudara disampingnya yang hanya memandang bosan. Sepertinya sosok anak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perbincangan ini.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, Itachi! Sekarang kalian kembalilah, besok Ayah akan terbang ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis. Dan kau, Sasuke.." Sasuke melirik tajam pada ayahnya begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ayah sudah memasukkanmu dalam pelatihan yang sama dengan Itachi. Jadi jangan kecewakan ayah!"

"Hn." Sasuke kecil itu membalas dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat. Lalu ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dimana sudah sejak tadi ia terjebak disana.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian..

_Tok.. Tok.._

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang mengganggu acara istirahat Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke geram dan dengan malas membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hn," sahut sasuke.

"A..ano, makan malam sudah siap, Sasuke-sama." Terdengar suara gadis yang Sasuke yakini itu adalah Sakura, pelayan barunya yang memanggilnya untuk segera makan malam dari luar kamar.

"Aku tidak ingin makan. Pergilah sana!" Sasuke tidak merasa lapar, ia hanya ingin beristirahat untuk saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah menjauh. Sasuke pun berniat akan memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun..

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Sasuke-sama, boleh saya masuk?" Sakura kembali berdiri di depan pintu majikannya tersebut dengan membawa makan malam untuk Sasuke. Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Sakura pun memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Gelap, itulah yang Sakura lihat saat ini, sepertinya Sasuke sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya agar ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Sakura lantas menghidupkan saklar yang terdapat di dinding sebelah kiri dekat pintu masuk kamar. Setelah ruangan menjadi benderang, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" suara dingin itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"I-ini makan malamnya, tadi Itachi-sama yang menyuruh saya membawakannya ke kamar Sasuke-sama," Sakura menjawab dengan nada datar meski tampak kegugupan di dalam nada tersebut.

"Taruh saja di meja, dan cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik"

_Cklek.._

Sakura bergegas menuju dapur setelah ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia segera mencuci tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat karena besok ia punya pekerjaan baru yang harus ia lakukan.

**~ Please, Let Me Go ~ Please, Let Me Go ~**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik sekilas pada jam yang terdapat disisi tempat tidur yang menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari. Sakura menggeliat pelan, lalu ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk lalu mandi, ia harus bersiap sebelum membangunkan para 'tuan muda'nya. Setelah Sakura selesai dengan rutinitasnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar Itachi untuk membangunkannya.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi, dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sahutan yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk saja kedalamnya. Sakura pun membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah masuk dalam kamar Itachi yang tampaknya pemiliknya sudah bangun sejak tadi. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari Itachi yang tak tampak dimana-mana. Namun bunyi guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi di sudut ruangan membuat Sakura tahu, bahwa Itachi sedang mandi.

"Kau datang kesini untuk membangunkanku, bukan? Aku sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sebaiknya sekarng kau pergilah ke kamar Sasuke, siapkan segala keperluannnya," perintah Itachi masih dari dalam kamar mandi yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

"Baik, Itachi-sama." Sakura pun meninggalkan kamar Itachi dan mulai melangkah kearah kamar Sasuke.

_Cklek_..

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengetuk pintu namun tiada jawaban dari Sasuke sebagai pemilik kamar. Sakura melihat, seorang sedang meringkuk didalam selimutnya dengan deru nafas yang teratur menandakan bahwa orang tersebut sedang pulas dalam tidurnya. Sakura berjalan menuju jendela yang terdapat diseberang ranjang tempat Sasuke tertidur, lalu membuka tirainya menyebabkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya merasakan ada begitu banyak cahaya yang menganggu tidurnya. Setelah berhasil membuka mata sepenuhnya, Sasuke dapat melihat gadis kecil berambut merah muda sedang berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bodoh" ketus Sasuke.

"Tentu saja membangunkan Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, sekarang kau pergi dari kamarku."

"Baiklah."

Sakura pun melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, namun tak sengaja ia menyandung kaki meja belajar Sasuke menyebabkan ia terjerembab di lantai dan sebuah kristal berbentuk bola basket yang terpajang diatasnya juga ikut terjatuh dan pecah berserakan. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura seraya memandangnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Dasar pelayan bodoh! Apa kau tidak tau, itu adalah benda kesayanganku," bentak Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini sedang terdiam sembari memunguti pecahan kristal itu. Lalu dengan kasar, Sasuke menginjak tangan kanan Sakura yang hendak mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca kristal.

"Aaaaargh, sa-sakit Sasuke-sama." Sakura berteriak kencang merasakan telapak tangannya yang seperti teriris oleh pecahan kaca kristal tersebut.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, bodoh," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat kakinya yang menginjak tangan Sakura. Terlihat tangan Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah dengan cukup deras akibat teriris oleh pecahan kaca kristal yang tajam. Darahnya bahkan sampai bercucuran di lantai. Sakura terisak merasakan sakit yang begitu pedih pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak, Sakura?" Itachi langsung bertanya dengan nada panik namun bertambah terkejutlah ia begitu melihat lantai sudah tergenangi darah cukup banyak yang berasal dari tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa dengan tanganmu? Sasuke kenapa kau diam saja, cepat panggilkan Ayame atau nenek Chiyo," ucap Itachi yang dengan sigap segera menghampiri Sakura. Itachi membantu Sakura bangun lalu menuntunnya duduk diranjang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram kesal karena Itachi yang terkesan lebih mengutamakan Sakura.

"Panggil saja sendiri!" Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Itachi dan Sakura, semakin besar rasa bencinya terhadap pelayan barunya tersebut.

"Sakura, kau tunggu disini sebentar, yah! Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dulu untuk mengobati lukamu,"ucap Itachi yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sakura. Itachi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, namun beberapa menit berikutnya ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan gambar simbol tanda tambah berwarna merah. Itachi lalu menaruh kotak tersebut di meja dekat ranjang Sasuke dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamar Sasuke guna mengambil air dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk membersihkan luka Sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis saat Itachi mulai membersihkan luka pada telapak tangannya, dan dengan telaten Itachi mengobati luka tangan Sakura lalu membalutnya dengan perban untuk mencegah darahnya kembali mengucur. Setelah selesai, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menunduk dalam pada Itachi. "Terimakasih, Itachi-sama." Sakura berkata dengan tulus seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Itachi terpaku melihat senyum Sakura yang begitu manis dalam pandangannya, betapa ia menyukai garis lengkung bibir Sakura tersebut.

"Ah, iya sama-sama," balas Itachi juga seraya balik tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke belakang dulu." Sakura pun kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi memegang bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

"Ini, apa?" Ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati sebuah desiran rasa hangat yang melesak dalam dadanya, bagai ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam ringga perutnya, memberinya sensasi rasa menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

"Aku, menyukainya." Sebuah pengakuan dalam gumaman kecil Itachi, sudah menggambarkan tentang apa yang dirasanya. Hey, wajarkan? Itachi lebih tua empat tahun dari Sasuke dan Sakura, dia kelas lima SD, sedangkan Sasuke berumur tujuh yang masih kelas satu SD. Itachi kemudian bangkit dan mulai membereskan peralatan obat yang ia gunakan tadi untuk mengobati Sakura, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur sembari sesekali meringis pelan karena rasa nyeri pada tangannya. Di sana, Sakura telah ditunggu oleh nenek Chiyo yang kemudian terkejut melihat tangan Sakura yang terbalut perban.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura? Kenapa tanganmu berbalut perban seperti ini?" Nenek Chiyo langsung memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang menyiratkan betapa wanita renta itu mencemaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi aku terjatuh saat sedang berada di kamar Sasuke-sama, dan tanganku terluka," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum hambar pada nenek Chiyo.

"Lain kali hati-hati! Apa masih terasa sakit? Bagaimana kalau kita periksakan ke dokter," tawar nenek Chiyo lembut, seraya mengelus mahkota merah muda milik Sakura.

"Ku rasa tidak perlu. Tadi Itachi-sama sudah mengobati lukaku," sahut Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kau sarapan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sup ayam untukmu,"kata nenek Chiyo seraya menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di meja makan belakang yang memang khusus untuk para pelayan seperti mereka. Sakura menikmati sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat, tangannya yang kadang masih berdenyut membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyendok supnya.

Begitu selesai dari acara sarapan paginya, Sakura menuju taman belakang mansion Uchiha, dia pergi ke danau yang kemarin dia kunjungi. Sesampainya disana, Sakura duduk bersender dibawah pohon yang terdapat tepat di pinggir danau tersebut, sehingga membuat Sakura dapat menceburkan sebagian kakinya ke air danau. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha melepaskan kepenatan yang baru saja ia alami hari ini.

"Rupanya kau disini, bodoh!" Suara kecil namun terkesan maskulin itu mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura pun lantas menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengganggu kedamaiannya. Dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu sadar jika yang saat ini berada di belakangnya dan sedang berdiri seraya memandang angkuh terhadapnya adalah sosok yang begitu tidak ingin Sakura temui. Tubuh Sakura menegang, sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan.

"Sa..Sasuke-sama?" Hanya ucapan itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Hn, apa yang kau adukan tadi terhadap Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada topik utama.

"Ti-tidak ada, Sasuke-sama! Saya tidak mengadukan apapun pada Itachi-sama," jawab Sakura dengan nada datar meski masih tampak kegugupan pada kalimatnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, _Onyx_ milik Sasuke sangat tajam dan mengerikan dibanding milik Itachi yang tatapannya jauh terkesan lebih ramah. Sasuke hanya mendecih menanggapinya, dia lalu berbalik memunggungi Sakura dan berkata, "Kalau kau berani mengadu, akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sakit daripada tadi." Lalu Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku pada posisi duduknya. Sakura kecil itu terisak, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua lututnya. Tak henti dia berpikir, mengapa takdir ini begitu jahat kepadanya.

Setelah berdiam diri selama satu jam di pinggir danau, yang hanya dihabiskan Sakura dengan menangis dan meratap, akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya tersebut menuju mansion Uchiha untuk mulai kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan. Sakura pergi ke halaman depan untuk menyiram bunga-bunga yang ada di taman depan Mansion Uchiha, namun saat melewati ruang santai, Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Itachi sedang duduk sembari menonton televisi. Mata Sakura tak sengaja berpapasan dengan _Onyx_ gelap milik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sinis. Sakura menunduk dalam begitu mendapati tatapan yang sangat menakutkan itu tertuju kepadanya, dia mulai melangkah kembali menuju halaman depan, namun suara Itachi mencegahnya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau ambilkan kami minuman dingin?"

"Baik, Itachi-sama. Minuman apa yang anda inginkan?" ucap Sakura.

"Bawakan saja jus tomat dua!" jawab Itachi dengan singkat. Dan Sakura pun segera berbalik menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman yang diinginkan para tuannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan dua gelas jus tomat di tangannya yang langsung ia sodorkan di meja depan Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi mengambil jus bagiannya dan mulai meminumnya seteguk lalu menaruhnya kembali. Sekilas terlihat Sasuke menyeringai dan tidak disadari oleh Sakura maupun Itachi. Sasuke mengambil jus bagiannya lalu mulai meminumnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera menghentikan minumnya dan melotot pada Sakura.

"Cih, terlalu manis. Aku tidak suka manis!" ucap Sasuke ketus seraya menyiramkan jus tomat miliknya keatas kepala Sakura. Rambut dan pakaian Sakura pun otomatis juga basah terkena siraman Sasuke. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung membentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau keterlaluan pada Sakura, bukankah rasa jus tomat itu tidak terlalu manis?" bentak Itachi pada Sasuke seraya mengambil _tissue_ yang memang selalu tersedia di rak samping tempat mereka melihat televisi dan membersihkan rambut juga pakaian Sakura yang kotor. Sasuke melirik sebal pada kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau membelanya, eh?" ucap Sasuke sinis seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Sasuke, perbuatanmu tadi salah, sudah tugasku untuk menegurmu, bukan berarti aku membela Sakura." Itachi menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Cih, terserahlah." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu luar mansion.

"**Aku membencimu**, Pinky!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura dan Itachi. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, mau melawan pun ia tidak punya kuasa akan itu.

"Ah terimakasih, Itachi-sama sudah mau membantu saya," kata Sakura seraya mengambil _tissue_ yang sedang digunakan Itachi untuk memebersihkan pakaiannya.

"Maafkan, Sasuke ya? Dia memang begitu, kau harus bersabar terhadapnya." Itachi menjawab sembari memandang lembut pada Sakura.

"Iya, Itachi-sama. Saya mengerti, baiklah saya permisi dulu."

**~ Please, Let Me Go ~ Please, Let Me Go ~**

10 tahun kemudian.

"Aaaargh... maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama!"

"Itu hukuman karena kamu pulang selarut ini. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus berada dirumah setiap jam 8 malam. Dan kau tau? Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Dari mana saja kau, dasar perempuan murahan," bentak Sasuke seraya menjambak surai merah muda milik Sakura yang kini tengah bersimpuh kesakitan akibat perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

"Ampuni saya, Sasuke-sama." Sakura hanya bisa memohon dengan terus terisak menahan rasa sakit yang menyergap bagian kulit kepalanya tersebut.

"Kau diperbolehkan bersekolah diluar bukan untuk keluyuran! Apa kau mau tetap menjalani _home schooling_ seperti dulu, hmm?" tanya Sasuke seraya memegang dagu Sakura dan memaksanya untuk menengadah menatap _Onyx_ sekelam malam miliknya yang kini terlihat begitu mengerikan. Sakura hanya terisak dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, cairan bening dari kristal_ Emerald_ miliknya terus menganak sungai dipipi, membuat keadaannya jadi terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

"Cih, awas kalau kau ulangi lagi." Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Sasuke pun melepas dengan kasar jambakan pada rambut Sakura. Membuat si empunya mampu bernafas lega. Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang masih termangu memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut akibat jambakan Sasuke yang cukup keras tadi.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kelas tiga di _Konoha High School, _Sakura diperbolehkan untuk masuk sekolah elit bersama Sasuke atas saran Itachi dengan alasan supaya dapat membantu Sasuke bila diperlukan saat disekolah, kebetulan mereka juga berada pada kelas yang sama. Sedangkan Itachi, saat ini sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja melanjutkan berbagai macam perusahaan keluarganya. Karena paksaan dari ayahnya, Itachi terpaksa harus memendam cita-citanya menjadi dokter dan mengganti haluan menjadi pebisnis muda. Sikap Sasuke pada Sakura tak pernah berubah, bahkan menjadi tambah parah. Sasuke bahkan pernah hampir membuat Sakura mati tenggelam di laut saat liburan sekolah di awal masuk ke pantai. Sakura hanya bisa menerima takdirnya dengan lapang dada, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

**Pagi Hari di Mansion Uchiha.**

"Sasuke-sama, sarapannya sudah saya siapkan," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan keluar kamarnya hendak berangkat sekolah. Namun hanya dibalas lirikan malas oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pergi berangkat sekolah dengan mobil kesayangan tanpa menyentuh sarapan yang telah disiapkan Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pasrah menghadapi sikap majikannya tersebut.

"Sakura, ayo makan bersamaku." Itachi memanggil Sakura untuk sarapan bersamanya.

"Baik, Itachi-sama." Sakura menjawab seraya beranjak menuju meja makan dimana disitu Itachi sudah menunggunya seraya tersenyum manis. Yah, perlakuan Itachi kepada Sakura memang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke. Itachi begitu ramah dan tak pernah melakukan hal yang kasar pada Sakura. Dia bahkan terkadang membantu Sakura mengerjakan PR sekolah jika Sakura merasa kesulitan.

Setelah sarapan pagi itu selesai, Itachi pun bersiap berangkat ke perusahaannya untuk bekerja.

"Sakura, sebaiknya hari ini kau ikut aku saja!"

"Tidak usah, Itachi-sama. Aku akan pergi dengan bus saja," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum pada Itachi. Itachi pun hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Sakura, sejak dulu gadis itu memang tak pernah mau jika ditawari berangkat bersama Itachi. Sakura lebih memilih berangkat naik bus atau terkadang ia berjalan kaki.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah," ucap Itachi seraya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura suka akan perlakuan Itachi yang seolah melindunginya tersebut, dia merasa nyaman dengan Itachi. Itachi pun masuk ke mobilnya dan menginjak gas, sehingga mobil perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan halaman mansion tersebut.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju halte yang terletak tak jauh dari mansion Uchiha untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat ia sekolah. Tak lama kemudian bus pun tiba, dan Sakura bergegas menaikinya. Begitu sampai di halaman sekolahnya, Sakura berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya.

"Sakuraaa..."

"Aaa.. Ino, kau tak perlu berteriak begitu," sungut Sakura kesal pada sahabatnya tersebut. Karena kini semua perhatian jadi tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"hehe... Gomen." Ino hanya menyengir seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura lalu melangkah menuju bangkunya, dari situ ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berada persis di depannya, dia sedang duduk menyender dengan menutup matanya, terlihat ada sepasang _earphone_ yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut coklat datang menghampiri Sasuke. Gadis tersebut lalu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke tanpa takut akan membuat marah lelaki tersebut. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan menatap sebal pada gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou!" Gadis itu berkata seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak memperdulikan akan respon Sasuke, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, dan mulai mencumbu lelaki tersebut. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itupun lalu mulai membalas. Sasuke menarik kasar wajah gadis tersebut lalu menciumnya dengan sangat ganas. Mereka bahkan tidak perduli bahwa mereka kini menjadi bahan sorotan oleh seisi kelas. Sakura terdiam menatapnya, sudah hal yang biasa ini terjadi setiap harinya. Dan tidak ada yang berani menegur sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sakura lalu mulai duduk tenang di bangkunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah novel dan mulai membacanya. Sesekali, Sakura terkadang mencuri lihat tentang kegiatan Sasuke yang sepertinya bertambah panas dengan gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Namun bel tanda masuk yang berbunyi memaksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan nista tersebut. Gadis berambut coklat itu bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke dan membenahi seragamnya yang kusut akibat kegiatannya tadi, lalu ia berjalan santai keluar untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura berjalan membawa bekal yang telah ia siapkan tadi menuju atap. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap jam istarahat dia akan selalu pergi ketempat favoritnya tersebut.

_Cklek..._

Saat Sakura membuka pintu atap, dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang dalam posisi tidur di sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di pojok tidak jauh dari posisi Sakura sekarang berada. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ada rasa takut yang menghampirinya, tak biasanya tuannya ini berada di atap saat istirahat. Sakura lalu berbalik, hendak pergi dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena sesunggguhnya dia masih tak ingin bertemu dan menimbulkan masalah lagi dengan tuannya tersebut. Ketika Sakura mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, suara Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana, kau?"

Sakura terdiam, jantungnya berdegup kencang, bukan karena ia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi karena rasa takut luar biasa yang menyergapnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri melihat reaksi Sakura. Sasuke pun bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura, lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tempati untuk tidur. Sakura hanya mampu menurut dan duduk dalam posisi kepalanya tertunduk tak berani melihat wajah tuannya tersebut.

"Kau bawa bekal 'kan? Aku lapar," ucap Sasuke seraya melirik sekilas pada bekal yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu ia mengangguk seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, Pinkie? Tangan kananku tak bisa digunakan," kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya sepenuhnya dan melihat bahwa tangan kanan tuannya tengah terbalut oleh perban yang diyakini oleh Sakura akibat berkelahi lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, apa yang terjadi? Apa terasa sakit?" tanya Sakura sembari tangannya bergerak hendak menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa! Sebaiknya kau cepat suapi aku!" ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya hendak memeriksa keadaan tangan Sasuke. Sakura mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengambil sepasang sumpit lalu mulai menyumpit sepotong daging salmon dan menyuapkannya pada Sasuke. Setelah hampir separuh dari isi kotak tersebut habis, Sasuke berkata, "Kau tidak makan?" ucapnya seraya melirik pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, sebaiknya Sasuke-sama saja yang makan. Nanti saya bisa menyusul makan di kantin."

"Tidak, kau juga harus makan. Jangan hanya menyuapiku saja," kata Sasuke dingin dan nadanya seperti tidak menerima penolakan lagi. Membuat Sakura hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Sakura pun mulai menyumpit nasi beserta lauknya untuknya sendiri, lalu bergantian untuk Sasuke, begitu seterusnya hingga kotak bekal tersebut tandas. Setelah selesai, Sakura pun bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun lagi-lagi tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Temani aku sebentar disini!"

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A**/**N**** : **Yosh... ^,^/ bertemu lagi dengan Ayy, Author cupu yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia FFn (?) #Apa'an coba?# maaf yah kalau updetnya lama, tapi udah Ayy tebus dengan buat ficnya yang super panjang. Nah bagaimana? Apa udah bisa ketebak alur ceritanya? Hihihi maaf nih, kalau Ayy buat Saku jadi sedikit menderita ^^V ,, abis udah jadi tuntutan cerita. Tapi tenang aja, ntar dibagian tengah cerita, Ayy yang akan buat Sasu menderita. Khukhukhu #ktwa nista. Yang minta lemon,, hmzzz mungkin chap tiga atau chap empat akan Ayy bikinin segera! #gak yakin nih# okeh gak usah banyak bacod lagi deh,, kalau ada kritikan atau masukan, tanggapan atau sekedar sapa, review yah 0,0/

Salam S-Savers...

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh, saatnya balas Review dulu... ^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL :** ini sedkit bocoran utkmu ^,~ sbenernya Sasu ada gadis lain yang dicintainya. Di chap 4 nanti akan trungkap semua ^^)b .. penderitaan Sasu mungkin nanti sekitar beberapa chap kedepannya ^^.. mksih ya udh mau review.. review lagi ya ^^~

**Senayuki-chan :** iya ini udh dilanjut.. tapi maaf kalau updetnya lama, soalnya banyak bgt tugas skolah T,T .. mksih udah mau review ^^.. review lagi yah ^^~

**Poetry Celemout : **Rapi yah? Whoaaaa #lompat jurang saking senengnya# hehe.. maafin atas kelalaian Ayy yah, senpai! Ayy emg kurang memperhatikan dalam soal itu,, Insyallah nasihat senpai akan lebih Ayy perhatikan.. mohon bimbingannya ^^)/ review lagi yah senpai ^^~

**Obsinyx Virderald : **iya ini udh di updet ^^)/ gpp ko, masukan kamu gak akan saya anggap flame ^^ #Ayy kn baik –Bugh. Ide cerita ini emg pasaran bgt yah ^^ #pundung.. tapi moga aja kdepannya fic ini mulai bs terlihat perbedaannya.. ^^ mksih udh mau review, review lagi yah ^^v

**Karasu Uchiha : **Ngapain yah? Umzzzz. #plaak. Mereka gak ngpa2in kog ^^ hehhehe.. mksih yah dh mau review.. review lagi yaaaa! #maksa

**Ran Murasaki NH : ** Yoosh ^^)7 jgn panggil senpai atuh.. ^^)a Ayy masih newbie gini kok udh dibilang senpai sih? #bugh. Ayy udah kelas 2 SMA.. o,O)/ Kalau kamu? ^^ eitss salah.. Sasu belom jatuh cinta ama Saku XD #Jduagh. Aku kabulin permintaan kamu... aku jadi'in Saso sbg org ketiga.. Yeaay,, ^^)/ kalau ada mau kasih masukan/ide lagi, silahkan yah ^^)/ mksih udh review.. harus review lagi yah #pemaksaan nih

**Aiko Uchiha : ** Nih udah updet, Aiko-san ^^)/ nggak kok,, Saku gak akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Saskey XD ,, Dan untuk soal cinta Saku,, di chap ini terjawab, kalau perasaan Sasu mungkin msh d chap brikutnya yg akan terjawab. ^^ mksih yah sarannya.. review lagi yoo ! ^^

**Mochi itu enak : **waah aku baca penname kamu jd pingin mkn mochi XD #plaak. Iya ini udah dilanjut.. ^^)7 mksih udah review.. review lagi yah 0,0)/

**Mayu-chan: **wuaaaaah... review kamu bikin Ayy salting.. _,, ini udh updet.. tp maaf klo lama.. tugas sekolah numpuk nih T,T .. review lagi yah ^^)/

**Meyrin kyuchan : **iya sama2 ^^.. ini udh updet... review lagi yah #maksa ^^a

**Me : **ini udh di updet ^^.. tpi maaf gak bisa kilat. tugas skolah numpuk nih T,T. review lagi yah ^^)b

**Hasni Kazuyakamenashi stareels : **hiks hiks iya.. ksian bgt yah nasib Saku.. tenang aja, Ayy akan buat si Saskey yg ganti menderita nantinya ^^)/ mksih reviewnya.. review lagi yah ^^

**Pink Uchiha : **xixixi nanti ayy buat Sasu yg tersiksa, khu khu khu #ktwa devil. Iya, ayy mengakui kok ^^.. idenya emg pasaran . xixixii .. ini udh updet ^^ review lagi yah senpai.. ^^)/

**Ruru Aika : **udah,, ^^ bgitu bca review dri Ruru-san, Ayy langsung search fic itu.. dan yah, ternyata emang hmpir mirip ^^a tapi mngkin fic Ayy lbih sederhana lagi.. mohon bimbingannya yah ^^)/ ini udh updet.. review lagi yah 0,0)/

**Uchiha May Hn : **gomenasai ^^ gak bisa updet cepet, tugas skolah bnyak T,T . review lagi yah ^^

**Harappa : **xixixii mksih yah semangatnya ^^)/ ini udh dilanjut.. review lagi yah ^^

**HikariNdychan : **xixixi nanti Ayy bikin si Saskey yg menderita deh.. wkwkwk #plaaak.. wokeh, request diterima.. pairnya jadi tambah SasoSaku ^^)b moga suka.. review lagi yah ^^

**SS : **Gitu yah? T,T .. gomenasai kalau ceritanya membosankan.. Ayy akan lebih berusaha lagi supaya gak ngebosenin ^^)b mohon bantuannya yah ^^ .. review lagi yak! #maksa

**VANY MALFOY CISSY : **Wokeh, request diterima ^^ tapi utk ItaSaku Ayy taruh di chap-chap berikutnya yah ^^)b mksih udh review.. review lagi yah ^^)7

Yosh, udh selesai balasnya ^^.. mohon maaf yah jika ada penulisan nama.. dan maaf gak bisa balas via PM.. soalnya entah mengapa Akun saya suka eror gitu +_+a .. Oke langsung aja kita masuk ke cerita..

.

.

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku

Rated : **M**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Sakura centric, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 3**

"Temani aku sebentar disini!" Sasuke berkata pelan yang membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Sakura pun kembali duduk di pinggir sofa, ia meletakkan kotak bentonya yang sudah kosong di lantai, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sakura tanpa permisi dulu padanya.

"Biarkan sebentar seperti ini, aku sangat lelah," ucap Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di siang itu. Sakura hanya bisa membatu, meskipun bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya tuannya itu tidak berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan lebih memeilih tidur saat ini. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, toh itu memang sudah tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Perlahan Sakura juga ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati desiran angin yang begitu sejuk.

Setelah bel jam pulang berbunyi, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya, ia lantas bangkit duduk dan melihat Sakura yang tertidur sembari bersandar pada sofa. Mungkin Sakura kelelahan dan tertidur saat menungguinya tadi. Sasuke segera beranjak bangun dari posisinya semula, ia berdiri dan mulai merapikan jas seragam sekolahnya yang kusut akibat kegiatan tidurnya barusan, lalu Sasuke mengambil jaket biru tua miliknya yang sudah tersampirkan di sofa sejak awal ia berada di atap dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh bagian atas Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sorotan mendalam yang penuh arti, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ di sakunya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Sasuke mengambil benda mungil tersebut lalu melirik sekilas pada layarnya yang tertera tulisan '**Baka Dobe is Calling**' sebelum kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut**.**

"Hn, ada apa, Dobe?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Kau tahan mereka dulu!"

_Klik_

Sambungan pun terputus, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan Sakura, menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil tas miliknya kemudian ia bergegas menuju ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir, lalu Sasuke segera menaiki mobilnya tersebut dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi sekolahnya tersebut dengan kecepatan yang dapat dikatakan di atas rata-rata.

xXxXx

"Ng..." Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia terbangun setelah hari mulai menjelang sore. Sakura bangkit sembari memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman. Sakura terkejut melihat jaket dengan warna biru tua dan lambang kipas Uchiwa yang tergambar di bagian belakang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sakura sudah dapat menerka jika itu milik Sasuke. Hei, tunggu dulu. Kemana tuannya tersebut? Bukankah tadi ia sedang menemani Sasuke? Sakura pun tak ambil pusing, dia lantas beranjak dari tempat tersebut menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan tak lupa jaket Sasuke juga ia bawa.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolahnya dengan pelan, ia berencana untuk berjalan kaki saja, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 20 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, lagi pula ia juga harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan di _supermarket_. Setelah tiba di depan _supermarket_, Sakura hendak masuk, namun ketika tangannya menggapai gagang pintu kaca_ supermarket_, ada tangan lain yang juga akan membuka gagang tersebut, sehingga tangan mereka saling bertindih. Sakura lantas segera menarik tangannya tersebut dan menoleh ke arah samping dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Hei..hei, kenapa kau meminta maaf, Nona?" tanya seseorang tadi yang heran melihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang orang tersebut dengan _intens, emerald_nya menangkap sosok tampan berambut merah dan bermata coklat _hazel_ yang begitu menawan. Sakura terdiam, dia bingung hendak berkata apa.

"Maafkan saya, tuan." Hanya kata itulah yang akhirnya dapat terlontarkan dari mulut Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah, kau tidak salah apa-apa, nona. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan, itu membuatku jadi tampak seperti sudah berusia tua. Kau hendak berbelanja 'kan, Nona? Mari kita belanja bersama-sama," ajak orang tadi seraya tersenyum dan mulai mendorong gagang pintu kaca itu agar terbuka dan menyilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam _supermarket_. Sakura pun masuk yang juga diikuti oleh laki-laki tadi. Mereka pun mulai berkeliling bersama dan mengambil beberapa bahan serta barang yang mereka butuhkan, laki-laki itu cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol, beberapa kali ia bisa membuat Sakura tergelak karena candaannya. Setelah merasa cukup atas belanjaannya, mereka pun menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan mereka lalu keluar dari _supermarket _tersebut.

"Oh ya, kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Akasuna No Sasori. Lalu boleh tau nama anda siapa?" tanya laki-laki yang mengaku dirinya bernama Sasori tersebut kepada Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura seraya menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Nama yang indah. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu sebentar di kedai _ice cream_ itu, ku dengar di sana punya menu spesial hari ini," ucap Sasori seraya menunjuk sebuah kedai yang berada persis di sebelah kanan _supermarket_ tempat mereka belanja sekarang.

"boleh, dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

xXxXx

"Dobe, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke setelah turun dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah di samping gedung tua yang sepertinya sudah tak digunakan lagi.

"Kau telat, Teme! Kami sudah berhasil membereskannya. Benar 'kan, kawan?" ucap Naruto seraya melirik sekilas pada ketiga rekannya yang juga berada tak jauh darinya dengan kondisi yang hampir sama.

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Mereka menantang kita untuk duel besok malam. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi ke atas dengan mata terpejam yang sedang bersender pada tembok.

"Cih, brengsek. Kita terima saja, besok malam kita habisi mereka!" Sasuke berkata seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau atur saja tempat perjanjiannya dengan mereka, Shikamaru!" sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Merepotkan," jawab sosok yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi seraya menguap.

"Malam ini kita kumpul di markas! Neji, kau awasi segala persiapan mereka! Dan kau, Sai... siapkan berbagai senjata yang mungkin kita perlukan nanti jika memang keadaannya mendesak!" Sasuke berkata dengan tegas yang hanya di jawab anggukan patuh oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucap seorang laki-laki yang berambut klimis dan berkulit putih pucat seraya beranjak menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Sasuke." Laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Shikamaru tadi juga berjalan meninggalkan ketiga temannya dan menyusul Sai yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang mereka cari dari kita? Bukankah kita sudah pernah menghabisi mereka sebulan yang lalu. Tapi kenapa mereka masih saja menantang kita lagi?" Seorang laki-laki yang berambut coklat panjang dan mata yang putih seputih mutiara lautan itu berkata seraya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Entahlah, Neji. Tapi ku pikir mereka hanya ingin pembuktian bahwa mereka lebih kuat dari kita. Itu saja," jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Neji tadi.

"Aku tak peduli tentang alasan mereka, yang pasti siapapun yang berani melawan, harus kita hancurkan sampai benar-benar hancur," tukas Sasuke seraya memperlihatkan seringai kejam miliknya, yang membuat kedua rekannya yang masih berada disitu meneguk lidah melihatnya.

xXxXx

"Terimakasih Sakura, kau sudah mau menemaniku. Kau orangnya cukup menyenangkan diajak ngobrol," ucap Sasori seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai _ice cream_ bersama Sakura di sampingnya.

"Kau juga menyenangkan. Aku cukup terhibur dengan berbagai cerita konyolmu," balas Sakura.

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku, Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Sakura halus sembari menyunggingkan senyum manis pada pemuda dihadapannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau hati-hati di jalan. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Sasori seraya menaiki motornya yang bermodel seperti motor balap dan menyalakan gas lalu segera menjalankannya menjauhi Sakura.

"Ya, kau juga berhati-hatilah. Sampai jumpa," balas Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan dengan santai seraya bersenandung kecil, sinar matahari sore membiaskan cahayanya membuat wajah Sakura seakan merona dan menambah kesan manis pada gadis tersebut. Saat Sakura sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di pinggirnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura menghentikan jalan dan senandungnya lalu menoleh pada mobil tersebut. Nampak Itachi yang mendongakkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya seraya tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau begitu bahagia, Sakura? Hmm, kau baru saja pulang dari berbelanja ya?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura seraya melirik sekilas pada kantongan plastik besar yang dibawa Sakura di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, Itachi-sama. Tidak, saya hanya senang melakukannya jika sedang berjalan santai seperti ini. Dan yah, saya memang baru saja dari _supermarket_ membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti,"

" Ayo masuk, kita pulang bersama!" ajak Itachi pada Sakura.

"Ti..."

"Aku tak mau menerima penolakan darimu," potong Itachi cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Itachi. Itachi mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus mengobrol membahas topik ringan, seperti tentang sekolah Sakura, dan pekerjaan Itachi di perusahaan. Hingga tak terasa bahwa mobil yang membawa mereka itu mulai memasuki pekarangan mansion Uchiha. Sakura keluar dari mobil setelah Itachi memarkirkannya di garasi. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama mansion Uchiha.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, _Itachi-sama_. Baiklah, saya akan ke dapur dulu untuk membantu _Ayame ba-san_, jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil saya." Sakura berkata seraya membungkuk dan kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur membawa kantongan plastik tempat belanjaannya tadi.

"_Saku-chan_." Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, nampak nenek chiyo yang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu Sakura menaruh belanjaannya di meja makan, dan mendekati nenek Chiyo yang sedang berdiri seraya menenteng sebuah tas besar dengan di sebelahnya ada Ayame yang juga membawa sebuah tas besar.

"_Chiyo baa-chan, Ayame ba-san,_ untuk apa membawa tas sebesar itu?"

"Ah, sepertinya nenek lupa memberitahukannya kepadamu, Saku. Mulai hari ini, nenek berhenti kerja disini lagi, cucuku sudah lulus dari asramanya, dan ia juga sudah mendapatkan kerja di kota ini. Jadi dia menyuruh nenek untuk berhenti bekerja dan tinggal bersamanya," jawab nenek Chiyo seraya mengusap lembut rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Ah, aku akan kembali ke dapur, aku takut masakanku jadi gosong semua nantinya. Sakura, kamu bawakan tas ini yah." Ayame yang berdiri di samping nenek Chiyo segera menaruh tas besar yang tadi ia bawa di lantai dengan perlahan, lalu dia sendiri segera bergegas menuju dapur.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Ayame-san." Nenek Chiyo menanggapi ucapan Ayame sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba. Lalu aku bersama siapa disini," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba seraya memeluk nenek Chiyo.

"Disini kan masih ada pelayan-pelayan yang lain, ada Ayame, juga ada tuan muda Itachi dan Sasuke."

"Ya sudahlah, Nenek baik-baik ya. Aku pasti akan merindukan Nenek." Berat rasanya ditinggal oleh nenek Chiyo yang selama ini sudah merawat Sakura dengan baik.

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya cucu nenek sudah berada di depan."

"Ayo nek, aku bantu membawa tasnya," tawar Sakura seraya membawa tas besar milik nenek Chiyo di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan kanan milik nenek Chiyo. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan mansion Uchiha, disitu terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri mematung membelakangi mereka dan menatap halaman mansion yang penuh bunga.

"Saku, kau belum pernah bertemu dengan cucuku, bukan? Itu dia orangnya, namanya Sasori."

'Sasori? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,' batin Sakura.

"Sasori, apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya nenek Chiyo pada pemuda tersebut setelah mereka berjarak cukup dekat.

"Tidak, nek. Aku baru saja tiba," jawab Sasori seraya membalikkan badannya. "Eh, Sakura?" sambung Sasori dengan nada herannya begitu _hazel_nya menatap gadis manis berambut merah muda dan bermata_ emerald_.

"Kau, pemuda yang tadi 'kan? Sasori, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu kembali secepat ini." Sakura menjawab nada heran Sasori dengan antusias sembari menyengir lebar.

"Ah, ku rasa kita jodoh, Sakura." Sasori berkata dengan ringan tanpa tahu bahwa gadis lawan bicaranya tengah memerah mendengar gurauannya tersebut.

"Sasori, jangan menggoda Sakura. Nah Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik, sesekali berkunjunglah kerumah nenek," kata nenek Chiyo seraya mengelus pelan surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum pada nenek Chiyo, nampak setetes _liquid_ bening meluncur dari_ emerald_nya turun ke pipinya. Tangan nenek Chiyo pun berganti menyentuh pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata Sakura. Sasori yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum haru. Ia sudah mendengar tentang masa lalu Sakura dari cerita neneknya, ia tau tentang kesepian Sakura, ia juga tau bahwa neneknya menyayangi Sakura dan sudah menganggapnya seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Nenek pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, _Saku-chan_." Nenek Chiyo pun mulai melangkah menuju Sasori, lalu mereka berjalan hingga di depan gerbang mansion, disitu sudah menunggu taksi yang akan mengantar mereka, Sasori memang sengaja tidak naik motornya dan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan taksi saja dikarenakan barang bawaan Nenek Chiyo yang cukup banyak dan pasti akan sangat sulit jika dibawa dengan motornya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam terakhirnya sembari tersenyum dengan tulus, namun meski tersenyum tetesan bening itu tetap kembali mengalir di pipi ranumnya.

"Sakura." Sebuah suara membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Itachi-sama_?"

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya Itachi seraya berjalan pelan menuju Sakura yang masih berdiam di teras.

"Tentu saja saya sedih. Nenek Chiyo yang merawat saya selama saya berada disini. Saya sudah menganggapnya sebagai pengganti orangtua saya." Sakura berkata seraya tersenyum sendu. Membuat Itachi merasakan sesak pada bagian dadanya, sesak melihat gadis di hadapannya tersebut sedang tersenyum namun bukan senyum bahagia, melainkan senyum yang menggambarkan sebuah derita. Lama mereka berdua terdiam, membuat suasana canggung tercipta diantara mereka. Mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut, Sakura pun beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur, "Saya kembali dulu ke dapur, _Itachi-sama_."

xXxXx

"Sakura, kemana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Saya tidak tau, _Itachi-sama_. Mungkin masih berada di rumah Naruto atau sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain," jawab Sakura seraya membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja makan untuk dibawa ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Oh, begitu."

"_Itachi-sama_, setelah ini saya hendak pergi ke _minimarket_, persedian tomat di kulkas habis. Saya _lupa_ membelinya tadi sore," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, boleh. Lalu apa kau masih membutuhkan uang? Bagaimana kalau ku antar?" balas Itachi seraya hendak menyeruput kopinya.

"Tidak, uang yang _Itachi-sama_ berikan kepada saya untuk keperluan dapur minggu lalu masih tersisa cukup banyak. Dan _Itachi-sama_ tidak perlu mengantar saya, saya ingin berjalan kaki saja, lagipula letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa hubungi aku. Dan jangan pulang terlalu larut, akhir-akhit ini banyak kejahatan terjadi di sekitar sini."

"Baik, Itachi-sama."

Sakura pun lalu segera bersiap untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ setelah dia selesai mencuci seluruh piring kotor bekas makan malam. Jika kalian bertanya kemana para pelayan lain di _mansion _Uchiha tersebut, semua pelayan hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari saja dan pulang setelah pukul 6 menjelang malam. Kecuali beberapa para _security_ dan sopir pribadi untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada keperluan mendadak nantinya. Sakura mengenakan kaos santai sederhana berwarna merah _maroon _dan terusan rokpendek simple berwarna hijau selutut. Lalu ia juga memakai jaket yang juga berwarna merah dan sebuah_ slayer_ berwarna putih gading membalut leher jenjangnya. Setelah segala persiapan selesai, Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, setelah 10 menit Sakura berjalan, dia tiba di sebuah _minimarket_ dan segera membeli sekantung penuh tomat-tomat segar dan beberapa sayuran lain. Setelah membayar barang belanjaannya, Sakura pun keluar dan meninggalkan _minimarket _tersebut dan berjalan pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, Sakura melihat sebuah kedai kecil yang cukup ramai menjual _takoyaki, _Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai tersebut dan berniat membeli sekotak _takoyaki_ untuk Itachi yang memang menyukai makanan tersebut. Sakura masuk dan memesan _takoyaki_, lalu tak lama kemudian ia pun keluar seraya menenteng tambahan kantong plastik yang berisi sekotak penuh _takoyaki_ pesanannya tersebut.

"Sakura? sedang apa kau disini?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara maskulin menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sumber suara tersebut. _Emerald _Sakura menangkap seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang memakai jaket berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan celana jins berwarna hitam sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasori? Ah, aku baru saja membeli _takoyaki_. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Lalu dimana nenek Chiyo?"

"Ya, ini aku. Aku juga hendak membeli _takoyaki_, tadi nenek yang memintanya."

"Ah.. ya, aku ingat. Nenek Chiyo memang sangat menyukai makanan ini."

"Ternyata kau begitu perhatian yah pada nenekku," ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. sakura juga membalas senyuman Sasori tersebu seraya berkata, "Beliau jauh lebih perhatian kepadaku."

"Aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang di antara kalian, nenek sering bercerita tentangmu kepadaku dalam surat-suratnya selama aku di asrama," terang Sasori.

"Benarkah? Apa yang diceritakan nenek Chiyo?"

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan kembali, apa kau besok ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau besok, aku jemput kau pulang sekolah, dan kita makan siang bareng sembari mengobrol. Lagipula, sepertinya sekarang sudah malam, kau harus cepat-cepat kembali 'kan?

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan minta izin dulu pada Itachi-sama kalau besok aku akan pulang telat. Kau bisa menungguku di depan gedung _Konoha High School._ Dan kau juga sebaiknya cepatlah, kasihan nenek Chiyo yang menunggu," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis sembari membalikkan badannya berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Namun Sasori memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencegah gadis itu pergi dan terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya heran pada pemuda itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, ayo!"

"Eh... tapi, bagaimana dengan _takoyaki_-"

"Itu bisa nanti aku beli setelah aku mengantarmu. Aku lebih mencemaskanmu, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam yang larut ini," potong Sasori sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Sasori pun segera menggandeng Sakura menuju tempat ia memarkirkan motornya, lalu ia memakai helm yang cuma ada satu dan mulai naik motornya tersebut yang kemudian segera disusul oleh Sakura. Setelah Sakura naik, Sasori pun segera menarik gasnya dan mulai melaju menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan kecepatan sedang. Selama perjalanan hanya dihabiskan oleh kebisuan diantara mereka, Sakura tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Sasori menyetir, begitupula Sasori yang lebih memilih untuk lebih memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan yang sedang ia lalui. Setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Sasori berhenti tepat di depan pagar mansion, kemudian Sakura pun turun dari motor Sasori.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku," ucap Sakura sembari menundukkan badannya sekali, lalu segera berdiri tegak lagi. Sasori menaikkan kaca helmnya agar dapat melihat wajah Sakura dan mengobrol dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Ah tidak masalah. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Nenek pasti akan mengomeliku jika aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya. Dan kau jangan lupa, besok tunggu aku sepulang sekolah," jawab Sasori seraya tersenyum manis dan kembali menurunkan kaca helmnya bersiap untuk kembali mengendarai motor kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hati-hati."

Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan senang, ia merasa bahagia bertemu dengan Sasori yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam dada Sakura, sebuah rasa yang begitu mendebarkan dan menyenangkan, entahlah. Setelah menyusun barang belanjaannya ke dalam lemari es, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, untuk memastikan pemuda itu sudah pulang atau belum.

_Tok.. tok.._

"Hn." Sebuah sahutan menjawab ketokan pintu yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Ano... Apakah Sasuke-sama mau makan? Saya akan menghangatkan makanannya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ah, kalau begitu, apa tuan ingin mandi? Biar saya siapkan air hangatnya."

"Tidak perlu. Jangan ganggu aku, pergilah!" Jawaban yang sangat singkat itu mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, meski hanya perbincangan tanpa adanya tatap wajah dan terhalang oleh sebuah pintu yang membatasi pandangan mereka. Sakura meninggalkan kamar tuannya tersebut untuk kembali ke kamarnya, sudah saatnya dia untuk tidur.

xXxXx

Siang itu, sesuai dengan janjinya, Sakura menunggu Sasori di depan pintu gerbang Sekolahnya setelah jam pelajaran usai tentunya. Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, pemuda yang ia nanti itupun muncul dengan motor _metalic_nya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Hei, maaf apa aku terlambat?" Sasori langsung menyapa Sakura setelah sebelumnya dia menaikkan kaca helmnya.

"Tidak, aku baru beberapa menit menunggumu," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Sasori.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat naik," ucap Sasori seraya memberikan sebuah helm berwarna putih kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima helm tersebut lalu memakainya, kemudian ia pun juga naik menyusul Sasori ke atas motor _metalic_ berwarna merah tersebut. Kemudian Sasori mulai menarik gas motornya dan menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, mereka pun sampai di sebuah restauran minimalis yang sangat kental akan suasana kuno jepang. Sakura memandang takjub bangunan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Sasori hanya mampu terkikik melihat tingkah polos Sakura, lalu ia menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk memasuki restauran tersebut. Mereka sengaja memilih meja khusus dua orang yang terletak di pojok ruangan agar mereka lebih leluasa bercerita tanpa takut akan menganggu orang-orang di sekitar mereka dan posisinya yang menghadap kaca sehingga dapat melihat suasana di luar bangunan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan yang sama yaitu _sushi_ dan _ocha _untuk sakura, sedangkan Sasori lebih memilih capucino sebagai minumannya. Setelah pesanan datang, mereka menghabiskannya dalam diam, namun di saat Sakura selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Sasori terkikik kecil melihat ada sisa nasi dari _sushi_ yang dimakan Sakura tadi melekat di sudut bibir kirinya. Sakura hanya melihat Sasori dengan tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan –apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?- dan itu makin membuat Sasori tergelak namun tidak terlalu keras. Lalu Sasori pun memajukan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Sakura yang tentu saja terpisah oleh meja makan, kemudian Sasori menyapukan ibu jari kanannya ke bagian sudut bibir Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan halus itu pun membatu dengan wajah yang sedikit mengeluarkan rona kemerahan. Setelah Sasori kembali ke tempatnya semula, ia mulai membuka percakapan dengan Sakura, "Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Itachi bahwa kau akan pulang terlambat hari ini?"

"Sudah, tadi pagi saat aku akan berangkat sekolah, dan _Itachi-sama_ mengijinkanku."

"Baguslah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan para majikanmu. Ah, maaf kalau aku bertanya tentang privasimu. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasori, takut jika ucapannya tersebut menyinggung perasaan wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hubungan kami baik, _Itachi-sama_ dan _Sasuke-sama_ sangat baik terhadapku," jawab Sakura dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang nampak seperti dipaksakan. Tentu saja Sasori mengetahuinya, Sasori tahu tentang keadaan Sakura di kediaman Uchiha itu, terutama dengan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. Sasori tau itu dari nenek Chiyo yang sering bercerita melalui surat pos kepadanya saat ia di asrama dulu, meski Sakura juga sebenarnya tidak pernah bercerita dan mengeluh kepada nenek Chiyo, tapi nenek Chiyo bisa tau melihat dari gelagat dan perilaku Sakura, juga Sasori ingat bahwa neneknya tersebut pernah bercerita bahwa dia melihat Sakura yang sedang ditampar keras oleh Sasuke hingga menimbulkan sedikit lebam di sudut bibir gadis _cherry blossom_ tersebut ketika Sakura secara tak sengaja mengotori baju yang sedang Sasuke pakai. Tapi nenek Chiyo tak pernah bertanya tentang masalah itu pada Sakura, karena beliau sadar, mungkin Sakura masih tidak ingin membagi masalahnya dengan orang lain. Egois memang, tapi yah, itulah Sakura. dan semua berlalu seperti biasa, dengan topeng sandiwara yang saling mereka pasang satu sama lain.

Mereka saling terdiam dan sama-sama sedang bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Timbul sebuah rasa ingin melindungi diri gadis dihadapannya ini pada pikiran Sasori. Sasori memang baru bertemu Sakura, tapi ia sudah sejak dulu diperkenalkan pada Sakura oleh neneknya, meski itu hanya sebatas dalam cerita di tiap kartu pos saja. Rasa itu terasa makin membludak memenuhi rongga dadanya, Sasori memandang Sakura yang sedang menatap keadaan luar dari balik kaca dengan pandangannya yang begitu penuh arti. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Sasori hanya ingin, gadis ini tersenyum, bukan senyum sendu, melainkan sebuah senyum bahagia. Apapun akan Sasori lakukan untuk membuat gadis dihadapannya ini tersenyum.

Setelah Sasori selesai membayar uang makan mereka, Sasori lalu mengajak Sakura menuju taman bermain yang tempatnya tak jauh dari restauran tadi tempat mereka makan, sehingga mereka memutuskan hanya akan berjalan kaki saja, dan motor Sasori tetap di parkir di depan restauran tadi. Mereka lalu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tepat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal ringan, Sasori bahkan menceritakan cerita konyolnya yang membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai beranjak dari singgasananya, memaksa Sakura dan Sasori untuk segera kembali pertemuan mereka kali itu. Mereka kembali menuju tempat dimana Sasori memarkirkan motornya, kemudian sasori mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Terimakasih, Sasori. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali," ucap Sakura pada Sasori setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha dan ia telah turun dari boncengan motor Sasori.

"Ya, terimakasih juga karena kau telah bersedia menemaniku hari ini," balas Sasori dengan senyumannya.

"Mampirlah dulu? Akan ku buatkan secangkir _ocha_ untukmu," tawar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja," tolak Sasori halus.

"Baiklah. Kau berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa ne, _Sakura..."

Setelah sosok Sasori menghilang dari pandangan _emerald_nya, Sakura pun masuk ke kediaman Uchiha tersebut untuk kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya sebagai pelayan.

xXxXx

"Mereka meminta kita untuk datang malam ini pukul delapan," ucap seorang lelaki berkuncir tinggi yang sedang bersandar pada sofa sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, dan setahuku, mereka tidak menambah pasukan, anggota mereka tetap terdiri dari lima orang sama seperti saat kita melawan mereka bulan lalu. Aku juga tidak melihat adanya persiapan tindak kecurangan yang akan mereka lakukan, sepertinya kali ini mereka akan serius dan sportif," tanggap seorang lelaki lainnya berambut coklat sedikit panjang dan dikuncir tepat di ujung bagian rambutnya yang sedang duduk tegak pada sofa di seberang lelaki berambut nanas tadi.

"Aku akan pastikan kehancuran mereka malam ini. Kalian bersiaplah, kita segera berangkat!" Seorang lelaki bermata _onyx_ memberi perintah tegas pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Teme, ku harap kau jangan bertindak gegabah," ucap seorang lelaki lainnya yang berambut jabrik kuning dan matanya yang berwarna biru bak permata _saphire_ tersebut.

"Aku tau, Dobe. Kemana Sai? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi, apa dia sudah menyelesaikan perintahku kemarin?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua temannya yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya tersebut.

"Dia masih kencan bersama pacar barunya, katanya dia akan langsung menyusul ke lokasi perjanjian kita. Tentang tugasnya, ia berkata bahwa ia telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Merepotkan," jawab lelaki nanas yang masih saja bersikap acuh sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Beri tahu dia untuk segera menuju lokasi, kita berangkat sekarang!" Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu pun berdiri lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari sebuah apartmen yang menjadi markas tempak mereka berkumpul. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain, mereka juga bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan mobil kesayangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hoam, kali ini pasti sangat merepotkan."

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A**/**N**** : **Loha all ^_^)/ maaf ya updetnya telat banget, abis tugas numpuk, haduuuh T,T ... untuk yang chap 2 kemarin, gomenasai jika mengecewakan, mungkin ada beberapa kesamaan dengan fic lainnya, karena yah saya akui, ide fic ini memang pasaran dan umum. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar lahir dari imajinasi saya, mungkin kisah dari Sakura bersama Sasuke kali yah yang mirip ^^v. Yah, kita liat aja deh kebelakangnya ntar cerita ini seperti apa.. •_•)a .. di chap ini adegan SasuSaku sedikit yah? Malah SasoSaku yg full, mau gimana lagi,, udh tuntutan cerita..T,T) Oh yah, untuk janji Ayy mengenai adegan ehem-lemon-ehem SasuSaku itu akan ada di chap 4. Sebenernya mau Ayy masukin di Chap 3 ini, tapi malah jadinya bakal panjang banget. Pokonya ntar di chap 4 full adegan fighting Sasuke cs dan masalah hati/perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, juga tak lupa dengan ehem-lemonnya ^^)v .. Oke yang punya masukan, kritik, saran atau bahkan mau menyumbang ide utk kelanjutan fic ini, atau mungkin sekedar menyapa silahkan di isi kolom Reviewnya yah! ^^

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh, saatnya balas Review dulu ^^)7

**Miyank :** iya ^^ mkasih udh like ama fic ini, hehe. Pasti! Pasti akan happy end utk SasuSaku, I promise. Saya jg Savers lovers lhoo.. #sombong XD ,,, mksih y udh review! Review lagi yoo ^^a

**Glenndigimon : **Hmmmz dibuat panjang? Emang kurang panjang yah O,o)a padahal perchapternya slalu Ayy usaha'in mencapai lebih 4000 words lho ^^a oke deh ntar Ayy buat lebih panjang lagi •_•)7 just for you ^^a wkwkwk #plaak. Sip.. 0,0)b makasih yah udh review,, review lgi yaaaak ^^)/

**Sky pea-chan** : iya, ini udah updet... tpi,, gomenasai kalau lama ^^)a

**Aoi Ciel** : Hay juga Aoi-san ^^)/ iya, Ayy usahain utk lbih bagus lagi... mohon bantuannya yah ^^)b .. ini udh updet.. mksih udh review,, review lagi yah ^^

**Chandrachan** : sulit ditebak yah? Ehmm.. yg bagus tuh cerita yg bagaimana? Yg sulit ditebak apa yang gampang ditebak? Trlalu rumit yah jln ceritanya? Hehehe saya aja juga semakin sulit memahami jln critanya. Wkwkwk #plaak bcnda! Untuk Pair tetntu sja ttp SasuSaku,, SasoSaku cm sebagai selingan di awal crita aja kok. Mksih yah udh review,, ayoo review lagi yak ^^

**Syarah** : mksih udh bilang bagus ^^ hehe maaf bgt nih, cewe yg disukai Sasu emang Hinata.. #maaf bgt kalau mengecewakan. ^^a tapi disini gak kan ada pair SasuHina, slight pun jg g ada ^^)/ cm skedar nama aja. hohoho #plaak. Bahkan jg g kn ada adegan SasuHina satupun ^^)b mksih udh review.. review lagi yah ^^

**Karasu Uchiha** : T,T Ayy emg paling g bs buat crita yg alurnya cepet, pasti lambat bgt -_-a mkax konfliknya pun jg akan tmpak sdkit dmi sdkit ^^a hehehee mohon bantuannya yah! Mksih atas reviewnya.. wajib review lagi XD

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi streels** : kalau Itachi itu ntar juga ada waktunya ^^)/ skrg Sasori dulu. Dan soal perempuan yg dcntai Sasu itu cm skedar 'ada' aja kog. Gak kan ada adegan mereka brdua xD .. utk ehem-lemonnya-ehem, silahkan baca sendiri di chap ini,, maaf bgt kalau hasilnya mengecewakan ^^ udh tuntunan cerita nih.. mksih yah udh review.. hayoo review lagi yaaa..

: keterangan jelas? Benarkah/ #mata berbinar.. ^^ oke ayy akan tetap mempertahankannya.. ^^ mksih udh review.. wjib review lagi yah ^^ hehehe

**Kahoko** : ini udah updet ^^ .. ehm ano,, cemburu? Tapi mslahnya kan mreka brdua msih blm ada rasa apapun =" mngkin akan mlai ada di chap 5 dst. Hehehe gpp kan? Mksih reviewnya.. review lagi yah ^^

**Ran Murasaki SS** : Yoo saya bls lagi reviewnya ^^ iya sma-sma, sjak awal emg Ayy udh brencana sprti itu ^^)b tp utk adegan SasoSaku, ky nya d chap ini msh blm ada.. mau fokus tentang Sasuke dulu.. hohoho chap depan deh ayy buatnya ^^a ok? Panggil apa yah? Panggil Ayy aja.. salam kenal, salam persahabatan ^^

**HikariNdychan** : hehehe yokatta, ternyata bnyak yg suka dgn saingan Sasu yaitu Saso ini ^^ .. ehm,, mafia itu apa yah? 0,o)a gak tau _ .. yah pokoknya semacam genk gtuh,, u,u)a gak tau juga apa namanya. Wkwkwk #plaaak. Mksih reviewnya, review lagi yak... ^^)b

**Risma chan** : hai, slam kenal juga.. mksih udh bilg bagus,, iya ini udh updet ^^ tp gomen kalau lama bgt T,T.. review lgi yah ^^

**ROSE CHERRY MALFOY** : Sou ka? Maaf yah ^^ mungkin krn alurnya yg lelet seperti siput.. hohoho #plaaak ini udh updet.. review lgi yaah ^^

**Ruru Aika** : gaka apa-apa kok ^^ mau review berapa banyak pun jg gpp.. gratis kok.. ra usah mbayar #plaak. Iya hinata emg yg dsukai sasu, chek this chap! Mksih bgt udh ngingetin yah ^^a mohon koreksinya lagi, senpai.. ^^

**SS** : hehehe... yah gimana ya mau ceritanya,, baca sendiri aja deh di chap ini,, tpi maaf nih klo mngecewain ^^.. review lagi yah ^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL** : wanita yg dcntai Sasu di chap ini terjawab.. ^^ Saso suka Saku? Liat aja ntr di chap depan ^^ lalu Sasu suka Saku duluan? Insyallah idenya saya pakai deh.. ^^ tpi pelan-pelan yah.. #gak bisa bkin yg alurnya cepet T,T .. ini udh updet.. tpi gomenasai kalau lama bgt m(_ _)m ,,, review lagi yah ^^

Yosh, udah selesai balas reviewnya! Mohon maaf jk ada kslhan pnulisan nama!

Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan di chap ini akan ada adegan **LEMON SASUSAKU,, **Jadi Ayy mohon bgt untuk **Glenndigimon **dan semua yang masih dibawah umur ataupun yang nggak suka Lemon, nanti jika ada tulisan **WARNING LEMON** ,, tolong langsung di skip kebawah hingga tulisan **END OF LEMON.. **Ayy udah memperingatkan yah.. jadi ayy gak mau terima protes yg aneh ^^ hohoho... dan dosa ditanggung sendiri-sendiri wkwkwk #plaaak

Ok, langsung aja..

**.**

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please, Let Me Go ****Kamikaze Ayy**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku

Rated : **M**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Sakura centric, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 4**

"Hoam, kali ini pasti sangat merepotkan."

"Setidaknya kita mendapat sedikit hiburan, Shikamaru." Naruto berkata pelan seraya menyeringai dan mulai membayangkan dirinya yang tengah bergelut dengan salah satu dari musuh mereka tersebut, sebelum kemudian menaiki mobil kesayangannya dan segera menginjak gas untuk pergi menyusul Sasuke menuju tempat perjanjian.

"Terserahlah." Shikamaru pun juga mulai menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan. Selama dalam mobilnya ia memandangi sebuah foto yang selalu ada di dalam dompetnya, pandangan sendu yang begitu sayu. Foto dimana disitu terpampang seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang mengenakan sebuah gaun biru sedang tersenyum manis di samping seorang pria yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Sadar jika ia sedang menyetir, Shikamaru pun lantas menaruh foto tersebut di kursi sampingnya dan mulai fokus pada jalanan yang sedang di laluinya.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang menaiki kendaraan mereka masing-masing sudah sampai di lokasi perjanjian. Dimana di situ adalah sebuah tanah lapang yang di kelilingi berbagai macam rimbunan semak dan beberapa pohon. Tempat tersebut jarang dikunjungi orang, keadaannya begitu sangat kotor dan tak terurus. Di sana mereka dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka sedang berdiri sembari memandang tajam pada Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri mereka disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Uchiha." Salah satu dari musuh mereka yang memakai kacamata berkata seraya menyeringai dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada topik utama tanpa mau menanggapi basa-basi yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya tersebut.

"Tidak banyak, kami hanya menginginkan kekalahanmu saja. Bukan begitu, Kabuto" jawab salah seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut keperakan dengan warna biru disetiap ujung rambutnya yang hanya di sambut kikikan sinis oleh Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bermimpi," balas Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia terkikik begitu aneh yang malah terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pria berambut klimis bermata hitam kelam kini melangkah menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang berdiri dengan angkuh menghadap beberapa orang, yang diyakininya adalah musuh mereka kali ini.

"Kau terlambat, Sai." sindir Shikamaru sinis pada lelaki yang baru tiba tersebut.

"Ah, maaf." Sai hanya menjawabnya singkat sembari tersenyum datar pada Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas gumaman 'merepotkan' oleh Shikamaru.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin kita duel malam ini. Hanya kau dan aku, tanpa ada yang membantu," ucap laki-laki berkacamata tadi yang ternyata bernama Kabuto dengan tegas sembari memandang tajam pada Sasuke seolah mengatakan bahwa ia menantangnya.

"Hn, ku terima tantanganmu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" jawab Sasuke dengan tak kalah sinisnya.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha." Kabuto pun melirik sekilas pada empat orang temannya yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka. Sasuke pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, dengan sekali pandang saja, teman-temannya yang lain pun sudah mengerti dan segera menjauh untuk memberikan ruang pada Sasuke dan Kabuto yang akan mulai bertarung _one by one_.

Sasuke mulai maju mengambil jarak sekitar lima meter di depan Kabuto, ia lalu memasang tatapan siaga pada setiap pergerakan musuhnya tersebut. Kabuto sendiri juga mulai bersiap dalam menyerang, lalu secara tiba-tiba, kabuto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan mulai memukul perut lelaki bermata _onyx_ tersebut. Sasuke segera merunduk guna menghindari serangan Kabuto tersebut. Lalu tanpa disangka, Sasuke balas menendang kaki kiri kabuto dengan kaki kanannya.

_Buugh..._

Kabuto yang tak sempat menghindar itupun terjungkal dan jatuh terduduk ditanah. Namun lelaki berkacamata tersebut segera balas menonjok muka Sasuke dalam posisi terduduk yang menyebabkan sedikit darah mengalir dari sudut bibir lelaki berambut model _emo_ tersebut. Kabuto menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya pada wajah Sasuke tersebut.

"Cih." Sasuke mulai geram dan langsung berdiri lalu bersiap memberikan tendangan pada kepala Kabuto yang masih dalam posisi terduduk di hadapannya. Namun sayang, Kabuto berhasil mengelak dari serangan Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa kemampuanmu menurun, Uchiha?" Kabuto tersenyum mengejek.

"Brengsek, diam kau." Sasuke membalas ejekan Kabuto

Kabuto bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung mencoba menonjok kembali perut Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera melompat ke samping kanan untuk menghindari serangan Kabuto tersebut. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke ganti menendang perut kabuto dengan cukup keras yang langsung membuat Kabuto terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Akh." Kabuto meringis merasakan nyeri pada bagian lambungnya. Sasuke hanya menatap lelaki berkacamata itu dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Kabuto berusaha kembali berdiri tegak walau sedkit terhuyung, lalu dia maju perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang juga tampak mulai kelelahan. Dengan tak disangka, Kabuto mengambil sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari saku celananya, lalu berusaha menusukkannya pada perut Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera berkelit dengan lincah menghindari berbagai tikaman dan tusukan yang dilancarkan oleh musuhnya tersebut. Namun sayang sekali, pada satu gerakan, Kabuto berhasil menggoreskan pisau kecilnya di lengan kiri Sasuke. Darah pun mulai mengalir perlahan walau tak terlalu deras, namun sepertinya goresan tersebut cukup panjang, mulai dari lengan bagian bawah bahunya hingga ke siku. Sasuke meringis pelan menahan rasa perih yang mulai menjalar pada bagian lengan kirinya tersebut.

"Cih, jangan main-main denganku, Brengsek!" Sasuke yang geram segera menghampiri Kabuto dan meninju bagian mukanya secara berkali-kali menggunakan tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya juga masih baru sembuh dari luka akibat perkelahiannya dengan beberapa musuhnya pada tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah itu segera disusul oleh tendangannya pada bagian perut Kabuto dengan cukup keras. Serangan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba dan bertubi-tubi itu tak sempat dihindari oleh Kabuto, ia terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang sembari memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa amat nyeri akibat tendangan Sasuke tersebut. Tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada temannya tersebut, seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut putih keperakan dengan sedikit warna biru di bagian ujungnya segera menghampiri Sasuke, lalu berusaha memukul Sasuke dengan sebuah tongkat kayu yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Sasuke berkelit ke samping kiri begitu menyadari akan bahaya yang mengancam keselamatannya. Naruto yang tak terima akan perlakuan curang dari pihak musuh mereka tersebut langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan ganti menyerang balik pada lelaki berambut keperakan yang membawa sebuah tongkat kayu tadi. Naruto menendang tongkat yang dibawa oleh pemuda tadi, lalu memukul bagian dadanya dengan begitu keras. Teman-teman lainnya yang juga tersentak akibat kejadian tadi segera terjun langsung ke arena dan melawan musuh mereka masing-masing.

"Suigetsu, kau hadapi si rambut kuning tersebut! Aku akan menghajar yang berwajah pucat itu," ucap salah seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut jingga dengan badan yang sedikit lebih kekar dibanding teman-temannya yang lain.

"Cih, jangan memerintahku, _baka_ Juugo!" lelaki yang bernama Suigetsu itu menggeram kesal pada temannya tersebut yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya dan bersiap akan menyerang Sai.

"Shikamaru, kau bereskan lelaki yang berambut putih panjang itu, biar aku yang lawan satunya!" ucap Neji pada Shikamaru yang kini hanya memandang malas pada musuh. Meski ia tampak begitu malas namun sesungguhnya ia memasang sikap waspada pada keadaan sekitar.

"Dia Kimimaru, aku pernah mengalahkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Cih, merepotkan saja." Shikamaru pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu mulai menyerang musuhnya yang bernama Kimimaru tersebut.

"Kau Neji kan? Ketua klub Karate Konoha High School. Apa aku salah? Aku Sakon, senang bertemu denganmu, sudah lama aku ingin bertarung denganmu," ucap Sakon yang menjadi lawan Neji. Neji tak membalasnya, ia lebih memilih untuk siaga.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke kembali berusaha menyerang Kabuto yang masih sedikit terhuyung hingga Kabuto terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi di atas tubuh Kabuto yang terjatuh terlentang, kemudian Sasuke kembali mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah Kabuto bahkan hingga kacamata yang dipakai lelaki tersebut pecah. Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke berdiri lalu memandang ke arah teman-teman lainnya yang juga sepertinya berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka masing-masing.

"Berhenti, kita kembali ke markas! Mereka sudah kalah," perintah Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya yang langsung membuat teman-teman lainnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sedang menghajar musuh mereka dan langsung berjalan berbalik menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mulai melangkah menjauhi Kabuto.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau main-main denganku." Suara maskulin yang terdengar tegas namun berkesan datar itu kembali terdengar. Dan tanpa ia menyebutkan nama, mereka sudah tau untuk siapa kalimat tersebut ditujukan.

xXxXx

_Ceklek..._

Sasuke dan teman-temannya kini sudah kembali berada di apartment milik Sasuke yang memang sengaja dibeli untuk menjadi markas tempat berkumpul mereka. Mereka duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruangan utama apartment tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dingin yang tersedia di lemari es.

"Hah, benar-benar melelahkan." Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Padahal aku belum menggunakan satu pun senjata yang sudah ku persiapkan," ucap Sai.

"Sudahlah, mereka hanya gangguan kecil. Tak begitu berarti untuk kita," sambung Neji dengan suara dingin yang hanya dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Sai dan Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan begitu nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone milik Naruto pun berbunyi, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Lalu Naruto mulai mengambil benda tersebut dari saku celananya, dan membaca isi pesannya.

Sender: **Hinata**_**-hime**_

Naruto_-kun_ sedang berada dimana? Kata Neji_-nii_ tadi, Naruto_-kun_ habis berkelahi lagi. Bolehkah aku ke tempat Naruto_-kun_ sekarang. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya tersebut. Lalu ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk menolak permintaan kekasihnya tersebut, mengingat hari yang sudah sangat malam, sekaligus juga memberitahu letak keberadaannya sekarang agar Hinata tidak cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, handphonenya berbunyi lagi, menandakan adanya pesan balasan dari gadisnya itu.

Sender: **Hinata**_**-hime**_

Tidak apa-apa, Naruto_-kun_. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartment Sasuke_-kun_, aku diantar oleh sopir. Lagipula Neji-_nii_ juga berada disana 'kan? Jadi tidak masalah.

Naruto kembali tersenyum memandang layar handphonenya tersebut, betapa ia merasa beruntung memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Hinata

"Ku tebak kau baru saja mendapat pesan dari Hinata, " ucap Sai seraya melirik sekilas pada Naruto.

"Kau benar, Sai. Hinata memang kekasih yang sangat perhatian, sekarang dia sedang menuju kemari untuk melihat keadaanku," jawab Naruto dengan bangga sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei sekarang sudah sangat larut, sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika Hinata ke sini?" tanya Sai.

"Aku sudah melarangnya untuk kemari, tapi ia tetap bersikeras akan pergi dengan diantar oleh sopirnya, lagipula ia akan aman disini selagi ada aku dan Neji tentunya." Naruto menjawab dengan nada yakin sembari memandang ke arah Neji seolah meminta persetujuannya. Neji hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil sebagai tanda ia setuju.

Sasuke lalu kembali muncul sembari membawa beberapa minuman kaleng dan snack untuk cemilan mereka. Naruto segera menyambar sekalen minuman softdrink lalu segera meneguk isinya hingga tandas separuh. Tiba-tiba,

_Tok... tok..._

"Itu pasti Hinata, cepat buka pintunya, Naruto!" Sai berkata seraya menyunggingkan senyum datarnya pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh Naruto yang langsung melesat untuk membukakan pintu apartment.

_Ceklek..._

"A-ah... Naruto-_kun, konbanwa_!" Hinata menyapa Naruto sembari menunduk dan memainkan jemari telunjuknya seperti kebiasaannya jika sedang malu. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Hinata yang membuatnya semakin gemas pada gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Masuklah, Hinata! Ayo bergabung bersama kami," ajak Naruto pada Hinata sembari menggandeng mesra lengan gadisnya tersebut menuju sofa kosong yang cukup untuk diduduki oleh dua orang. Sasuke melirik tak suka pada tingkah kedua sejoli yang tak lain adalah temannya tersebut, perubahan raut wajah Sasuke disadari oleh Shikamaru yang membuka matanya saat ia mendengar adanya suara ketukan pintu tadi.

"Hinata apa ayah tidak akan mencarimu jika kau kesini malam-malam begini?" Neji bertanya seraya memandang lurus pada Hinata yang memang posisi mereka bersebrangan.

"A-ayah tadi sore berangkat ke korea, ka-katanya ada masalah dengan perusahaan disana," jawab Hinata.

"Selesaikan urusanmu, tiga puluh menit lagi kita pulang!" Neji berkata dengan tegas seolah tak mau menerima adanya penolakan dari mulut adiknya tersebut.

"Hei, tapi kan Hinata-chan baru saja tiba disini. Uh, kau jahat sekali, Neji." Naruto segera menyahut dengan muka masam.

"Berisik... Kalian 'kan bisa bertemu besok." Neji membalasnya dengan nada dingin yang membuat nyali Naruto untuk kembali membantahnya jadi ciut.

"Na..Naruto-kun, wajahmu sedikit lebam. A-aku ambilkan air untuk mengompresnya dulu yah!" Hinata berkata seraya beranjak dari posisi duduknya hendak mengambil peralatan untuk mengompres lebam di wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Namun tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata, yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan! Aku bisa mengurusnya nanti."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tetaplah disini."

"Ba-baik."

Dari sudut ruangan, Sasuke mendecih tak suka pada tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya sok baik dan sangat berlebihan. Tapi perlu ditekankan, itu hanya menurut pemikiran Sasuke saja.

"Kenapa tak sejak dulu kau katakan perasaanmu pada Hinata. Sekarang sudah terlambat, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Dan kau tak berhak merusak hubungan mereka." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berkata dengan nada pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke, mengingat memang posisi mereka yang pojok dan bersebelahan serta agak jauh dari teman-teman lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke membalas dengan nada datar seolah menyalahkan kalimat Shikamaru tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku tau tentang perasaanmu pada Hinata. Kau selalu menampakkan emosimu tiap kali memandangnya. Hah, _mendokusai_!" Setelah mengatakan demikian, Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya dan tak mau ambil pusing pada Sasuke yang kini mulai terlihat geram dan tentu saja tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tak tahan pada pemandangan naruto yang sedang bermesra-mesraan dihadapannya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" Sai bertanya heran melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat seraya keluar dari apartmentnya tersebut yang hanya mendapat tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit pada lengan kirinya yang masih mengucurkan darah segar akibat pertempurannya tadi dengan Kabuto. Sasuke memberhentikan kendaraannya di depan sebuah bar yang terlihat sangat mewah dan ramai. Setelah turun dari mobilnya, ia lalu melangkah memasuki bar dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di sudut ruangan yang remang-remang dan sangat ramai oleh suara musik disko tersebut. Kemudian salah seorang pelayan wanita berambut coklat datang menghampiri Sasuke sembari membawa sebotol vodka dengan satu gelas kecil. Setelah tiba di hadapan Sasuke, pelayan tersebut lalu menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas kecil tadi kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang langsung diteguk habis oleh lelaki bermata _onyx_ tersebut.

"Tampaknya anda sedang ada masalah berat, Sasuke_-sama_?" Pelayan tadi bertanya pada Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras mengingat betapa bisingnya suasana saat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat berikan aku lagi vodka itu!" Sasuke menyahut dengan suara yang mulai serak, sepertinya pengaruh minuman keras itu mulai bekerja dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke merebut botol vodka dari tangan pelayan tadi lalu mengusirnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali meneguk beberapa gelas setelah akhirnya tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat badannya, hingga sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja dihadapannya.

"Brengsek!" Kini Sasuke mulai mengumpat tak jelas, pandangannya mulai kabur dan serasa berputar-putar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri namun kembali terjatuh.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sedang mabuk rupanya," ucap seorang lelaki pemilik bar tersebut.

"Hn, jangan menggangguku, Yamato!"

"Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua, Sasuke!"

"_Urusai_!"

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, Sasuke. Kakakmu pasti mencemaskanmu. Akan ku suruh pelayan membantumu berjalan. Apa kau juga perlu sopir untuk mengendarai mobilmu?"

"Hn, tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke lalu mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri tegak, meskipun sedikit agak limbung karena rasa pusing yang menderanya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah keluar secara perlahan dengan badan yang masih agak terhuyung. Yamato hanya menghela napas pelan melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

xXxXx

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara pintu mansion yang terbuka, ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, ia pun bergegas keluar kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan. Sakura sudah dapat menebak siapa yang datang, tidak mungkin Itachi, karena tuannya yang satu itu sedang keluar negeri tadi sore untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan yang sedang dalam masalah.

"Sasuke-_sama_! Astaga apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sakura terkejut begitu melihat tuannya tersebut berjalan terhuyung menuju tangga. Sakura segera memapah Sasuke dan membawanya berjalan menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar tuannya tersebut.

"Hinata." Sekilas Sakura mendengar gumaman dari mulut tuannya tersebut, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, Sakura membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu kembali memapah tubuh tuannya dan membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Sakura membuka alas kaki yang masih melekat di kaki Sasuke dan jaket yang digunakan Sasuke, namun ia begitu terkejut melihat darah segar yang tampak mulai mengering di bagian lengan kiri Sasuke. kemudian Sakura berlari menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K, sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Dengan sabar, Sakura mulai membersihkan darah pada lengan Sasuke, ia berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Setelah selesai membersihkan darahnya, Sakura lalu mengobati lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban. Kemudian Sakura segera membereskan segala peralatan yang telah ia gunakan dan membawanya kembali ke dapur. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan tuannya tersebut. Sasuke tampak memejamkan matanya, nafasnya mulai teratur, Sakura kemudian mengambil selimut bermaksud untuk menyelimuti majikannya tersebut. Namun Sakura tersentak begitu melihat Sasuke yang terbangun, sakura mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya.

"Ma-maaf, tuan! Saya tidak bermaksud membangunkan anda," ucap Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke merasakan rasa pusing yang sangat, sekilas ia kembali mengingat tentang Hinata yang sedang bercanda dan bermesraan bersama Naruto, itu membuatnya kesal. Lalu Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura secara paksa, Sakura tak sempat mengelak, ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas ranjang. Sasuke lalu menangkupakan dua tangannya pada pipi Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya secara paksa, Sakura yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan tersebut pun berusaha memberontak dan berteriak. Namun ia tak dapat bersuara karena saat ini Sasuke sedang mengexploitasi seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya dengan lidah. Sakura juga tak dapat bergerak karena tubuhnya yang di tindih oleh tubuh Sasuke dan kadua kakinya mendapat kuncian dari kaki Sasuke. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah memukul punggung Sasuke sekuat yang ia mampu. Tapi sepertinya perlawanan Sakura tersebut tidak begitu berarti bagi Sasuke, ia mulai menyusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam baju tidur yang Sakura kenakan, lalu mengelus bagian perut Sakura yang terasa amat halus. Tak berhenti hanya di situ saja, sasuke mulai menaikkan tangan kanannya menuju bagian dada Sakura dan menyusup ke dalam bra yang menutupi daerah tersebut. Sakura menggelinjang hebat akibat perlakuan Sasuke, ia merasakan ngilu pada bagian bibirnya yang terkadang mendapat gigitan kasar dari Sasuke, kini ia tengah merasakan rasa geli bercampur nyeri pada bagian dadanya yang tengah diremas dengan sangat kencang.

**.**

**(WARNING LEMON)**

**.**

"Aaagh~ Sasuke-_sama_, ku mohon hentikan," ucap Sakura setelah ia berhasil lepas dari ciuman Sasuke sembari terus meronta dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Hinata~" Sasuke hanya menyebut nama itu dengan suara lirih di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, Aaaagh~ to-tolong hentikan... Aaaaagh~" Sakura mendesah hebat karena merasakan putingnya di pelintir cukup keras oleh tangan yang sedari tadi meremas-remas dadanya. Sasuke tak lagi mampu mendengar ucapan Sakura, saat ini hanya nafsu dan emosilah yang menguasainya. Sakura semakin terbelalak saat ia merasakan bagian bawahnya tengah dielus-elus oleh sebuah tangan.

"Sa..Sasuke-_sama,_ Aggggh~ ti-tidak ja-jangan disitu! Aaaaagh~"

"_Urusai_! Diam dan nikmatilah! Kau milikku, Hinata."

"Ku mohon, tolong lepaskan!"

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sakura. Sakura cukup lega akan kondisi tersebut, ia berpikir jika tuannya tersebut sudah mau melepaskannya. Namun ternyata salah, Sakura semakin berusaha melepaskan diri saat tahu Sasuke kini tengah membuka paksa pakaiannya. Setelah usaha pemberontakannya yang sia-sia, kini Sakura telah tampak dalam keadaan tak berbusana dan Sasuke bertelanjang dada yang sedang duduk diatas perutnya.

"Sasuke-_sama,_ apa yang hendak anda lakukan? Tolong lepaskan saya!" Sakura berkata sembari berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya yang menjadi bahan pelototan Sasuke sedari tadi. Namun sasuke menggubrisnya, kini ia malah menarik paksa tangan Sakura agar tak menutupi kedua buah dadanya tersebut. Lalu secara kasar, Sasuke mengubah posisinya kembali menindih tubuh Sakura dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada payudara kiri Sakura kemudian meghisapnya dengan cukup keras, membuat bekas kemerahan dan rasa ngilu pada Sakura.

"Eeeengh~ Aaaagh~ hentikan! Aaaaagh~" Sakura tak bisa berontak lagi, kini dua tangannya tengah di pegang erat dan diposisikan berada diatas kepalanya oleh Sasuke. Hanya kakinya yang masih terus berusaha menendang-nendang udara. Sasuke memanfaatkan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas untuk meremas payudara Sakura yang sebelah kanan. Membuat sakura semakin menggelinjang hebat karena perlakuan tuannya tersebut. Setelah cukup lama meremas dada Sakura, tangan Sasuke kini berpindah menelusuri bagian perut Sakura dan mengelus-ngelusnya sejenak, setelah kemudian terus menuju selangkangan Sakura dan berhenti pada daerah vital milik Sakura. Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura dan kemudian mengocoknya dengan ritme pelan.

"Aaaaaagh~ Sa..Sasuke-_sama , _apa yang anda lakukan? Ooouchh~ hen-hentikan! Aaaaagh~ ku mohon," Sakura mendesah hebat merasakan sebuah jari tangan Sasuke yang mengocok bagian bawahnya.

"Hn."

"Aaaaaagh~ hentikan, Ooouch~ ku mohon."

Kini Sasuke menambah sebuah jari lagi, dua jari yang mengocok bagian bawah Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin menggelinjang liar dan meronta ingin lepas.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh~" Sakura mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, matanya terpejam, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu, peluhnya bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke mengeluarkan jemarinya dan menjilat bekas cairan Sakura yang menempel disitu, lalu ia bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan mulai membuka celana yang masih ia kenakan. Sejenak Sakura dapat bernafas lega namun di detik berikutnya ia terlihat membelalakkan matanya merasakan adanya benda asing yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan jari Sasuke tadi kini tengah memaksa menerobos masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaannya yang sangat sempit.

"Sa..Sasuke-_sama_, tidaaak... Jangan... Kumohon hentikan!"

Sakura berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap seseorang dapat menolongnya saat itu juga, padahal ia tahu hal tersebut sia-sia mengingat hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di mansion tersebut. Suaranya tidak mungkin terdengar sampai ke Security di pos depan gerbang mansion karena letaknya yang cukup jauh juga mengingat kamar Sasuke itu kedap suara. Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia semakin memajukan pinggulnya untuk menanamkan kejantanannya, namun saat sudah berada di pertengahan jalan, Sasuke merasa ada sebuah selaput penghalang yang menghambat jalan kejantanannya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, lalu detik berikutnya ia menyentakkan pinggulnya sehingga menyebabkan kesejatiannya merobek selapit penghalang tadi dan sukses masuk hingga ke dasar milik Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaarrrgh... Sa-sakit sekali, Sasuke_-sama_. Hiks..." Sakura berteriak kencang saat merasakan rasa perih dan ngilu yang teramat sangat pada bagian selangkangannya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu begitu sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan sebuah mahkotanya yang berharga. Seluruh miliknya yang seharusnya ia berikan pada kekasih dan suaminya itu kini telah direnggut paksa oleh tuannya sendiri.

_Plaak..._

Sasuke tiba-tiba menampar Sakura dengan keras membuat wanita tersebut terdiam dan berhenti memberontak, kini ia hanya terdiam sembari mengisak pelan menahan rasa sakit yang mendera jiwa dan raganya sekaligus saat Sasuke kembali meneruskan kegiatannya hingga selesai.

'_Kaa-chan, _maaf karena Sakura bukanlah anak yang baik. Maaf karena Sakura bahkan tak dapat menjaga kesucian milik Sakura. Maaf, _Kaa-chan_.' Sakura menitikkan air matanya begitu terbayang wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum saat mengatakan bahwa harta berharga milik perempuan adalah kesuciannya, yang hanya boleh diberikan pada suaminya nanti.

**(END OF LEMON)**

xXxXx

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang cukup terang karena lampu. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya, ia ingin tidur lagi. Sesaat, Sasuke merasakan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada tubuhnya, ia juga merasakan miliknya yang terasa terhimpit dengan begitu nikmat. Ia mengernyit begitu menyadari ada sosok seorang wanita berambut pink yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawahnya, keadaan wanita itu begitu berantakan, juga ada bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke ingat, tentang apa yang semalam telah ia lakukan pada wanita yang tak lain itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke juga dapat mengingat tentang suara isakan dan jeritan Sakura saat ia berusaha merenggut kesuciaannya. Ya, Sasuke mengingatnya, ia bahkan sadar secara penuh saat tengah melakukannya. Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya saat itu, wanita yang tak berdosa di bawahnya kini harus menanggung semua aibnya. Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Kemudian secara perlahan ia menarik miliknya yang masih tertanam pada liang milik Sakura karena bekas tindakannya semalam. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, "Eeengh~"

Setelah itu, Sasuke bangkit dan mulai memandangi tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya, tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak merah dan pipinya sedikit lebam, timbul sedikit rasa sesal pada diri Sasuke yang telah melampiaskan nafsunya pada Sakura. memang itu juga merupakan hal yang pertama bagi dirinya dalam berhubungan seks dengan wanita, namun kenapa ia sampai tega mengambil paksa keperawanan Sakura? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sasuke kembali mengingat tentang adegan Hinata yang bermesraan dengan Naruto, apa benar ia melakukannya karena sedang kesal pada Hinata? Karena ia merasa kasihnya tak terbalas? Benarkah? Bahkan Sasuke sendiripun tak dapat menjawabnya.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N : **Wow? Apa'an chap ini? Haduuuuuh.. kok Ayy merasa ceritanya tambah hancur yah =,=a _gomenasai_, minna_-san_! Maaf yah jika chap ini masih mengecewakan ^^a Ayy emg payah! #pundung! Sebenernya Chap 4 ini udah jadi sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi Ayy ragu mau updetnya *ngelirik adegan lemon diatas* Ayy bnr2 ragu dan gak siap mental. Tapi krn ada seorang yang bujuk2 Ayy spya cepet meng-updet klanjutan fic ini, akhirnya dgn segenap keberanian, Ayy updet juga chap 4 ini, hohoho XD

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana nih ceritanya? Apa masih membosankan? Masih kurang feelnya? Masih kurg bagus? Ato gimana? Oh iya, sebelumnya Ayy minta maaf kalau alurnya sangat lamban, ayy emg paling gak bisa bikin yang alurnya ngebut , Mohon kasih masukannya yah ^^a ... yg mau saran, kritik, nyumbang ide atau sekedar sapa dan saling cuap, monggo di klik atuh kolom Reviewnya ^^

Salam Hangat Selalu~

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh,, saatnya balas review dulu ^^7

**Mayu-chan :** maaf ya, mayu-chan... T,T maaf kalau Saku jadi harus menderita bgt T,T udh tuntutan cerita sih.. ^^a iya, Ayy sih ambil santai aja ama flamer itu ^^)b ini udah updet.. maaf kalau lama ^^ review lagi yah... XD

**Glenndigimon :** Whaat? Lemonnya kurang seru? Kurang banyak juga? Huweee #tepar. Ayy msih bru bljar bkin yg bgituan, jd mklumi sajalah kalau hasilnya jelek.. wkwk XD eh, kau menantangku yah? Ok, aku buatkan lemon lagi di chap ini. Jgn lupa yah, wajib review lagi ^^b

**Via : **waduuh maafin Ayy yah jika updetnya lama bgt. Maaf! m(_ _)m #sujud2. Ini udah updet, semoga suka yah ^^a , jgn lupa review lagi ^^

**mella-chan : **salam kenal juga, mella-chan. Di fave? Bolehbolehboleh XD lemon dikit? Haduuh maafin Ayy yah ^^a Ayy msih pemula, oke deh, di chap ini ayy ksih lemon lagi yg lumayan panjang. Hmm, Sasu cemburu ama SasoSaku? Oke, request diterima ^^7 silahkan dinikmati yah chap ini, jgn lupa review lagi. n,n)a

**uchihaiykha : ** mksih udh di bilang bagus! ^^ fave? Silahkansilahkan XD. Ini udh updet, tpi maaf ya lama banget, abisnya gak ada waktu yg mau kewarnet ^^a review lagi yah ^^

**Laguna Stream 1 : **sampah? Hehehe sejelek itu kah fic ayy ini? #pundung. Makasih reviewnya, ayy akn berusaha lebih keras lagi agar fic ini lebih bagus dan tdk sprti sampah lagi.. jhehehe ^^

**Laguna Stream 2 : **? yg bener laguna stream yg asli ituh yg mana yah? Jhehhehe..

**hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : **huhuhu iya, kasihan Saku. Sebenernya Ayy jg nggak tega buat Saku menderita banget seperti itu.. oke, pasti Ayy akan buat si Saskey itu ngejar2 cinta Saku nantinya. Tpi di chap depan yah, jhehehe.. ^^a review lagi yah...

**Lollipop girl : **tapi kn ntar lagi Sasu udh ngilangin perasaannya ama hinata. Kekekeke XD. Ini udah di lanjut, maaf kalau lama banget. Review lagi yah ^^

**Nanrina benci flamers : **makasih udah bilang bagus.. #kasihuang. XD biarin aja ah, flame kan juga termasuk bagian dari tantangan kita sebagai Author. Kalau kita kalah ama flamer, ya udah deh gak usah bikin fic aja XD. Hohohoho #plaak becanda. Ini udah updet, tapi maaf kalau lama banget.. ^^a review lagi yah jgn lupa ^^7

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha : **sampai berlinang air mata? o,Oa yg bener? Waaa berarti Ayy ada bakat bikin fic yang melo. Hahaha #plaaak. Favo? Boleh banget.. ^^ review lagi yah ^^

**Ran Murasaki SS : **Hehehe, pertanyaannya terjawab di chap ini. Dan makasih juga udah mau review, Ran-chan ^^ review lagi yah!

**Kawaiionna : **hiks, maaf kalau Saku jadi menderita banget. =3= ini udh updet, tapi maaf kalau lama banget. ^^a review lagi yah...!

**Sky pea-chan : ** minta lemon banyak? Oke oke, request diterima ^^ di chap ini Ayy coba buat lemon lagi. moga suka yah ^^ jgn lupa utk review lagi ^^)/

**melani kyuminElfsha : **hiks, kaya'nya Ayy emang udh terlalu membuat Saku menderita yah? Maaf, udh tuntutan cerita. -,-a ini udh lanjut, review lagi yaaah~~ ^^

**Karasu Uchiha : **panas? #kipas2in karasu-chan dulu. Wkwk XD review lagi yah! ^^

**Miyank : **hehehe,, meskipun updetnya lama (krn gak smpet ke warnet, saya tinggal di pedalaman. Warnet cm ada di daerah kota ^^) tapi insya Allah fic ini gak akan discontinue kok.. oke, request diterima,, Ayy akan buat Saskey klepek2 ama Saku, tapi secara perlahan yah. ^^ makasih udah review, jgn lupa review lagi ^^)/

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **Iya, Sasu emang jahat bgt #tendangSasuke. –padahal yg bikin jahat kan Ayy. Wkwkwk XD. Ini udah updet, tapi maaf kalau lama banget,. Review lagi yah ^^)/.

**Chaos Seth : **sampah? Huhuhu T,T gpp deh, tapi mksih udah suka XD.. review lagi yah ^^

**Pink Uchiha : **hot? Tapi banyak yg bilang kalau di chap kemarin itu lemonnya kurang banget #plaak. Aano, lemon model rape itu yg kaya gimana yah? #AyyBaka XD ini udah updet, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. Review lagi yah ^^a

**Violet-0101 : **Makasih udh bilg keren ^^a ini udah updet, tpi maaf gak bisa kilat. Review lagi yak ^^

**SS : **Iya Hinata yg disukai Sasuke, tapi itu Cuma skedar nama aja. Maaf yah kalau Saku disini terlalu menderita -_-a iya, Ayy akan buat Sasu jatuh cinta sampai klepek2 ama Saku.. hehehe #plaak. Ini udh updet, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat ^^ review lagi yah.!

**HikariNdychan : **pembunuh bayaran? O,oa waaaah. Sasu suka hinata kan Cuma sekedar nama aja, nanti bakal suka ama Saku kok ^^a di chap ini pun udah mulai kelihatan perubahannya. Oke, request diterima! Di chap ini Sasu cemburu ama Saku ^^)/ silahkan dilihat yah ^^ jgn lupa utk review lagi ^^

**Mauree-Azure : **iya, kasihan banget yah si Saku! 9,9)a oke, request diterima ^^a Saku di chap ini udah senang-senang kok.. tapi maaf kalau akhirnya jadi menderita lagi. heheheh #digampar. Review lagi yah jgn lupa ^^a

Yosh, udah selesai balas reviewnya. Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan nama ^^a

Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan di chap ini akan ada adegan **LEMON SASUSAKU,, **Jadi Ayy mohon bgt untuk semua yang masih dibawah umur ataupun yang nggak suka Lemon, nanti jika ada tulisan **WARNING : LEMON** ,, tolong langsung di skip kebawah hingga tulisan **END OF LEMON.. **Ayy udah memperingatkan yah.. jadi sekali lagi, ayy gak mau terima protes yg aneh2 ^^ hohoho... dan dosa ditanggung sendiri-sendiri wkwkwk #plaaak

Ok, langsung aja..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Sakura centric, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading Minna ^,^

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 5**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di kediaman Uchiha, menandakan adanya seorang yang sedang menderukan langkahnya pada mansion tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-sama." Ayame menyambut kedatangan Itachi sembari menunduk hormat pada tuannya tersebut.

"Hn. Kemana Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Itachi setelah ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang tamu mansion tersebut namun tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan dua orang yang ia cari. Kemana Sakura atau Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya jika ia pulang dari perjalanan jauh? Apakah mereka lupa? Tapi tidak mungkin, mengingat ia tadi malam sudah mengabari tentang rencana kepulangannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama sudah dua hari ini selalu menginap di rumah Naruto-sama. Sedangkan Sakura... entahlah, sudah dua hari ini ia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tak mau keluar, ia hanya keluar untuk membereskan pekerjaannya saja. Bahkan Sakura pun belum makan sejak ia mengurung diri," jelas Ayame pada Itachi seolah tau apa yang sedang dicari oleh tuannya tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi, Ayame?" tanya Itachi seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Entahlah tuan, saya tidak tau."

"Ya sudah, kau kembalilah bekerja!"

"Baik, tuan."

Ayame pun meninggalkan Itachi setelah sebelumnya ia menunduk hormat dulu pada tuannya tersebut dan berjalan menuju dapur. Itachi menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya yang berada pada lantai atas untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai dengan segala keperluannya, Itachi pun kemudian berjalan menuju lantai bawah ke tempat dimana kamar Sakura berada.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan, berharap akan adanya jawaban atas tindakannya tersebut.

_Ceklek..._

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang menampakkan wajah kuyu, matanya memerah dan sangat nampak adanya garis hitam yang tercetak jelas pada lingkar matanya, rambutnya kusut nan acak-acakan, keadaanya begitu mengenaskan. Itachi terkejut melihat keadaan gadis yang begitu ia sayangi semenjak kecil tersebut menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah, Itachi-sama. Maaf saya lupa kalau hari ini anda akan pulang dari luar negeri." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi langsung bertanya pada topik utama tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Ma-maksud Itachi-sama?" Sakura balik bertanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia tak ingin Itachi sampai tau tentang masalah yang membuat keadaannya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?"

_Deg..._

Tapat pada sasaran. Membuat tubuh Sakura menegang akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi.

"Apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Itachi seraya memegang kedua pundak Sakura berusaha menyalurkan berbagai macam perasaan pada gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak ada, Itachi-sama! Sasuke-sama selalu memperlakukan saya dengan baik," jelas Sakura. Itachi dapat menangkap dengan jelas adanya nada kebohongan pada ucapan Sakura tersebut. Itachi sangat tau tentang tabiat Sasuke yang selalu memperlakukan Sakura dengan kasar. Dia sudah memperingati adiknya tersebut, namun Sasuke tak pernah mau menghentikan perilaku kasarnya pada Sakura.

_Greb..._

Itachi tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan begiu lembut, terpancar sebuah rasa khawatir yang begitu besar dari diri sang sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi, Sakura! Kau hanya akan menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri. Setidaknya ceritakan padaku apa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini," ucap Itachi seraya menenggelamkan wajah Sakura pada dekapan dadanya. Sungguh batinnya terasa amat sangat perih melihat keadaan gadis yang ia sayangi menjadi begitu menderita seperti sekarang. Sakura hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Itachi, ia menangis tanpa suara, berusaha untuk tidak semakin membuat cemas tuannya tersebut.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu yah bersama, dan aku tak ingin mendengar kata penolakan!" kata Itachi seraya melonggarkan dekapannya pada Sakura setelah cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang begitu intim tersebut. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan. Itachi tersenyum lembut, lalu ia menuntun Sakura agar mengikutinya menuju ruang makan.

xXxXx

"Sakura~" Tampak seorang lelaki bermata hitam sekelam malam sedang bersender di sofa sebelah tempat tidur apartmennya. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian malam itu, ia sama sekali belum pulang ke rumahnya, padahal hari ini kakaknya datang dan sudah pasti akan mencarinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tenang dan menstabilkan pikirannya. Ia kembali memikirkan seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang selalu membangunkannya dan menyiapkan segela kebutuhannya setiap hari. Namun saat itu pula berkelebat bayangan saat ia tengah menyiksa gadis tesebut. Entah kenapa sedikit rasa sesal muncul dalam sanubarinya, setiap kali Sakura bertemu dengannya, bukan senyum manis dan keceriaan yang selalu diberikan gadis tersebut kepada Itachi, tapi sebuah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan dan rasa takut kepada dirinya. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke murka, mungkin itulah kenapa ia membenci Sakura. ia benci karena senyuman gadis itu tak pernah tulus untuknya.

_Ceklek..._

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dari apartmennya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok lelaki berambut nanas yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mau pulang kerumahmu, eh? Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, dan aku pun juga tidak berniat untuk tau. Tapi dengan kau tidak pulang begini, semua masalahmu tidak akan selesai," ucap Shikamaru sembari mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang milik Sasuke.

"Aku tau."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku sudah bosan melihat kau merenung terus, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun bangkit, ia memasang jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini tengah menguap bosan sembari menggumamkan kata '_Mendokusai.'_

Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang, benaknya masih berkecamk tentang gadis yang sudah dua hari ini dengan rajin menghantui segala pikirannya. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut _emo_ miliknya, berharap dengan ia melakukan hal tersebut, pikirannya akan terbebas dari segala masalah tentang Sakura, namun sayangnya hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia teringat saat ia tengah menyentuh tubuh pelayannya tersebut, kelembutan serta kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan begitu membiusnya.

"Aaarrrgh..." Sasuke berteriak frustasi, kini bahkan ia malah membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, gadis itu telah membuatnya menderita dengan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya, begitulah yang sasuke pikirkan. Hey, apa kau lupa Sasuke? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan Hinata, dan hanya memikirkan Sakura.

XXxXx

"Darimana saja kau, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya seraya berdiri menyender di pintu kamar Sasuke. Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya begitu ia tau bahwa adiknya tersebut telah pulang.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"Kau harus lebih menghormatiku sebagai kakakmu, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Itachi bertanya langsung pada topik utama, membuat kesan terkejut meski hanya nampak sesaat pada raut wajah Sasuke.

"Dia mengadu apa kepadamu?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada malas dan datar, berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi jika kakaknya tersebut sampai tahu bahwa ia telah memperkosa Sakura.

"Dia tak mengatakan apa pun saat ku tanya. Aku yakin ia hanya ingin melindungimu dari kesalahanmu," jawab Itachi seraya memandang tajam pada adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kau selalu membelanya, _nii-san_. Apa kau menyayanginya, eh?" balas Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, aku menyayanginya, bahkan **sangat menyayanginya**. Jadi jika kau menyakiti Sakura lagi, aku yang akan bertindak kepadamu,_ Otouto_." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pernyataan sekaligus ancaman tersebut, Itachi pun berjalan menjauhi kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan adiknya yang kini terlihat sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aaargh... brengsek!" Sasuke meninju dinding kamarnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, nampak darah merah segar mulai mengalir dan menetes ke lantai. Sasuke jatuh terduduk, wajahnya nampaknya kuyu, pandangannya nanar, sepertinya Sakura telah berhasil membuat pangeran kita ini jadi stres berat, eh?

xXxXx

"Itachi-sama, mungkin saya akan pulang agak sore. Saya akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapur dulu sepulang sekolah nanti," ucap Sakura seraya membereskan piring bekas sarapan pagi itu.

"Ya. Tapi ingat, kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu larut!" jawab Itachi seraya menyesap secangkir kopi miliknya.

"Baik, Itachi-sama."

"Kau bisa minta bantuan pada Sasuke jika kau-"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Itachi-sama. Saya bisa sendiri," tolak Sakura halus. Tak bisa dibayangkan ia akan berdua dengan Sasuke saat berbelanja. Oh tidak, Sakura masih belum sanggup menghadapi siruasi dimana ia bersama Sasuke, kejadian malam itu masih begitu membekas pada pikirannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menghabiskan onigiri sarapannya. Membuat Sakura tertunduk takut yang sepertinya tau alasan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggalkan sarapannya.

"Apa kau tidak segera berangkat juga, Saku?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, setelah saya selesai mencuci piring ini dulu," jawab Sakura seraya mengangkut beberapa piring kotor ke tempat dimana ia biasa mencuci piring kotor. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, ia lalu meminta izin untuk berangkat sekolah pada Itachi yang hari ini sedang ingin libur dari pekerjaannya. Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa menuju halte bus terdekat. Sesampainya di halte, Sakura duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia, suasana disana begitu sepi, hanya ada Sakura seorang diri yang kini sedang menunggu bus. Saat ia sedang duduk menunggu, tiba-tiba seorang pengendara motor berhenti tepat di depannya. Pemuda tersebut lalu turun dari motornya dan memarkirkan kendaraannya tersebut di pinggir jalan dekat halte. Lalu orang tadi membuka helm yang ia kenakan, dan nampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berwajah _baby face_ dengan rambut merah darahnya yang begitu menawan, pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk disamping gadis tersebut. Namun hal tersebut tidak mampu menarik perhatian Sakura yang kini malah sedang asyik merenung dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura-chan~"

"Eh, iya? Ah, kau Sasori! Kau membuatku kaget saja," sungut Sakura kesal. Sasori memandang wajah gadis yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dijumpainya, sungguh ia rindu pada gadis tersebut. Ditatapnya dalam wajah gadis manis bermata hijau bak permata emerald tersebut dengan dalam. Sasori mengernyit begitu menyadari adanya kejanggalan pada wajah Sakura.

"Saku, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Sasori begitu ia melihat mata emarald yang biasanya menunjukkan kecerahannya itu kini sayu dan sedikit bengkak.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja," kilah Sakura datar.

"Jangan berbohong Sakura!"

"Aku tidak berbo-"

"Ceritalah jika kau mau, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesahmu," ucap Sasori memotong perkataan Sakura seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi gadis tersebut, memaksa Sakura untuk melihat sang manik _hazel_ yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Habislah sudah pertahanan Sakura, air mata yang bahkan dirasanya sudah mengering karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu selalu ia tumpahkan dalam tangisan akibat kejadian nista yang menimpanya di malam itu kini kembali mengalir di pipinya. Sakura terisak pelan, tak peduli jika nanti akan ada orang lain yang memergokinya sedang menangis.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis, Sakura." Sasori berkata seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura, aroma _cherry blossom _yang lembut menguar dan memenuhi rongga pernafasannya. Sungguh hati Sasori begitu terluka melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi gadis tersebut, menanggung segala beban derita yang kini tengah ditanggung oleh gadis dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"Hari ini kau tak perlu masuk sekolah, ayo ikut bersamaku! Aku janji, tepat pada pukul dua sore, aku akan membawamu pulang. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasori sembari mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil yang disambut dengan senyum kelegaan oleh Sasori, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menghibur gadis _cherry _tersebut.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasori, ia kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang lusuh akibat tindakannya tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan, ayo ikut aku!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kerjamu-"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku bisa membuat alasan nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah keadaanmu." Sasori berkata lembut seraya memandang langsung pada sang _emerald_.

"Baiklah."

xXxXx

Kini Sasori dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah kuil yang terletak di daerah gunung dekat kota Konoha. Saat Sakura bertanya mengapa Sasori membawanya ke kuil tersebut, Sasori menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, Sakura. Meskipun aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, tapi mendekatkan diri kepada sang pencipta adalah jalan keluar terbaik dari setiap masalah." Sakura terenyuh mendengar jawaban Sasori, ia begitu kagum pada lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

Setelah melempar beberapa koin, mereka pun mulai berdoa. Baik Sasori maupun Sakura masing-masing begitu khusyuk dalam doanya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdoa, Sasori pun kemudian mengajak Sakura mengelilingi keadaan sekitar kuil yang begitu indah karena letaknya yang berada di dataran tinggi. Sakura dapat melihat pemandangan alam yang begitu indah, Sakura bahkan mulai bisa tersenyum dan melupakan segala masalahnya. Tak terkira begitu bahagia Sasori melihat Sakura dapat kembali menyunggikan senyum manisnya yang tulus, bahkan tawa kecil gadis tersebut pun tak ayal menimbulkan sebuah rasa senang tak terkira yang menghinggapi hati pemuda _baby face _tersebut. Mereka bermain-main di pinggir hutan yang terdapat di daerah tersebut. Sasori memetik berbagai macam bunga yang ia temukan untuk kemudian ia rangkai menjadi sebuah mahkota sederhana yang indah, lalu ia kenakan pada kepala Sakura, yang membuat Sakura jadi semakin melebarkan senyumnya seraya tersipu akibat perlakuan Sasori. Lelah mereka bermain-main, Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk duduk beristirahat di sebuah tempat dimana disitu terdapat sungai yang cukup lebar namun dangkal, airnya jernih dan alirannya begitu tenang, Sakura duduk di sebuah batu besar yang terdapat di tengah sungai tersebut. ia melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan membiarkan kakinya menggantung menikmati setiap aliran air yang menggelitiki permukaan kulitnya.

"Sakura, apa kau masih tak berniat untuk menceritakan masalahmu?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura setelah mereka cukup lama berdiam diri, Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain air pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Entah kenapa, perasaannya begitu tenang setelah ia selesai berdoa di kuil tadi.

"Aku masih belum sanggup menceritakannya. Tapi aku janji, suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu," sahut Sakura sembari memandang Sasori yang kini duduk disampinya seraya tersenyum lembut pada pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah juga untuk tidak pernah bersedih lagi, setidaknya jadikan aku sebagai sandaranmu dikala kau sedang tertimpa masalah." Sasori berkata seraya menatap tegas sepasang _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"Pasti," Sahut Sakura.

"Sudah pukul dua belas, sebaiknya kita mencari makan siang dulu sebelum pulang," ucap Sasori sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura, memaksa gadis tersebut untuk berhenti bermain air dan segera mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari hutan menuju kuil dan segera mengambil motornya untuk kemudian melaju kembali ke daerah kota Konoha.

"Sasori-kun, dari mana kau tau tempat kuil yang indah seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sedang berada di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku sering kesana setiap minggunya, dulu sebelum meninggal, _Otou-san_ sering mengajakku untuk berdoa di kuil tersebut." Sasori menjawab seraya memelankan laju kendaraannya dan sedikit menaikkan kaca helmnya.

"_Sou ka_! Tampat tadi sangat indah, aku suka."

"tentu saja, itu adalah salah satu tempat favoritku."

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori memberhentikan motornya di depan sebuah cafe minimalis yang cukup sederhana namun nampak berkelas. Setelah turun dan memarkirkan kendaraannya, Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke cafe tersebut dan mengambil tempat duduk yang di sekitarnya cukup sepi dan dekat dengan jendela, sehingga mereka juga bisa menikmati keadaan di luar cafe.

"Sakura kau mau pesan apa?" ucap Sasori setelah mereka cukup lama melihat-lihat daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh seorang pelayan cafe tersebut, yang kini sedang berdiri sambil mencatat pesanan Sasori yang hanya secangkir _mocca_.

"Eh, aku mau _pudding cake _saja dengan jus stroberry," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau yakin hanya memesan itu, kau perlu makanan yang membuat kenyang, Sakura." Sasori berkata pada Sakura seraya memandang lembut dan penh perhatian.

"Kau sendiri hanya memesan secangkir mocca, itu bahkan jauh lebih tidak mengenyangkan daripada pesananku," jawab Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tampak membuatnya semakin menggemaskan di mata Sasori.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Akhirnya Sasori pun mengalah pada Sakura.

"Kami hanya pesan itu saja, terimakasih sebelumnya." Sasori berkata pada pelayan yang sedari tadi sibuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Pelayan tersebut hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis pada Sasori, kemudian ia beranjak dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Pelayan itu genit, sedari tadi ia memandangmu dengan wajah yang sok manis," sungut Sakura kesal sembari mencibir kearah Sasori. Sasori yang mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi pun menjadi tergelak dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa benar, hm?" goda Sasori usil yang malah membuat Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, pandangannya seolah kau adalah dewa yang baru saja turun dari langit, menyebalkan!"

"Kau cemburu, eh?" ucap Sasori santai seraya mengerling jahil ada gadis _bumble gum _di hadapannya tersebut.

"Eh, te-tentu saja tidak. Kau percaya diri sekali, huh." Sakura tergagap menjawab candaan Sasori, wajahnya juga tampak sedikit merona. Sasori tersenyum lembut melihat respon Sakura, ia cukup senang- tidak, ia sangat senang jika Sakura tak suka melihat ada gadis lain yang meliriknya, ia sangat senang jika Sakura merona atas candaan dan godaannya. Salahkan jika ia berharap bahwa gadis di hadapannya tersebut memblas perasaannya?

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tadi pun kembali membawa pesanan Sasori dan Sakura. setelah menaruh pesanan mereka di meja, pelayan tersebut kembali tersenyum manis pada Sasori sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Sasori terkikik kecil melihat Sakura yang kembali menggerutu akibat kelakuan pelayan cafe tadi yang menurutnya genit.

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya, sebenarnya hanya Sakura saja yang makan, sedangkan Sasori hanya minum secangkir _mocca_. Sasori membayar seluruh tagihannya, kemudian mereka pun keluar dari cafe tersebut. sebelum pulang, Sakura meminta Sasori untuk menemaninya sebentar belanja keperluan dapur di supermarket terdekat. Dan Sasori, dengan senang hati tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan Sakura, jadilah mereka kini sedang berbelanja bersama sembari mengobrol ria dengan begitu akrab, membuat banyak orang lain mengira mereka adalah pasangan pengantin muda. Sasori menanggapi hal tersebut dengan cuek, beda dengan Sakura yang kini wajahnya tengah merona hebat. Setelah selesai berbelanja segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan, mereka pun keluar dari supermarket.

.

.

"Teme, bukankah itu Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke untuk menuju apartmen milik Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Lihatlah, ia bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah. Apa kau mengenalinya, Teme?"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, dapat terlihat oleh kedua matanya seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berdua dengan pemuda berambut merah, nampaknya mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal adalah sikap keintiman mereka, Sakura bahkan nampak begitu bahagia saat mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Siapakah pemuda itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Berbagai macam pertanyaan kini mulai muncul di benak Sasuke, tanpa sadar membuat ia menggemelutukkan giginya dan menyipitkan pandangannya tanda tak suka pada pemuda yang sedang bersama Sakura.

"Ah, ternyata Sakura-chan sedang berkencan. Pantas saja dia tadi tak masuk sekolah," ucap Naruto dengan santai, tanpa tahu bahwa ucapannya sukses membuat seseorang yang kini berada disampingnya semakin kesal. Sasuke lantas menginjak gas mobilnya dengan keras, membuat laju kendaraannya tersebut bertambah dengan drastis.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Apa kau mau bunuh diri, hah?" sungut Naruto kesal sembari berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencanng akibat keterkejutan atas tindakan Sasuke tersebut.

"Berisik, Dobe!" balas Sasuke dengan nada sinis membuat Naruto terdiam sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan apartmennya, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto turun sedangkan ia beralasan akan segera pulang karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Itachi. Naruto hanya pasrah dan memandang bingung pada perubahan sikap sahabatnya tersebut. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi? 'Hah, terserahlah!' pikir Naruto yang mulai menjejakkan kakinya menuju apartemen Sasuke, tempat dimana para teman-temannya yang lain sedang berkumpul.

xXxXx

_Ceklek..._

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi pada Sasuke yang baru saja pulang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya duduk di sofa tamu yang tersedia.

"Baguslah, Aku tak perlu repot-repot menghubungimu. Jadi begini, ada masalah dengan salah satu perusahaan di daerah Suna. Aku harus segera kesana untuk menanganinya, mungkin akan sedikit lama, yah mungkin sekitar sebulan. Jadi aku harap selama itu kau menjaga Sakura, dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya," lanjut Itachi, seraya menambahi ancaman pada akhir kalimatnya membuat Sasuke menyipit sinis memandang kakaknya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera berangkat, pesawatku akan terbang sejam lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi." Itachi pun lalu bergegas menuju mobilnya yang mana disitu telah menunggu seorang sopir. Sasuke tersenyum licik, sepertinya ada sebuah niat buruk yang sedang direncanakannya, eh?

"Ayame, kau boleh pulang sekarang!" ucap Sasuke pada Ayame yang berada di depan pintu mansion karena ikut mengantarkan kepergian Itachi tadi.

"Eh, tapi ini masih belum jam saya untuk pulang, Sasuke-sama." Ayame menjawab dengan nada heran,

"Pulanglah! Jangan membantah," perintah Sasuke tegas, membuat Ayame hanya dapat mengangguk patuh, sebelum kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk bersiap pulang. Hingga sekitar lima menit setelahnya, Ayame pun pamit untuk pulang. Dan kembali, Sasuke semakin tersenyum licik. Senyum iblis yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu dan hasrat yang buruk.

xXxXx

"_Tadaima_..." Sakura memberi salam saat memasuki manison dengan plastik belanjaan yang penuh di kedua tangannya.

"Darimana saja kau, eh? Membolos sekolah hanya untuk berkencan dengan pemuda lain. Cih, dasar murahan!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura yang baru saja tiba.

"A-apa maksud anda, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura terkejut mendapat sindiran yang begitu kasar dari penyambutan kepulangannya.

"Masih berkelit, eh? Kau jual berapa tubuhmu itu, hah?" Sasuke kini bangkit menghampiri Sakura, lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga Sakura jatuh terduduk, barang belanjaannya pun jadi jatuh berceceran ke segala arah. Sasuke kemudian menjambak surai _pink _milik Sakura dengan cukup kencang, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

**.**

**(WARNING : LEMON)**

**.**

"Ampun, Sasuke-sama. Tolong lepaskan, sakit!" Sakura terisak dan mulai mengiba kepada tuannya tersebut. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengubris permohonan Sakura, ia melepaskan jambakannya kasar dan lalu menampar pipi mulus dari gadis _cherry _tersebut. Sakura berteriak kesakitan, namun hal tersebut tak lantas membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Sasuke kini bahkan mulai membuka paksa baju seragam yang masih dikenakan Sakura. Sakura berusaha memberontak, namun apalah daya, tenaganya sebagai seorang perempuan sangatlah terbatas. Sasuke kini mulai meremas kasar kedua payudara Sakura yang masih tertupi bra.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, eh? Ini yang kau mau, dasar jalang!" hina Sasuke.

"Aaagh~ hentikan, Sasuke-sama. I-itu terasa sangat sakit." Sakura berteriak seraya mencengkeram kedua lengan Sasuke, berusaha mencegah pemuda tersebut meremas dadanya lebih kencang lagi.

"Sakit, eh? Kau bahkan mendesah, mengeluarkan suara kotormu."

"Aaaaagh~ ku mohon, aaaagh~ he-hentikan."

Sasuke tak memperdulikan lagi ucapan Sakura, ia terus menerus meremas dada wanita tersebut, membuat Sakura mendesah akibat perlakuannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-sama, Berhen- Aaaaagh.. ti," Sakura kembali mendesah, cengkeramannya melemah seiring dengan bertambah kuatnya remasan Sasuke pada buah dadanya. Sasuke lalu membuka paksa bra yang dikenakan Sakura, kini wanita tersebut sudah tampak polos tanpa tertutupi benang sehelai pun pada tubuh bagian atas. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura yang kini sedang terduduk di lantai, ia kemudian kembali menampar wajah Sakura dengaan keras, membuat wanita tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan darah di bagian sudut bibirnya. Sasuke lalu memegang dagu Sakura, memaksa wanita bersurai merah muda itu untuk menatap langsung pada matanya, dapat ia lihat sebuah pancaran mata yang sangat tidak ia suka, rasa takut dan rasa ingin menjauhinya.

"Cih."

Sasuke mencium Sakura paksa, ia menyesap segala cairan merah yang terdapat di sudut bibir Sakura sembari sesekali mengigit bibirnya pelan. Sakura mengatupkan rongga mulutnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak memberi akses pada Sasuke untuk mengeksploitasinya. Namun Sasuke tidaklah kehabisan akal, dengan sekali gerakan kuat, ia meremas payudara Sakura, membuat wanita tersebut kembali mendesah dan tentu saja Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, dan menjamah setiap sudutnya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, bahkan kini tanpa sadar posisinya telah berubah menjadi tertidur di lantai dengan Sasuke yang menindihnya.

"Emmbh~" Desahan itu kembali terdengar, saat tangan kiri Sasuke kini berganti mengelus-ngelus perut Sakura yang rata. Menimbulkan efek geli, nikmat dan hangat yang dirasakan oleh wanita itu. Tidak hanya behenti disitu, tangan Sasuke mulai turun dan menyusup kedalam rok seragam yang masih dikenakan oleh Sakura. Pemuda tersebut membelai pelan daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

"Eeeengh~ Emmmbh~" Sakura tak bisa mendesah dengan lepas akibat kini mulutnya yang masih di kuasai oleh Sasuke. Lidah Sakura ditekan oleh lidah Sasuke, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit sakit, tangan kanan Sasuke yang tadi duganakan untuk memegang dagu Sakura, kini turun dan kembali meremas kuat dada kiri Sakura.

"Eeeembh~ Emmmngh~"

Kaki Sakura menendang-nendang bebas akibat perlakuan tangan kiri Sasuke yang kini malah menyusupkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam celana dalam Sakura. Sasuke segera mengunci pergerakan kaki Sakura dengan kakinya, ia membuat kaki Sakura terenggangkan dengan lebar sehingga makin membuat pergerakannya sendiri semakin bebas. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya pada klitoris yang ia temukan sudah cukup mengeras.

"Kau bahkan sudah sangat basah hanya dengan perlakuan seperti ini, kau menikmatinya 'kan? Dasar jalang!" Sasuke berkata sembari memandang sinis pada Sakura setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dapat terlihat luka bekas gigitan pada bibir Sakura yang kini juga sedikit membengkak.

"Aaaaagh, hen- aaaaagh~ ti auuuuuh~ kan!"

"Kau meminta berhenti, eh? Tubuhmu sepertinya malah meminta hal yang sebaliknya."

"Sasuke-sama, Eeeeengh~ su-sudah auuuuh~ hen ooooooh~ tikan."

"Desahanmu bahkan sudah cukup sebagai bukti bahwa kau menikmatinya 'kan?"

Bosan dengan mainannya, Sasuke kini mulai beralih pada lubang kewanitaan Sakura, dia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Membuat Sakura sedikit memekik kesakitan namun kemudian segera disusul dengan desahan hebat akibat Sasuke yang segera mengocok jemarinya dengan cepat.

"Aaach~ Aaach~ Aaaaach~"

Sasuke menambah satu jemari lagi, ia juga menambahkan kecepatan laju kocokannya pada lubang Sakura, sembari tangannya yang satu lagi meremas payudara Sakura kencang, sesekali ia memelintir putingnya yang sudah menegak dengan cukup keras. Sasuke kemudian menuntun tangan kanan Sakura untuk meremas kejantanannya yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dan yang entah kapan telah terbebas dari celana yang tadi dikenakan Sasuke. Sakura pun pasrah, ia menocok pelan kejantanan milik tuannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali meremas payudara kanan Sakura kencang. Akibat tindakan Sasuke tersebut, Sakura semakin menggelinjang hebat dalam kuncian pemuda raven itu. Sakura merasakan perutnya tengah dipelintir kuat, bukan rasa sakit yang ia dapat, melainkan nikmat yang tiada tara, sebelum kemudian aliran cairan tiba-tiba menerobos keluar dari kewanitaannya, Sakura mendapat klimaksnya yang pertama, ia mengatur nafasnya yang kini tengah memburu. Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berhasil membuat Sakura menuju puncaknya, kemudian Sasuke menjilat cairan milik Sakura yang masih melekat disitu. Setelah menjilatnya, Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura, dan membagi rasa cairan milik wanita tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Rasa asin yang bercampur dengan rasa hambar saliva tersebut kini memenuhi rongga mulut keduanya, Sakura hanya pasrah dan meneguk sebagian dari cairan yang disodorkan oleh tuannya itu. Saat Sakura sedang berusaha mengatur aliran nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang sudah tampak polos tanpa sehelai pakaian sedang membuka rok seragamnya dan segera menyuruhnya bangkit dan berbalik badan menjadi posisi menungging. Bagai telah terhipnotis, Sakura hanya bisa menuruti segala kemauan tuannya tersebut. namun, ia lebih terkejut lagi saat dirasanya tangan Sasuke kembali menyibak celana dalamnya dan sebuah benda yang terasa besar dan hangat kini sedang menggesek-gesek bagian luar dari lubang kewanitaannya.

"Aaaaagh~ Uuugh~ Sasuke-_sa_ Oooogh~ _ma_," ucap Sakura tersendat-sendat akibat desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan tak dapat lagi ditahannya. Sasuke menyeringai, ia merasa menang telah membuat Sakura mendesah kenikmatan seperti ini. Pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut menurunkan celana dalam milik Sakura yang begitu mengganggu menurutnya. Tak mau menahan hasratnya lagi, Sasuke lalu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lorong kewanitaan Sakura, kemudian ia mulai memasukkannya secara perlahan.

"Aaaaaagh~ Oooouh~"

Setelah seluruh batang kejantanannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang sedang. Posisi Sakura yang sedang menungging tersebut membuat Sasuke dapat kembali meremas payudara Sakura yang kini tengah tergantung bebas dan bergoyang-goyang akibat tindakkannya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah kenikmatan, kini ia bahkan mulai menikmati segala tindakan perkosaan oleh tuannya. Meski tak mau, tapi Sakura tak dapat menolak lagi segala surga yang di berikan tuannya tersebut.

"Aach.. Aach.. Aach.. Aaaach.."

"Ooh shit,"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama terlena akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh satu sama lain. Sasuke memelintir puting susu milik Sakura, ia juga mendekat ke arah tengkuk wanita tersebut dan mulai mencium, menjilat serta menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan kulitnya, menimbulkan beberapa bekas cupang kemerahan.

"Aach.. Aach~ se- aach~ makin ce- Aaaah~ pat, Sasuke Aaagh –_sama_," ucap Sakura. ia bahkan tak sadar telah menujukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia kini tengah menikmati bahkan meminta lebih dari apa yang sedang tuannya tersebut lakukan padanya. Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menyebabkan baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasakan rasa nikmat teramat sangat.

"Oooch, aku aach~ aach~ keluar. Aaaaaaaargh~" Sakura berteriak kencang saat ia kembali merasakan klimaksnya yang kedua kali. Ia merasakan lututnya lemas, ia bahkan hampir ambruk jika tubuhnya tak ditopang oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum puas, kau harus bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," bisik Sasuke sembari meneruskan kegiatan _in-out_ nya dengan lebih dahsyat dari yang tadi. Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah dan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan lebih lama pada posisinya.

"Aaaach.. Aaach.." Sakura kembali terbawa oleh desah kenikmatan, ia lupa baru saja ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aaach, _shit_! Aku sampai..." Dalam sekali tusukan, Sasuke menanamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya dan menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya di dalam rahim milik Sakura. Sakura juga mendapatkan kembali klimaksnya yang ketiga, ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi bagian rahimnya. Mereka ambruk secara bersamaan diatas lantai, dengan tubuh Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura.

**.**

**(END OF LEMON)**

**.**

Mereka sama-sama merasa kelelahan akibat aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan, nafas keduanya pun masih memburu, Sasuke lalu mencium tengkuk Sakura dengan lembut dan tanpa adanya tindak kekerasan lagi. Kemudian sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, yang otomatis menyebabkan kejantanannya ikut tertarik keluar dari lorong kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke lalu melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, berarti sudah hampir sekitar empat jam mereka melakukannya. Sakura masih tergeletak lemas dalam posisinya, Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura kini merasa sangat kelelahan. Atas inisiatifnya, Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura lalu ia membalik tubuh wanita tersebut dan kemudian menggendongnya dalam posisi _bridalstyle_ menuju kamarnya. Perlu dicatat, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, bukan ke kamar milik Sakura. Sakura terlalu letih untuk menyadari hal-hal tersebut, ia ingin segera beristirahat dengan tenang. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh polos Sakura diatas ranjangnya, lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Kemudian Pemuda raven tersebut menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan keperluannya dan kini telah mengenakan piyama berwarna biru tua, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, disana ia menghangatkan beberapa makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Ayame tadi, namun telah mendingin tersebut. Sasuke membawa nampan berisi semangkuk nasi, soup dan beberapa potong daging salmon bakar ke kamarnya, kemudian menaruhnya di meja yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Sasuke juga mengambil sebaskom besar air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil. Dengan telaten, Sasuke mulai membasahi handuk tersebut kemudian mengusap-usapkannya ke seluruh tubuh Sakura yang terlihat masih kotor akibat keringat dan cairan cinta mereka. Sakura yang sedang terlelap kemudian terbangun akibat merasa adanya sapuan lembut dan hangat di sekujur tubuh yang tak lain adalah tindakan Sasuke. Sakura cukup tercengang akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu lembut ini, pasalnya selama ini Sasuke selalu bertindak kasar kepadanya. Ada sedikit rasa takut pada Sakura, takut akan kembali tersakiti. Lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah selesai dengan kegiatannya membasuh tubuh Sakura. Sasuke kemudian kembali menidurkan Sakura dengan posisi setengah menyandar pada bantalan empuk di belakangnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia menaruh baskom serta handuk di bawah ranjangnya, lalu berganti mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Sakura. Sakura hanya tercengang bingung, tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak habis pikir akan sikap tuannya tersebut. Sakura mulai bergerak mengambil sumpit, ia mulai memakan makan malamnya. Saat sedang makan, Sakura teringat kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menemani dan selalu menghiburnya. Pemuda berwajah _baby face_, bermata _hazel_ dan berambut semerah darah. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ia telah menghianati pemuda tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-_kun."_

xXxXx

"Kau tak pernah bercerita tentang siapa orang yang sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahmu kepadaku," ucap seorang lelaki berwajah pucat dan berambut klimis.

"Kenapa kau selalu membahasnya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jika aku tak mau membahas hal itu lagi!" sahut gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara pria tadi dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Hah, kau selalu saja begitu. Salahkah aku jika aku ingin tau, siapa pria yang bakal menjadi calon suami dari kekasih yang sangat kusayangi ini?" Pemuda tadi berkata dengan nada lirih, membuat si gadis jadi tak tega dan akhirnya memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Ku mohon Sai-_kun_, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, aku mencintaimu." Tangis gadis tersebut tak dapat lagi terbendung, segala dilema dan masalah ini sudah cukup mengganggu hidupnya, salahkah jika ia hanya ingin bersama dengan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya?

"Aku pun juga begitu, Ino-_chan." _pria tadi membalas pelukan si gadis, kini mereka berdua terlarut dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kasih yang diwarnai air mata dan dihiasi isak tangis. Cukup lama mereka berdua bertahan dengan keadaan tersebut, hingga akhirnya pemuda yang bernama Sai tersebut berkata, "Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau segera ku antar pulang."

"Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu, Sai-_kun._" Ucap gadis tadi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sai, seolah tak ingin ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

"Ino-_chan, _besok kita akan bertemu lagi, untuk sekarang kau ku antar pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk menemuiku besok!"

"Iya, aku berjanji kepadamu, Ino-_hime._" Sahut Sai seraya mengecup pelan kening gadisnya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'Aku berjanji padahal aku sendiri tak yakin akan bisa menemuinya besok. _Kami-sama,_ kenapa kau buat jalan kami menjadi lebih panjang dan berliku.'

Sai kemudian menuntun gadisnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu kemudian mereka segera pergi meninggalkan daerah pegunungan yang semenjak tadi menjadi saksi akan kegelisahan mereka.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan kata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan mengupdate fic ini.. m(_ _)m mohon maaf bgt yah! Ayy gak sempet ke warnet, jadi gak bisa updet nih fic yang sebenernya udah dua minggu lalu yang selesai. Maaf ^^a! Tapi ayy tebus rasa bersalah Ayy dengan buat chap yang super panjang, ceritanya sampai 6k+ words lebih lho T,T #teparngetiknya..!

Gimana dengan cerita yang sekarang? Apa masih gak tampak konfliknya? Apa udah ketebak alurnya? Hehehe maaf yah kalau ceritanya payah banget.. saya pemula ^^a maka dari itu, Ayy mohon bimbingan dari para senior2 dan senpai2 sekalian.. ^^)/

Oke deh, cukup sekian bacot dari Ayy! seperti biasa, yang mau protes tentang jalan cerita, mau beri masukan berupa ide, saran, request adegan, konkrit, atau sekedar cuap-cuap beri salam pada Author, juga silahkan klik kolom reviewnya yah~.. ^^a

Salam Hangat Selalu~

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh, saatnya balas review dulu ^^)7

**Iqbal Nara belom pengen login : **Saku hamil? waaah gak ada kepikiran nih XD ntar aja yah ^^a ok? pasti Ayy bikinin kok ^^a tapi tnggu konfliknya menurun dulu ^^)/**  
><strong>

**Uchihaiykha :** buat Saku cemburu? Oke deh! Tpi bkn di chap ini yah ^^a chap berikutnya aja. Soalnya yg ini mepet bgt wktunya.

**Gea Cherry Blossom :** Salam kenal juga.. ^^)/ bagus? Makasih.. hehe! Nanti Saku juga gak menderita kog.. sabar aja yah ^^a ini udh updet. Review lagi yooo ^^

**San Xerardo :** Salam kenal juga ^^a mksih udh bilang keren.. emm kriminal? o,Oa ini udah updet XD review lagi yah...

**My mine :** iya, ini udh lanjut ^^a mksih yah mau suka ama fic gaje ini. Saku ama Sasu pasti bahagia deh akhirnya XD ini udh updet,, review lagi yak ^^a

**resiwon407** : Silahkan ^^

**gamabunta-kun :** yg dijodohin ama Ino akan jelas di chap ini.. ^^a review lagi yah..

**Melani KyuminElfSha137 :** nc itu apa yah? #plaaakplook XD oke, request diterima! Tpi adegan itu bkn di chap ini yah, mungkin bbrpa chap kedepan ^^a gpp kan? Yooo~ review lagi jgn lupa ^^b

**glenndigimon :** hara...hara... Ayy mah gak tau sprti apa rsax sperm* itu, tapi kn itu mnrut cerita lainnya juga #nglirik bbrpa fic lemon XD #dor,,, ini udah updet ^^a review lagi yah!

**Nanrina benci flamers** : lemonnya bikin mimisan? #sodorin saputangan XD slightnya keduanya donk ^^a tpi scra brgantian.. hohohoho #dor. Oke, request diterima.. ^^b akan Ayy munculkan rasa takut dan tertekan dari diri Sasu ^^a tapi secara bertahap tentu saja ditiap chapternya, ok? Ini udh updet... review lagiii~

**BlackLily :** oke deh, request diterima ^^ akan ku tampilkan di adegan lemon mendatang. ^^b tapi gomenasai, chap ini pendek bgt. Soalnya waktunya mepet bgt. Maaf! review lagi yah ^^

**Mayu-Chan :** Keyeeen? Makaseeeeh #hug. Yups,, kamu pintar menganalisa ^^ calonnya ino emg Shika.. lebih jelasnya, silahkan baca chap ini ^^a review lagi nyoooon ^^a

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels :** suka atau obsesi yah? Ayy aja juga gak tau #plaaak XD iya, Sakura kasihan banget. T,T #Peluk Saku-chan. Review lagiiiii~

**SS :** oke oke ditunggu aja, insya allah beberapa chap kedepan hub SasuSaku udh mulai memanis (?) review lagi yak ^^

**AppleMaple **: Ow? Ini udh updet ^^ ayo review lagi ^^)b

**Karasu Uchiha **: iya maaf kalau updetnya lama banget ^^a ini udh updet lagi.. mohon sarannya yah ^^a

**Via :** Ini udah lanjut lagi ^^ review lagi yah :D

**Miyank **: syukurlah kalau suka ^^ ini udh dilanjut. Mohon saran kritiknya yah ^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL :** Sasuke udh mncintai Saku? Silahkan jawab sendiri dengan melihat tindakan Sasu di chap ini ^^a yg dijodohkan ama Ino? Silahkan lihat chap ini ^^a utk Sasu lembut pada Saku, di chap-chap depan akan mulai ditampilkan ^^a ini udh updet.. mohon reviewnya lagi yah ^^

**SeoNa D-Na :** salam kenal juga ^^ mksih udh bilang bagus n,n)a ini udh updet ^^ review lagi yah, wajib! #plaak

**HikariNdychan :** mksih udh bilang bagus ^^ #terbang XD ini udh updet lagi... review lagi nyooh xD

**Cherry kuchiki :** Kapan yah? Entahlah.. T,T mngkin bbrpa chap kemudian XD #plaak. Review lagi yah ^^

**Inai chan :** yups.. of course ^^ always happy ending to SasuSaku ^^.

**Kin hatake :** typo emang banyak, soalnya yg kemarin gak sempet ng-chek ^^ chap ini jg gak Ayy check dulu. Jdi maklumin aja kalau bnyak typo. Kesalahan yg aneh? Gak ush bingung, lha wong yg buat jg aneh kok #plaaak XD sip, request diterima... saso vs sasu, silahkan check di chap pendek ini ^^ wajib review lagi ^^a

**Mikyo :** mau buat lemon selain SasuSaku tapi takunya ntr banyak yg gak suka XD gheheheh #pesimis duluan 6,6)a ripiuw lagi yak !

**Luci Kuroshiro :** hehe, tebakannya meleset #dor. Silahkan check chap ini ^^a ini udh updet... jgn lupa review lagi ^^

**Shetlastraruki :** raru-chan ^^ request diterima, tapi maaf bkn di chap ini yah,, chap-chap berikutnya Insyaallah ^^a iya, gak akan discontinue kok... biar lama updetnya, yang pasti gak akan discontinue ^^a review lagi yah, raru-chan ^^

**Zetta hikaru :** sadis XD emang #plaak. Salam kenal juga Zetta-san. Panggil Ayy aja yah ^^a mksih udh mau alert+fave fic gaje ini. ^^ review lagi yaah.

Udah selesai bales reviewnya, maaf bila terdapat salah kata dalam penulisan nama, ^^a

**.**

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 6**

Sakura terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang tampak begitu asing. Ah iya, dia baru sadar jika mulai semalam ia berada di kamar milik Sasuke. Tapi kemanakah tuannya tersebut? Tidur dimana ia semalam? Sakura kemudian berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat kembali sadar dengan keadaannya yang kini polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya. Sakura melihat keadaan sekitar, terdapat tumpukan piring kotor bekas makan malamnya semalam yang masih terdapat diatas meja di sebelah ranjang tempatnya berada.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Sakura terbatuk, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang begitu selesai dapat terlihat adanya beberapa tetas liquid merah menempel disana. Sakura memandang darah pada telapak tangannya tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

Tak mau bersantai-santai, Sakura kemudian melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar milik Sasuke seraya membawa tumpukan piring kotor menuju dapur untuk kemudian ke kamarnya sendiri, berniat membersihkan diri di pagi yang masih cukup dini itu. Masih terasa rasa ngilu pada bagian paha dan selangkangannya, bahkan ia juga sedikit merasa pedih di daerah kewanitaannya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah atas keadaannya. Setelah selesai dengan segala rutinitasnya, Sakura kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sepertinya sushi dengan potongan kecil daging cumi-cumi sangat tepat untuk menjadi pilihan menu di hari ini. Sakura kembali asyik dalam kegiatan memasaknya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sushi buatannya pun telah selesai disajikan dan siap untuk disantap. Sakura kemudian melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, hari itu adalah hari libur, jadi dia tak perlu bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Sejenak ia sadar, ia sama sekali tidak melihat tuannya yang satunya lagi, kemanakah dia?

_Kring..kring.._

Suara telepon berbunyi, Sakura bergegas menuju ruang tengah untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ dengan kediaman Uchiha disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura berkata dalam telpon dengan nada riang dan ramah.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan , _ini dengan Ayame. Maaf Sakura-chan, tolong kau sampaikan permohonan cutiku, nenekku sedang sakit keras di kampung, dan aku diminta untuk menemaninya, jadi mungkin aku akan cuti selama beberapa minggu. Tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke-_sama_," jelas suara orang dari telpon yang tak lain adalah Ayame.

"Sou ka! Baiklah, nanti akan ku sampaikkan permohonan cuti Ayame _baa-san_, dan semoga ibu dari _baa-san _segera sembuh dari sakitnya," jawab Sakura sembari menyelipkan sepotong doa yang tulus.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah tau bahwa Itachi-_sama_ sedang pergi ke ke Suna. Mungkin tuan baru akan kembali sebulan kemudian."

"Eh? Aku baru saja mengetahuinya sekarang, pantas saja aku tak melihat keberadaan Itachi-_sama."_

"Ya sudah, hanya itu saja. Aku harus segera berangkat. _Jaa_,"

_Klik..._

Telepon pun terputus, Sakura lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, berniat untuk membangunkan tuannya tersebut dan mengajaknya sarapan pagi yang telah ia sediakan. Namun, Sakura tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di kamarnya, padahal ia berpikir setelah ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tuannya itu pasti akan segera kembali ke kamar miliknya. Sakura kemudian mencari ke kamar milik Itachi, namun ia juga tak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia menemukan Sasuke terbaring di ruang tamu, diatas sofa berwarna putih gading dihiasi corak berwarna golden. Ia juga dapat melihat adanya belanjaan miliknya yang seingatnya kemarin terhambur akibat kejadian yang keini malah membuat Sakura memerah mukanya. Perlahan, Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas, wajah datarnya tampak begitu polos dan damai. Dan, ehm- sangat tampan. Hey, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa tuannya yang sangat kejam ini memiliki wajah yang bahkan dapat dibilang lebih dari sekedar rupawan. Kelopak matanya menutup menyembunyikan kilau batu _onyx _ yang selalu menatapnya dengan sinar mata sinis dan amarah. Bibirnya yang begitu tipis mengatup dengan begitu menawannya, mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian semalam, dimana ia dan tuannya tersebut sedang ehm- berciuman panas. Kembali muka Sakura memanas saat mengingatnya. Pipinya yang tirus dan rahangnya yang tegas, oh sungguh pria dihadapannya ini sangatlah lebih dari sekedar kata 'sempurna'.

'Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan,' bantah Sakura dalam alam imajinasinya sendiri. Ia pun lantas menggoyang tubuh Sasuke pelan, menyebabkan pemuda itu kini sedang berusaha membuka matanya yang tersa begitu berat dengan perlahan.

"Aano- maaf Sasuke-_sama_. Sebaiknya anda mandi dulu dan segera sarapan! Saya sudah menyiapkan makanannya. Dan apa Sasuke-sama ingin mandi dengan air dingin atau air hangat? Biar saya siapkan segera." Sakura berkata dengan begitu kikuk. Entah bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap pada tuannya tersebut setelah kejadian memalukan yang bahkan telah terulang dua kali.

"Hn, tak usah. Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan airnya." Sasuke pun kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke turun menuju dapur. Ia kini tampak telah mengenakan kaos santai dan celana jeans selutut yang menimbulkan kesan casual akan tampilannya. Setelah selesai menuangkan segelas jus tomat dan mengatakan tentang perihal permintaan cuti dari Ayame, Sakura berbalik dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Namun sebuah tangan kekar memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Duduklah, dan sarapanlah bersamaku!" Suara dingin yang keluar tersebut bagai menghipnotis Sakura. Ia lantas segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan juga ikut sarapan sekaligus menemani tuannya itu.

XxXxX

"Aku sudah menelpon Teme dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang kesini," kata pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan mata sebiru lautan.

"Sebenarnya untuk hal ini, kita saja sudah cukup untuk mengurusinya. Tak perlu mengikutsertakan Sasuke!" Kini laki-laki lain yang berambut klimis dengan sembari tersenyum menyahutinya.

"Aku dengar mereka masih tidak terima atas kekalahan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya kemarin," ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat ikal yang diikat di ujungnya.

"Apa kau serius, Neji? Mereka seharusnya sudah sadar, atau kalau tidak, Sasuke akan benar-benar membunuh mereka." Pemuda dengan model rambut pirang jabrik menanggapinya.

"Hah, mendokusai... mereka hanya buang-buang waktu saja," sahut seorang lainnya dengan rambut model kuncir nanas yang kini tengah terpejam sembari tiduran di atas sofa.

"Entahlah, tapi ku rasa mereka punya alasan lain selain karena tidak terima atas kekalahannya. " Seorang lelaki berambut klimis dengan wajah yang kelewat pucat menjawabnya.

"Kau benar, Sai. Aku pun juga berpikiran demikian. Sebaiknya kau terus awasi gerak-gerik mereka. Tapi ingat, jangan sekalipun bergerak secara individu tanpa ada perintah dari Sasuke atau kesepakatan bersama!" Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Neji itu pun menyahut dengan nada yang serius.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawab Sai sembari tersenyum.

"Senyummu membuatku merinding, Sai." Naruto berkata seraya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Kau bilang apa, rubah jadi-jadian?" balas Sai tak terima.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa," elak Naruto seraya nyengir lebar andalannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bertengkar, eh?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara karena mungkin sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kegaduhan yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Sampai dia berhenti menunjukkan senyumnya yang mengerikan itu," jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk Sai.

"Apa maksudmu, eh? Kau sendiri berhentilah menyengir lebar! Itu membuatku muak!" balas Sai sengit.

"Apa kalian juga bersikap seperti itu, saat sedang bersama Ino atau Hinata, eh? Aku heran kenapa dua perempuan itu mau mempunyai pacar yang berisik seperti kalian." sindir Neji dengan lirikan tajamnya. Namun sebuah kesalahan besar telah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

_Braaak..._

"Aku pulang!" Shikamaru bangkit setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja dihadapannya, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain. Neji, Naruto, dan Sai hanya saling berpandangan bingung atas sikap Shikamaru barusan.

"Tapi, kita belum selesai-"

"Bilang saja pada Sasuke, aku lelah!" Shikamaru terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa ini karena kita yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya, Sai?" tanya Naruto pada Sai dengan suara pelan setelah sosok Shikamaru tak lagi terlihat di pandangannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sai seraya menggendikkan bahu.

.

.

"Cih, brengsek..." Kini Shikamaru sedang berada di dalam mobil miliknya, ia berniat untuk pulang demi menjernihkan pikirannya dari kekesalan yang melandanya akibat ucapan Neji tadi.

"Kenapa harus Sai yang menjadi kekasihnya Ino?" Shikamaru kini tampak seperti orang yang sedang mengalami depresi berat, ia terlihat sedang memukul setir mobil sembari menggumam dan mengumpat sendiri tidak jelas.

"Aaaargh... Payah!" Shikamaru berteriak dengan suara yang agak kencang, namun tak akan terdengar ke luar mengingat mobilnya yang kedap suara. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia selalu ia simpan dalam dompetnya.

"Kenapa kau malah memilihnya, eh? Apa kau lupa dengan segala kenangan kita dulu?" Shikamaru berkata dengan lirih sembari memandang foto gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru laut bak permata _saphire_.

XxXxX

"Sasori_-kun_? ada apa kemari?" tanya Sakura pada seorang pemuda berwajah _baby face_ yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang saja. Kau keberatan?" jawab Sasori seraya menunjukkan seulas senyum manis andalannya.

"Ah, anoo-"

"Oh, jadi kau sedang sibuk, yah? Ya sudah, mungkin lain kali saja." Sasori bersiap hendak berbalik meninggalkan mansion Uchiha tersebut sebelum kemudian sebuah tangan kecil menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Sakura pun kemudian segera melepas pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasori dan berbalik lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura akhirnya kembali dengan mengenakan setelan kaos santai berwarna putih dengan rok hijau yang panjangnya sedikit dibawah lutut, membuatnya semakin berkesan manis.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" Sasori lantas menarik lembut tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya menuju motor yang terparkir di halaman mansion Uchiha tersebut.

"Ano, kenapa Sasori-_kun_ bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha?" tanya Sakura heran sembari berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasori.

"Para _security_ yang menjaga mansion ini mengenaliku sebagai cucu dari nenek chiyo, lagi pula aku adalah teman Itachi, jadi wajar saja mereka memberiku izin memasuki halaman mansion ini."

"_Sou ka_!"

Mereka kemudian naik motor milik Sasori dan menuju sebuah cafe minimalis yang terletak di pusat kota konoha. Sasori dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka dengan canda dan tawa. Sakura terkadang tertawa begitu mendengar cerita masa lalu Sasori yang begitu konyol, Sasori sendiri pun hanya dengan melihat Sakura gembira sudah membuat segala perasaannya menjadi nyaman.

"Sakura, jika aku berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu, bagaimana tanggapanmu?" Sasori bertanya seraya memandang lurus ke arah emerald dengan disertai senyuman lembut.

"Eh? Aku akan bahagia." Sakura menjawab dengan spontan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Aku memang menyukaimu." Sasori berkata dengan ringan tanpa sadar jika ia telah membuat Sakura mematung akibat pernyataannya barusan.

Sakura senang. Ya tentu saja, Sakura bahkan amat sangat senang mendengarnya. Perasaannya terbalas, sudah pasti akan sangat lega rasanya di hati ini. Tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran wanita merah jambu itu, entah kenapa ia jadi kembali merasa telah menghianati pemuda _hazel_ dihadapannya tersebut. sekilas kembali melintas bayangan-bayangan saat Sasuke tengah menyentuhnya, Sakura merasa sakit tak terperi di bagian dada kala mengingatnya. Perasaannya terluka, namun entah karena apa.

"Sakura? hey, Sakura~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara panggilan Sasori membawa Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada." Sedikit nada keraguan terlukiskan dalam jawaban Sakura, membuat Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jika pernyataanku tadi mengganggumu, lebih baik kau lupakan saja!"

"E-eh, bu-bukan seper-"

"Sudah agak sore, sebaiknya kita pulang!" Sasori memotong ucapan Sakura, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe setelah meletakkan uang bill pembayarannya diatas meja. Sakura yang kebingungan pun hanya dapat terdiam dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori yang sudah beberapa langkah mendahuluinya.

.

.

"Cih!" Seorang pria berambut raven mendecih begitu ia kembali disuguhi pemandangan dari seorang wanita yang identik dengan warna merah muda lembut bersama pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah sedang keluar dari cafe yang ia lewati saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartmennya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu sedikit jera!" Dari dalam mobilnya, Sasuke menyeringai sinis dan memandang dengan tatapan membunuh pada dua orang objek yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan amatannya.

XxXxX

"Terimakasih, atas makan siangnya, Sasori-_kun_. Dan maaf atas sikapku tadi," ucap Sakura begitu mereka telah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan," balas Sasori sembari tersenyum tulus.

"A...aku, aku-"

"Sudah sore, nenek pasti akan sangat marah jika aku sampai pulang telat. Maaf Sakura, aku harus segera pulang, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu makan siang bersama lagi." Sasori kemudian kembali menghidupkan mesin motornya dan menarik gasnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

_Ckiiiiiit..._

Sasori menginjak rem motornya dengan begitu tiba-tiba, saat menyadari ada sebuah mobil hitam yang menghadang jalannya di sebuah kawasan jalan lenggang yang memang jarang dilalui pengendara lainnya.

"Maaf, bisakah anda menepikan mobil anda, tuan? Saya ingin lewat," ucap Sasori keras berharap akan adanya tanggapan dari pemilik mobil tersebut. Namun hening, tak ada sahutan. Padahal Sasori yakin, ia dapat melihat adanya bayangan samar yang sedang duduk di balik kaca gelap mobil itu.

"Tuan, bisakah anda menepikan mobil anda? Saya mau lewat." Sasori mengencangkan suaranya, namun kembali ia tak mendapat balasan. Hingga akhirnya, habislah batas kesabarannya, ia pun memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan, lalu menuju mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian Sasori mengetuk kaca pintu mobil tersebut, hingga kemudian muncullah seorang pemuda bermata _Onyx_ yang kini tengah menyeringai seraya memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan kepadanya. Sasori seperti melihat wujud Itachi namun dalam sosok yang lebih muda dan mungkin lebih menawan tanpa adanya garis keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sasori sadar siapa yang tengah berhadapan dengannya saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi dan juga merupakan majikan dari Sakura.

"Apa keperluanmu, Uchiha?" Sasori bertanya tanpa adanya rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Hn, jauhi Sakura!" Sasuke menjawab sejenak setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau hanya majikannya, dan kau tak berhak mengatur hidupnya."

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya." Jawaban yang telak, membuat Sasori terjebak dalam hening beberapa saat.

"Setidaknya, aku menghargainya sebagai manusia. Tidak sepertimu yang menganggapnya sebagai hewan peliharaan." Sasori membalas dengan nada lirih seraya menatap tajam kedua _onyx _yang kini juga menatap _hazel_ miliknya.

"Aku tak peduli. Sakura adalah milikku, dia memang hewan peliharaanku. Dan kau tak mempunyai hak untuk mengganggu apa yang menjadi peliharaanku."

"Kau bukan manusia, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Asal kau tau, kau hanya memiliki raganya saja. Hati dan perasaannya, telah menjadi milikku." Sasori berkata seraya tersenyum sinis seolah menantang tuan Uchiha yang berada dihadapannya.

_Bruuuak..._

Sasuke mendaratkan satu tinjuan keras pada muka Sasori yang tentu saja tak sempat dielak. Sasori yang tak terima segera bangkit dan balik menendang lutut Sasuke yang menyebabkan bungsu Uchiha tersebut jatuh berlutut. Sasori hendak kembali menyerang Sasuke namun sayang kaki kanannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke yang kemudian dipelintir dengan keras menyebabkan Sasori terbanting ke tanah. Keadaan jalan yang memang sepi dan jarang di lalui orang menyebabkan mereka bisa leluasa melanjutkan perkelahian.

"Cih," decih Sasori sembari mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jauhi Sakura." Sasuke kembali bertitah layaknya seorang raja yang tak ingin ucapannya terbantahkan.

"Tidak akan pernah ku lakukan itu, brengsek!"

"Terserah kau saja, atau kau lebih memilih Sakura menderita, hem?" Sasuke kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Akasuna. Aku harus segera pulang, Sakura pasti sudah menunggu untuk ku sentuh kembali malam ini." Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sasori sembari menatap tajam untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia masuk dalam mobil mewahnya dan meniggalkan Sasori yang terpaku dan menegang akibat ucapan terakhir dari Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura~ maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungimu." Setetes liquid bening turun meninggalkan peraduan sang _hazel_ yang kini berkilat marah namun sarat akan rasa kepedihan. Sasori segera menghapus jejak air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, lalu ia kembali menuju motornya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu akan pecahnya perang antara ia dan Sasuke.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N : **Hay minna-san... ^^a maaf ya, kalau updetannya lama! Mohon maklum, bentar lagi udah Ujian akhir semester, Ayy harus belajar terus-terusan T,T)a ... ini aja Ayy ngetiknya sembunyi-sembunyi, karena sekarang udah dilarang main laptop lagi T,T makanya juga gak bisa ngetik banyak2. Maaf yah kalau chap ini pendek banget.. dan sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin setelah ini ayy akan lama updetnya, soalnya mau fokus ama ujian semester dulu ^^a ,,, gpp kan?

Eh minta saran+kritiknya utk chap ini ^^a sekedar sapa pun juga boleh, asal review.. •_•a review kalian yang menentukan jalan cerita ini ^^a #plaak. Oke sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ^^)/

Salam Hangat Selalu~

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh, saatnya balas review dulu ^^a hehehe...

**Via Chan : **ini udah dilanjut ^^a mohon reviewnya lagi yah. :)

**Sabaku no Lia** : gantung? Aaa masak? #bunuhdiri. Heheh maaf yah kalau updetannya lama, abis UKK nih #plaaak alesan. Ayo review lagi yah ^^)/

**Me** : maaf kalau chap kemarin banyak adegan kasarnya ^^'a dan sepertinya di chap ini ada sedikit kekerasannya lagi. hehehe #nyengir# tapi cm sedikit kok #gak mau salah# iya nih fic gak akan saya discontinue ^^7 tapi maaf kalau lelet updetnya. Wkwkwk XD .. eh, review lagi yah ^^

**Gea Cherry Blossom **: haaay juga Gea-chan ^^)/ gimana hasil exam nya? Semoga bagus yah. Ini udah updet.. ayo review lagi yah..

**Kyki**: wah, suka Saso yah ^^a hehehe sama donk #tosdulu# ini chap 7 udh updet,,, review lagi yah ^^

**Hime hime chan** : salam kenal juga, Himechan ^^a gak apa-apa kok ^^ yang penting review.. endingnya? Wah masih belom kepikiran nih #plaak XD mohon review lagi yah ^^

**Luci Kuroshiro** : waduh pertanyaannya banyak banget ^^a iya disini konflik lainnya ada di hubungan ShikaInoSai ^^a soal penyakit Sakura, udh di jelaskan di chap ini, silahkan dibaca sendiri yah ^^ kalau soal ending, entahlah... mungkin akan saya adakan voting XD wkwkwk #digampar.. ini udh updet, tpi maaf kalau ngaret ^^a review lagi donk!

**Cherry kuchiki** : baikannya mungkin akan dimulai dari konflik di fic ini, hehehe #ketawagaring# sampe berapa chap yah? Gak tau juga.. #Bugh! Udah updet, tapi maaf kalau lama.. ^^ hayoo wajib review lagi XD #maksa

**HikariNdychan** : iya, Saku ku buat punya penyakit ^^a maaf yah XD #plaak# soal ending, ehmmmm~~ lalala XD Ini udah updet kok ^^ ayo review lagi yah, Ndy-chan ^^

**Nanrina benci flamers** : wkakakakak XD sumpah, Ayy ngakak baca reviewmu, aduuh kamu lucu banget Nanrina-chan #cubit pipi# ini udh updet, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat... ^^ review lagi lhooh yah! Wajib! XD

**Momo Kuro** : Seruu? Yakin? Aaaah makasih XD wah sukanya lemon yang ada kekerasan yah? #merinding# XD Ini udah updet kok.. mohon reviewnya lagi yah ^^

**SS** : Eh, eh.. kenapa yah XD etto, disini udh dijelaskan kenapa Saku batuk darah ^^a ini udah updet, moga puas yah XD jangan lupa untuk review lagi ^^a

**Fumuki Ai** : Ujianku sukses, berkat doa Ai-chan ^^a yeay! Ini udah updet.. review lagi yak! ^^

**Miyank** : waah, iya.. Saku emang Cuma milik Sasuke XD #ikut2# ini udh di lanjut,,, review lagi yah jgn lupa ^^

**Mayu-Chan** : ini udah di lanjut.. ayo ayo, review lagi yah ^^

**Karasu Uchiha** : Aaa.. etto.. maaf kalau alurnya sedikit berbelit-belit ^^a #nyengir# saya mohon bimbingan dari senpai, jadi silahkan berkritik ria yah senpai.. Onegai T_T kritik senpai, adalah sumber energi bagi saya #plaaak XD

**Me** : eh kok ada dua yah nick me yg review? Iya, lime nya udah ku kurangi kok takarannya (?) #gak yakin# ini udah updet.. ^^ hayoo harus review lagi yah ^^ XD

**Kelinci kecil** : ini udah updet.. ^^ review lagi yah XD

**Kitty Kuromi** : salam kenal juga, senpai ^^)/ mosok sih hampir sama T_T haduuuh gomenasai senpai,, maaf banget T_T aku gak tau... apa perlu ku rubah kata-kata itu? Eh, updet aja gak apa2.. gak akan ku bilang plagiat kok, kan ide kita beda meski temanya sama XD aku juga bahagia bisa ketemu Author yg baik seperti senpai XD alert? Silahkan ^^ eh, review lagi yah ;)

**Sambita Akanra** : Huooo kenapa dengan ceritanya? XD apa masih ada yg kurang? Tuangkan aja yah segala unek-unek di review ^^ ini udah updet ^^ hayoooo review lagi yakk.. reviewmu mengalihakan duniaku (?)

**Tiffany SNSD** : sarannya udah ku pertimbangin,, tapi kalau pakai Saku mungkin nanti akan ngerombak ulang alur cerita yang udah kesusun.. jadi gimana kalau pakai orang lain saja? Gpp kan XD #plaak! Makasih udh mau beri saran pada Author Baka ini.. minta sarannya lagi yah ^^

**Riequinox** : jiaaah kok masih kayaknya sih XD #sogok pake lolypop# iya, Saku udah agak melawan di chap ini,, ^^ hehehe .. eh makasih udah bilang bagus, Ayy akan pertahanin itu ^^7 jadi mohon bimbingannya lagi yah :D

**Mikyo** : sasuke kan emang keren udah dari sononya #plaak! Ini udh updet.. review lagi yah ^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL** : Ayy juga suka ShikaIno, kita sama #tosdulu# ini udah updet,, tapi maaf gak bisa jet (?) review lagi yak jangan lupa XD

**AppleMaple** : hyaa maaf kalau pendek XD semoga bagus yah hasil ujiannya XD review lagi yak jangan lupa ^^a

**Tobaru** : masak sih? Padahal Ayy niatnya mau jadi'in Sasori sebagai orang yang emaang dicinta oleh Sakura.. tapi belom kegambar dengan jelas yah T_T ya sih, ayy emang buat si Sku agak plin-plan dan bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya #gampared# ini udah updet... mohon reviewnya lagi yah ^^

**SeoNa D-Na** : jeng..jeng..jeng XD Tada... Ayy updet lagi kan XD #tiru2# review lagi yah ;')

**Glenndigimon** : aduh,, reviewmu buatku pundung tauk! #tendang Glenn XD wkwkwk nih pesenanmu ada di chap ini semua,, tapi maaf gak ada NaruHina nya dulu, Cuma ShikaIno. XD wajib review lagi yak XD

**CarnationKEKKAISHI** : udah kok, Sasuke udah mulai meluruh pada Sakura XD ini udh updet.. review lagi yak jangan lupa ;)

**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : hiks hiks... udah jangan nangis lagi #kasih tissue# iya, ini si Saskey itu udah mulai sadar ^^ btw, review lagi yak.. wajib XD #maksa

**Melani KyuminElfSha** : wkwkwk... si Sasu kalau cemburu, hukumannya malah ehem XD #ditendang# ini udah dilabjut.. review lagi yak XD

**Chierin's tsubaki** : Aloha juga XD wow, mksih udh bilang fic ini bagus #kasih Lolypop# XD iya, si Saskey pasti akan ku buat tergila-gila pada Saku-chan ^^ ini udah updet,, jangan lupa review lagi yah.. dan salam kenal balik ^^)/

**Lhylia Kiryu** : hei, salam kenal juga yah XD makasih udah bilang bagus.. heheh XD Pasti deh,, pasti si Sasu-chan itu akan ku buat cinta mati sampai klepek-klepek pada Saku.. disini udah mulai terlihat kok perasaanya si Sasuke ^^ udah updet.. mohon review lagi yah

**FairyLucyka** : benarkah keren? #mataberbinar# SasoSaku mungkin akan full di beberapa chap depan... jadi tetap mengikuti jalan ceritanya yah :D ini udah updet.. mohon reviewnya lagi yah ^^

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga balas reviewnya ^^a mohon maaf yah bila terdapat kesalahan penulisan nama.. XD #plaak

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading Minna ^,^

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 7**

"Aaaach.. aach.. aaaach.. Sa..Sasuke_-sama_, ouuuch." Sakura mendesah seiring dengan cepatnya Sasuke memajukan mundurkan pinggulnya. Wanita yang kini sedang terlentang dibawah tuannya dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke itu nampak memejamkan matanya, tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke yang terkadang digunakan untuk menjambak rambut majikannya tersebut kala ia mendapati sensasi seolah membuatnya akan meledak akibat titik-titik sensitifnya mendapat sentuhan-sentuhan erotis dari Sasuke. Sasuke tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya bergerak meremas dada kiri Sakura, membuat si empunya kembali mengerang kenikmatan.

"Aaaaach~ Sa..Sasuke_-sama_." Sasuke semakin mempercepat genjotannya begitu ia merasa kejantanannya terjepit dengan sangat kuat oleh milik Sakura.

"Aaaach... aaaach... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh..." Sakura berteriak kencang begitu ia mendapat klimaksnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali di malam ini.

"Aaaaah, _shit_!" Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura saat ia juga kembali mendapatkan klimaks yang sudah ke dua kalinya bersamaan dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua terkapar dengan posisi Sasuke yang masih menindih Sakura, keduanya tampak sama-sama kelelahan dilihat dari derasnya peluh yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tak beraturan. Pasalnya ini sudah lima jam sejak mereka mulai melakukannya, dan Sakura benar-benar sudah merasa tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sasuke_-sama_, izinkan saya untuk tidur!" ucap Sakura seraya mulai memejamkan mata, rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tak dapat lagi ditahan, tak peduli meski ia harus tidur dalam pelukan majikannya.

"Hn, tidurlah!" Sebuah kecupan ringan menjadi pengantar tidur Sakura. Sasuke perlahan bangun dari posisinya untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos milik Sakura lalu kemudian ia pun ikut tidur disampingnya seraya memeluk erat wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sakura!" Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Sakura begitu wanita itu telah tertidur lelap, tatapan _onyx_ yang sarat nan penuh arti tersebut begitu ambigu. Entah apa yang sedang berada dalam pikiran Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

XxXxX

Pagi menjelang, burung-burung kecil yang berkicau di sekitar mansion menyadarkan Sakura dari alam mimpinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling demi mengingat kembali atas apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Melihat ia yang kini berada di kamar Sasuke, tidur satu ranjang bersama tuannya yang bahkan sama-sama dalam keadaan polos membuat ia teringat akan semua kejadian semalam. Nampak rona merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya kala melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin besar yang penuh bercak _kissmark _dari tuannya. 'Betapa sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat ganas memperlakukan dirinya', begitulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, wanita itu perlahan turun dari ranjang untuk membuka tirai jendela, menyebabkan sinar matahari pagi menerobos dan menyinari kamar. Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat silau mengganggu tidurnya, ia terbangun dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari pandangannya yang terpaku pada keadaan luar mansion. Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati Sakura, kemudian memeluk wanita itu dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Sasuke-_sama_? Ma-maafkan saya jika membuat tidur anda terganggu," ucap Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya begitu merasa sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hn, tak apa." Sasuke menjawab sambil menghirup aroma tubuh wanita yang kini berada dalam dekapannya dan sesekali ia menggigit pelan leher Sakura menyebabkan bercak merah kembali bertambah menghiasi leher jenjang pelayan manisnya tersebut.

"Eeeummph, Sasuke_-sama_! Ti-tidak, hentikan! Ku-kumohon, jangan lagi!" Sakura berusaha mencegah tangan Sasuke yang mulai bergerak merayapi buah dadanya.

"Jauhi Sasori!"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang tampak samar pada indra pendengarannya karena Sasuke mengucapkan dengan nada begitu lirih.

"Kau tidak tuli, Sakura. Ini perintah, dan aku tak mau kau melanggarnya." Sasuke menjawab seraya mencium lembut pipi Sakura dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura menunduk, emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh tuannya tersebut? belum puaskah ia merenggut kesuciannya dan menodainya tiap malam sesuka yang ia mau? Sekarang, lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi pria yang kini sedang ia sukai. Tidak, bukan hanya ia sukai tapi ia cintai. Sudah cukup... sudah cukup ia menahan segala sakit dari penderitaannya. Ia punya hak untuk bahagia tanpa kekangan dari siapapun. Perlahan air mata mulai meluncur dari peraduan sang _emerald_, rasa nyeri itu begitu menjadi dalam hatinya. Sakura menangis dalam diam saat tuannya sedang dengan mesra memeluknya, ia menangisi segala kesedihannya. Bukan, ia menangis bukan berarti cengeng karena ia sangat jarang meneteskan air mata setelah semua kebahagiaannya terenggut saat kecil dulu. Sasuke menegang mendapati bahu Sakura bergetar pelan. Perlahan pemuda berambut model _emo_ tersebut melepas lingkaran tangannya dan kemudian membalik tubuh Sakura hingga tepat menghadapnya. Tangan Sasuke terangkat memegang dagu Sakura kemudian memaksa wanita _cherry_ itu menatap langsung _onyx_ miliknya. Dapat terlihat _emerald_ dihadapannya kini sedang berlinang air mata. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ia tak suka dengan tatapan itu. Ia tak suka pada tatapan penuh dendam dari emerald indah di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kenapa menangis, _cherry_?" lirih Sasuke pelan.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan kecil yang samar terdengar.

_Plaaaaaak..._

Sasuke menampar pipi kiri Sakura dengan cukup keras, membuat Sakura mundur selangkah kebelakang akibat terhuyung. Sakura memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar. Lagi, lagi ia mendapat tamparan yang mungkin sudah lebih dari ke seratus kalinya. Wanita bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _onyx_ yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan ambigu yang tidak bisa ia artikan, _emarld_ itu seolah menantang sang _onyx_. Mendapat tatapan yang cukup berani dari Sakura, Sasuke semakin kesal, tangan kanannya terangkat hendak menampar kembali wanita yang berstatus sebagai pelayan di hadapannya tersebut, namun terhenti begitu melihat pandangan nanar Sakura.

"Tampar saya! Ayo, tampar! Kenapa berhenti, hm? Ayo, tampar saya lagi sepuasmu, tuan! Bukankah anda memang tak pernah puas menyakiti saya?" Sakura berkata dengan lantang seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya seolah menantang Sasuke untuk menamparnya lagi. Sasuke yang mendapat bentakkan dari Sakura menjadi terpaku, pasalnya selama ini Sakura tak pernah berani membalas apalagi membentaknya seperti sekarang.

"Cih."

"Anda sudah menghancurkan seluruh hidup saya, membunuh ibu saya, memaksa saya untuk selalu melayani anda tanpa imbalan, menodai kesucian saya dan sekarang anda bahkan ingin kembali merampas kebahagian yang bahkan baru saya rasakan bersama pria yang saya cintai. Apa belum puas anda dengan segalanya tuan?" Sakura dengan berani menyerukan segala unek-unek yang ada dalam pikirannya, tanpa takut akan kembali mendapat tamparan telak dari Sasuke.

"Kau milikku, Sakura! Kau milikku! Sejak awal kau adalah milikku! Tak 'kan ku biarkan orang lain seenaknya mengganggu gugat apa yang telah menjadi milikku," bentak Sasuke dengan lebih tegas.

"Cukup tuan, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa anda, dan jangan pernah berkata seolah saya adalah barang dagangan yang telah anda beli!"

"Cih, aku tak peduli! Aku akan membunuh pria berambut merah itu jika kau masih saja berani melawan kata-kataku. Ingat itu, Sakura!" ancam Sasuke pada Sakura yang langsung membuat wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut membeku di tempat begitu mendengar kata 'membunuh'. Sasuke pun lalu membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura menuju kamar kecil yang terdapat di sudut kamarnya. 'Mungkin air dapat meredam amarahnya akibat bocah merah sialan itu,' begitulah pikirnya.

Sakura masih terpaku, otaknya masih berusaha bekerja keras mencerna dan mengartikan kata 'membunuh' yang baginya terasa sangat tabu. Secara tak sengaja ingatannya kembali memutar ulang kejadian buruk saat ia kecil dulu.

.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon... Jangan sakiti putriku,"

Hiks..Hiks.._Kaa-chan_!"

"Saku-_chan_, berhentilah menangis! Kau harus terus bertahan hidup, sayang!"

"..."

"Biarkan putriku hidup dengan kebebasannya sendiri, jangan kau libatkan dia ke dalam masalah pribadi keluarga kita, Uchiha brengsek!"

"..."

"Ku mohon, biarkan putriku bahagia,"

_Doooorr_

.

_Deg... Deg..._

Detak jantung Sakura berpacu tambah cepat kala ia kembali mengingat kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang sangat pahit, rasa nyeri tak terperi kembali bak seolah menyayat tiap inchi rongga dadanya. Setiap detak jantung yang berdentang, rasanya bagai tertikam seribu belati. Sakit, itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Perlahan tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak, bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia merasa kesulitan. Darah kembali merembes keluar dari hidung Sakura, dan kini pandangannya mulai terasa kabur.

"Aaaaargh~" Sakura meringis menahan sakitnya, ia berusaha untuk tetap mendapatkan kesadarannya, namun rasa nyeri itu jauh lebih hebat dari sekedar kemampuannya.

_Brruuuk_...

Sakura pun pingsan dan terjatuh di lantai. Sasuke yang mendengar adanya suara aneh, segera menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu terkejutnya Uchiha bungsu tersebut saat mendapati Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang masih deras mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sakuraaaaa," Sasuke berseru panik, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke ranjang untuk kemudian memakaikan gadis tersebut sebuah baju tidur yang masih tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Sasuke segera melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat, ia bahkan menyetir dengan cukup laju tanpa peduli pada protes orang-orang sekitar yang mengeluh karena hampir ia tabrak.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Sasuke segera disambut dengan para suster yang langsung mengambil alih Sakura dan membawanya menuju ruang UGD. Sasuke yang masih panik pun hanya bisa duduk menunggu di depan ruang UGD tersebut tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Itachi, yah kakaknya mungkin harus segera ia hubungi sekarang juga. Tak menunggu lama, pria bermata kelam itu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, mencari kontak dengan nick 'Itachi-niisan' kemudian menekan tombol call.

"Hn, maaf mengganggumu. Sakura pingsan dan sekarang ia berada di ruang UGD."

"..."

"Hn, Aku akan memberi alamat rumah sakitnya melalui pesan."

"..."

"Aku mengerti."

Klik

Sambungan terputus setelah setelah Itachi mengatakan akan segera terbang manuju Konoha setelah meetingnya untuk hari ini selesai dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura sebentar.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah, Sakura!" lirih Sasuke seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok rumah sakit tepat di hadapan pintu ruang dimana Sakura sedang di periksa oleh dokter dan beberapa orang suster di dalamnya.

_Ceklek..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter berjas putih berjalan keluar dari ruang UGD dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf, apa anda kerabat dari pasien di dalam?" tanya dokter kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" jawab Sasuke seraya menegakkan posisi berdirinya.

"Ada kelainan yang terdapat pada jantungnya, kami menduga bahwa itu adalah bawaan sejak lahir."

"..."

"Kelainan yang berupa gagalnya jantung memompa darah dalam sistem kapilernya sehingga menyebabkan kadangkala penderita mengalami pendarahan."

"..."

"Adanya beban pikiran yang berat juga semakin memicu parahnya kondisi wanita itu saat ini. Penyakit tersebut sama sekali tak bisa diobati, hanya dengan pencangkokan jantung sajalah, penyakitnya dapat disembuhkan."

"Berapa lama lagi Sakura dapat bertahan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar dua minggu."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, dok?"

"Tidak, jadi kita hanya mempunyai waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk dapat segera menemukan donatur jantung, atau kalau tidak maka Sakura tidak akan dapat mempertahankan kehidupannya lebih lama lagi." Setelah mengatakan berbagai hal yang cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut, dokter tersebut pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku.

XxXxX

"Apa kau masih mau mengundur acara tunangan kita? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau selalu berkata tak siap." Seorang pria dengan mata _onyx_ berkata dengan nada sinis menghiasi setiap untaian kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Shika_-kun_! Tapi, aku.. hiks..."

"Berhentilah menangis, Ino! Air matamu sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah, kau tau?" Pemuda yang di panggil dengan sebutan Shika itu hanya melirik malas pada gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka berdua berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, Shikamaru datang ingin meminta kepastian pada Ino tentang pertunangan mereka, namun Ino masih terus saja mengundur waktu dengan alasan belum siap. Shikamaru tau betul alasan sebenarnya Ino menolak segera melangsungkan acara pertunangan mereka, bahkan sangat tau tentang apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran gadis bermata _saphire_ tersebut. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya namun kali ini sepertinya ia sedang tak berniat untuk tidur siang.

"Kenapa tak kau tolak saja perjodohan ini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Aku... aku... hiks hiks..." tangis Ino meledak, beruntung orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah dan hanya meninggalkan ia bersama Shikamaru berdua sehingga tak perlu khawatir jika ada yang mendengar suara tangisan Ino.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sudah cukup bersabar kepadamu, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Shikamaru memandang Ino yang tengah menangis dengan tatapan sendu. Betapa ia ingin merangkul dan membawa gadis di hadapannya tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf," jawab Ino yang masih diselingi dengan nada isak memilukan. Tak tahan lagi dengan semua beban, Shikamaru pun menarik tubuh Ino mendekati tubuhnya, ia peluk gadis _blonde_ yang masih sibuk dengan tangisannya. Ino terdiam dalam dekapan pria bermarga Nara dihadapannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk saat ini? Dia tak ingin memilih di saat ia harus memilih, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bukankah ini begitu rumit dan membingungkan? Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya, ia dekap Ino dengan segala hasrat. Berusaha memberi ruang kenyamanan berada dalam hangat tubuhnya pada sang gadis _saphire_.

"Berikan aku waktu sekitar dua minggu lagi, setelah itu aku janji akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan kita," ucap ino tegas meski dengan nada lirih dan samar.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu," jawab Shikamaru sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher dari gadis yang sedang dipeluknya tersebut. Ino tak menyahut lagi, ia pejamkan kedua matanya, ia balas memeluk Shikamaru dengan lembut. Bukan salahnya jika ia sempat kehilangan semua ingatannya bersama pemuda tampan yang ber-IQ mencapai 200 itu. Ya, banyak yang mengatakan jika dirinya dan Shikamaru dulu adalah sahabat dekat yang sangat intim sewaktu masih kecil karena kedua keluarga mereka pun juga saling bersahabat baik, Shikamaru bahkan bercerita jika mereka pernah saling mencintai. Saat mereka berdua menangis bersama karena Ino harus pindah ke Amerika dan juga tentang janji bahwa Ino akan kembali lagi kepada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tapi, sebuah kecelakaan mobil membuat segalanya hancur, Ino mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di bagian kepalanya mengakibatkan ia kehilangan beberapa keping ingatannya, termasuk kehilangan seluruh kenangan bersama Shikamaru. Hingga ia bertemu pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dalam sebuah acara pameran lukisan yang sangat besar di negeri paman _Sam_. Mereka berkenalan dan menjalin hubungan dekat, cinta itu tumbuh subur diantara dirinya dengan pria bernama Sai. Dan setelah kepulangannya kembali ke Konoha, semua pun menjadi semakin runyam saat orang tuanya berkata akan menjodohkan ia dengan salah satu keturunan keluarga Nara. Di satu sisi, ia tak ingin membantah kedua orang tuanya, dan di sisi lain ada seorang pria tampan dengan senyum khasnya yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya. Jadi, bukan salahnya 'kan?

XxXxX

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, Sasuke?" Itachi yang baru saja tiba si rumah sakit segera menanyakan tentang kondisi Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Dia, penyakitnya sudah parah. Dokter berkata bahwa Sakura membawa kelainan jantung sejak lahir, jadi kita harus mencari pendonor segera jika ingin menyelamatkan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sembari memandang hampa pada kedua bola _onyx_ kembar milik kakaknya.

"_Shit_, mencari pendonor jantung itu sangat susah, apalagi kita harus mencari yang setipe dengan Sakura." Itachi berkata dengan nada frustasi, tangan kanannya kini terangkat dan memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Berapa waktu yang tersisa?"

"Dua minggu, itupun jika Sakura masih bisa bertahan!"

Itachi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah, otaknya bekerja tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _nii-san_?" Sasuke kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok rumah sakit. Dapat terlihat dari kaca kecil di pintu ruang dimana Sakura sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri saat ini dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang dipasangkan di tubuhnya. Sungguh miris Sasuke melihatnya, rasanya seperti ingin membawanya kabur dari tempat laknat seperti ini. Itachi kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu ia terlihat sedang mencari kontak nomor seseorang dan kemudian menekan tombol _call_.

"Hn, tolong kau beritakan di seluruh media cetak dan media elektronik kawasan Konoha, jika kita akan memberi imbalan yang sangat besar kepada orang yang mau menjadi pendonor jantung."

"..."

"Hn, aku mau kau segera menyelesaikan tugas ini sekarang juga!"

"..."

"Baiklah, ku tunggu kabar darimu!"

_Klik_...

Sambungan terputus setelah orang dari seberang telepon menyatakan kesanggupannya akan tugas yang diberikan Itachi. Mereka kini hanya bisa menaruh harapan besar pada kesuksesan cara ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia tahu betul kenapa kakaknya sampai melakukan hal itu demi menyelamatkan Sakura. yah, Sasuke tahu tentang kakaknya yang menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Sakura, maka tak heran jika Uchiha sulung tersebut rela melakukan cara apa saja demi menyelamatkan gadis yang berada dalam posisi spesial di hatinya, dan entah kenapa hal itu sekarang sangat tidak ia sukai tapi setidaknya ia harus bisa menahan semua emosinya sampai Sakura benar-benar sembuh.

"Kita cari makan dulu, sepertinya kau masih belum makan sejak tadi pagi, sekarang bahkan sudah sampai batas untuk makan siang," ucap Itachi sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruang tempat Sakura berada.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mengikuti kakaknya, ia bahkan sampai melupakan rasa lapar yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya akibat sibuk memikirkan kondisi Sakura.

XxXxX

"Kau sudah mengerti tentang misimu?" ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata pada seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang sedang menyesap teh dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti! Tak perlu kau ulang-ulang bagian itu lagi." jawab gadis tadi seraya menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya dan memandang malas pada lawan bicaranya.

"Bagus, aku ingin kehancuran Uchiha sialan itu secepatnya!" ucap pria tadi dengan seringai mengerikan yang tampak dari wajahnya.

"Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil, eh?" tanya lelaki lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa tempat dimana ia sedang duduk berkumpul dengan beberapa teman lainnya.

"Entahlah, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan begitu 'kan, Juugo?"

"Ah, aku setuju saja pada rencana ini. Kita tak punya harapan untuk mengalahkan mereka secara terang-terangan, jadi tidak ada salahnya mencoba menghancurkan pemimpinnya dari dalam," jawab seorang pria bertubuh paling kekar yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Juugo tadi.

"Bagus, kita menaruh semua harapan kepadamu, Karin! Dan jangan kau buat kami kecewa, mengerti?" tanya pemuda berkacamata seraya memegang dagu perempuan yang tadi dipanggilnya Karin dengan tangan kanannya, memaksa gadis yang memiliki iris merah darah bak permata Ruby itu memandang tepat ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Kabuto!" jawab si gadis dengan mantap tanpa adanya nada ragu sedikitpun.

"Hn, ku pegang kata-katamu." Kabuto kembali menyeringai mendengar jawaban Karin seraya mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan mengunci pergerakan Karin dalam satu ciuman panas, dimana bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, lidah mereka beradu dan saling mencecap segala rasa yang ada pada rongga mulut lawannya, saling melumat seolah tak mau kalah. Tangan Kabuto yang sebelah kiri kini mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos santai yang dipakai Karin, dan menyusup ke dalam bra mencari benda kenyal yang saat ia temukan, langsung ia remas-remas dengan kuat. Desahan menggoda keluar dari bibir sang perempuan yang identik dengan rambut merah itu. Kabuto bergerak turun menuju leher jenjang yang cukup menggiurkan, ia cumbui kulit putih bersih gadis itu, ia cium dan ia lumat dengan keras serta ia gigit sehingga menimbulkan berbagai _kissmark_ di beberapa tempat. Karin menjambak pelan rambut lelaki yang sedang mencumbuinya demi menyalurkan segala rasa geli dan nikmat akibat sentuhan sang pria.

"Oouuuuch..." Desahan erotis dari sang gadis menggema memenuhi ruang tamu tempat mereka berada, membuat beberapa tatapan kesal dari makhluk lainnya yang juga berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hah, mereka mulai lagi. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka!" ucap pria dengan rambut keperakan dan sedikit warna biru dibagian ujungnya sambil berjalan menjauhi kedua insan yang kini tengah asyik bergelut dalam permainan panas mereka sendiri, diikuti dengan teman-teman lainnya yang juga keluar dari ruangan tempat berkumpulnya mereka tadi.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N** : Hyaaaaaaaaaa... oke, silahkan kalian caci maki Ayy sebagai Author yang udah ngeret banget dalam updetnya T_T gomenasai minna-san, abisnya UKK bener-bener menyita waktu saya, belum lagi beberapa kegiatan sekolah yang gak ada habisnya T_T sekali lagi maaf yah ^,^'a gimana-gimana chapter ini? Feel-nya kerasa gak? Masih belom? Oh, ini sudah kemampuanku T_T mohon maaf kalau masih belum memuaskan.. ('3')a disini beberapa konflik sudah jelas dan nampak, jadi sudah bisa nebakkan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini? Hohohoho #ditampol XD

Oke, sekian bacot dari saya.. jangan lupa saya mohon saran serta kritik yang membangun, dan juga tolong banget yah apabila ada beberapa EYD, cara penulisan, typo, atau beberapa tanda baca yang salah, mohon ditegur yah ^^ supaya Author newbie ini bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya di lain kesempatan ^^a Oke? Yook, monggo klik kolom reviewnya, boleh juga sekedar sapa dan cua-cuap dengan Ayy ^^ hehehe.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^,^)/

Salam Hangat Selalu~

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	8. Chapter 8

Saatnya balas review dulu \(^,^)/

**Mikyo** : mungkin ini udah hampir mencapai konflik utamanya ^^ jadi beberapa chap lagi akan tamat (mungkin) heheh ^^ salam kenal yah review lagi yah..

**Otaku-chan** : hai.. ^^)/ Saku mungkin udah gak akan ku buat menderita lagi, tapi kesiksa krn penyakitnya -.- #dicekik. Kurang panjang? Wadduuh mau berapa lembar lagi? XD Sasuke menyesal mungkin setelah puncak konfliknya ^^ kalau menyesalnya sekarang mah nanti konfliknya gak kesampaian ^^ review lagi yah..

**Hn Nike** : kalau 2 tahun mah kelamaan.. keburu saya kuliah XD #gaknyambung -,- mksih udh review ^^ review lagi yah..

**Fumiki Ai** : kurang panjang? Waduuuh... #teparngetiknya heheh ^^ ini udah updet kok ^^ review lagi yah..

**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : okey okey ^^ review kamu membuat ku dapat ilham baru lho... makasih yah :* ini udh updet ^^ review lagi yah..

**NonA-key** : pasti endingnya seperti itu ^^ review lagi yah..

**Gea Cherry Blossom** : Holaaaa Gea-chan ^^)/ #lambai2gaje. Exam Ayy jg lancar.. tapi hasilnya merosot jauh dari thn kemarin #pundung. Kalau Gea gimana? Pasti hasilnya bagus kan? : ) Kejutan lain akan menunggu di chap depan ^^ ini udah updet kok.. ^^ makasih yah.. kamu lucu.. hihihhii review lagi yah..

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels** : insyaallah happy ending ^^ penderitaan Saku gak akan Ayy tambah lagi kok.. ini jg Sasu gak akan ku buat nyiksa Saku lagi.. makasih : ) review lagi yah..

**Kikihanni** : Itachi punyakuu :/ #pelukItachierat. Wkwkwk kemarin kabuto sama Karin udah gak sabaran XD #plaaak.. ini udah updet ^^ review lagi yah..

**Mey Hanazaki** : Mey-neechan ^^ yg akan ngdonorin jantung? Hmmm entahlah.. #plaaakbugh XD ini udah updet kok ^^ makasih ya kak.. :* review lagi yah..

**Kim Na Na** : Hay jugaa.. Kim-san ^^)/ baru baca yah? Semoga suka ya.. #ngarep! Ini udah updet kok ^^.. makasih yah suportnya : ) review lagi yah..

**iSakuraHaruno** : makasih udah bilang bagus.. waduh masih pendek yah? Mau sampe berapa halaman sih? T,T ini diusahain panjang ^^ for you.. :* review lagi yah..

**flamers** : cerita my ego tuh yg ky gimana yah? #plaaak. Ayy sepertinya pernah baca tapi lupa gimana ceritanya,, gara2 udah kebanyakan fic yang ku baca #plaak XD nanti deh saya tengok kembali ^^ makasih yah udah bilang cerita ini lumayan.. ayy sgt senang ^^ kalau ada yg mau dikritik atau sekedar dibenahi, silahkan aja.. gpp kok ^^ sekali lagi terima kasih.. review lagi yah..

**Luci Kuroshiro** : wkwkwk... hmmm Sasori bukan yah? #plaaak.. liat ntr aja deh.. :D waduh.. masalahnya tuh rumah saya jauh dari warnet.. warnetnya di kota, jadi saya gak bisa sering2 ke wanet ^^a makasih yah,, reviewmu buatku seneng ^^ review lagi yah..

**4ntk4-ch4n** : ini udah updet ^^ review lagi yah..

**Miyank** : waduuh? Jadi mau buat Sasori mati nih ceritanya? Hmm laksanakan gak yah? XD #plaaak. Wkwkwk masak typo sama EYD amburacak gpp sih? Kan gak sedap dipandang #dordor. Minta happy ending yah ^^a gak janji tapi akan ku usahain.. percayakan aja deh endingnya sama Ayy.. : ) review lagi yah..

**Karasu Uchiha** : ini udah updet ^^ review lagi yah..

**Inai chan** : waduh lama yah? ;'( maaf yah.. saya gak sempet ke warnet T,T #alasanklasik.. hehehe XD review lagi yah..

**Glenndigimon** : konfliknya kan ada di sekitar chap 4 kalau gak salah -,- #lupa.. soal penyakit itu mah ayy ngarang XD #digetok. Jadi kalau agak gak nyambung, mohon dimaklumi lah XD #buugh.. ini udah updet,, ^^)/ review lagi yah..

**Akira** : ceritanya pendek? Waduuuh... maaf yah #garuk2kepala (_ _")a saya tergantung ide juga sih,, kalau idenya lancar yah bakal jadi ketikan yg panjang,, tapi kalau ide buntu yah... maklumi aja #kabooor XD review lagi yah..

**Hime hime chan** : haloo hime-chan XD wah pertanyaan bakal jadi buka konflik duluan nih :* tunggu aja yah di next chap.. hohoho #plaaak! Ini udah updet kok ^^ review lagi yah..

**Momo kuro** : haha,, yah kan emang harus membuat Sakura benci supaya Sasuke jadi takluk.. #bughduagh. Ini udah dilanjut ^^ review lagi yah..

**Mayu-chan** : makasih udah bilang nih fic bagus ^^ iya ini udah updet kok ^^ review lagi yah..

**Sky pea-chan** : iya, ini udah di updet ^^ review lagi yah..

**Ssasuke 23** : hi.. SS-san :D waaah.. udah main tebak aja nih XD hohohoo ... iya ini udah updet kok... review lagi yah..

**AppleMaple** : iya.. ini udah dilanjutkan... ^^)/ review lagi yah..

**Lhylia Kiryu **: makasih yah udah bilang keren ^^)b iya, ini udah di updet.. ^^ review lagi yah..

**Saitou ayumu Uchiha **: iyaaa., ini udah di updet lagi ^^ review lagi yah..

**JeZhA** : makasih yah udah bilang seru.. dan ini udah saya updet kok ^^.. review lagi yah..

**Uchihasandri** : iya maksih ^^ review lagi yah..

**Rei Fujisaki 27 **: haloo ka Rei :D Sasu udah ku buat kesiksa karena perasaannya,, tapi kalau untuk yg menyesal, nanti udahnya konflik ^^ #bugh.. sasori yah? Kemarin Sasori emang sengaja gak Ayy tampilin, tapi sekarang dia udh nongol lagi kok.. #bugh. review lagi yah..

**Melani KyuminElfSha137** : waah.. ngomelnya sama Sasuke aja yah XD #dichidori.. iya, ini udah di lanjut ^,~)b review lagi yah..

Yeay.. selesai deh balas reviewnya ^^ mohon maaf ya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama ^^

**.**

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku (?)

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 8**

Malam ini adalah malam yang ke tiga Sakura masih belum sadar dari tidurnya, dan malam ke tiga pula lah bagi Itachi yang kembali menemani tidur Sakura sembari tetap memangku sebuah laptop hitam demi terus bekerja walau hanya melalui sebuah monitor dengan sambungan internet. Dan malam ke tiga pula lah, bagi Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengamati kakaknya menjaga Sakura dari balik kaca pintu ruangan. Pasalnya Itachi selalu berada di samping Sakura semenjak ia tiba di Konoha, dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke yang lebih mementingkan egonya jadi tak bisa berada di samping Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor, 'mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja,' begitulah yang terpikirkan olehnya.

_Tap... Tap..._

Derap langkah sang Uchiha bungsu menggema memenuhi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, suasana tampak sepi karena waktu besuk sudah lewat pada batasnya, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku pada duo Uchiha karena keluarga mereka merupakan donatur terbesar bagi rumah sakit. Sasuke dengan gontai menuju ke arah mobil mewahnya yang masih terparkir rapi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil, setelah sedikit menghela nafas, Sasuke menginjak gas dan melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat dimana kini wanitanya sedang terbaring. Masih terngiang jelas suara-suara Sakura saat mereka sedang bertengkar akibat topik pembahasan mengenai Sasori, dimana Sakura yang ingin mempertahankan Sasori dan dengan jelas bahkan mengakui bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

.

_Plaaaaaak..._

"Tampar saya! Ayo, tampar! Kenapa berhenti, hm? Ayo, tampar saya lagi sepuasmu, tuan! Bukankah anda memang tak pernah puas menyakiti saya?"

"Cih."

"Anda sudah menghancurkan seluruh hidup saya, membunuh ibu saya, memaksa saya untuk selalu melayani anda tanpa imbalan, menodai kesucian saya dan sekarang anda bahkan ingin kembali merampas kebahagian yang bahkan baru saya rasakan bersama pria yang saya cintai. Apa belum puas anda dengan segalanya tuan?"

"Kau milikku, Sakura! Kau milikku! Sejak awal kau adalah milikku! Tak 'kan ku biarkan orang lain seenaknya mengganggu gugat apa yang telah menjadi milikku,"

"Cukup tuan, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa anda, dan jangan pernah berkata seolah saya adalah barang dagangan yang telah anda beli!"

.

Kesal, marah... yah, perasaan Sasuke kembali diliputi amarah begitu teringat kejadian pagi sebelum Sakura terjatuh pingsan, 'Apa lebihnya dari bocah merah sialan itu?' Oke, sekarang ia bahkan mulai membandingkan tentang keeksistensiannya dengan Sasori. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, eh, Uchiha Sasuke?

_Ckiiiiiiit... Bruuugh..._

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke bahkan tak sadar jika ada seorang perempuan sedang menyeberang jalan. Ia segera membanting setir ke kiri dan menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan korbannya.

"Bisakah anda melihat-lihat jika ingin menyebrang jalan, Nona?" Sasuke dengan kesal membentak wanita yang kini tengah jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan sembari memegangi lutut kirinya yang cedera, tanpa peduli pada siapa yang salah dalam insiden ini. Dengan kesal, wanita berambut merah itu berusaha berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan tertatih.

"Anda yang harusnya menyetir lebih hati-hati, tuan! Apa anda sedang melamun, eh? Sampai tidak memperhatikan jika dari kejauhan ada seorang wanita yang sedang menyeberang jalan," sahut wanita yang memakai kacamata tersebut seraya menampilkan raut wajah kesal nan penuh amarah.

"Cih, sebaiknya kau minggir! Masih banyak urusanku yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar mengoceh denganmu."

"Kau masih harus bertanggung jawab, Tuan?" desak wanita tadi seraya mengambil posisi berdiri di depan mobil Sasuke berniat hendak menghalangi jalan kendaraannya. Namun sang Uchiha tak pernah takut akan ancaman. Bukannya turun lalu meminta maaf dan berkata akan bertanggung jawab, Sasuke malah menginjak gas mobilnya, sehingga tak palang jua membuat wanita merah yang tadinya berusaha menghalangi mobil Sasuke akhirnya pun menepi karena takut tertabrak untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membiarkan pemuda dengan wajah _stoic_ tersebut berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Cih, rencanaku sepertinya gagal. Lihat saja nanti, Uchiha! Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lekuk di hadapanku."

.

XxXxX

.

"Hey, Shikamaru... kau sudah menghabiskan tiga botol wine, apa kau yakin ingin tambah lagi?" tanya seorang bocah pirang yang kini tengah menemani sahabatnya mabuk di bar ternama kota Konoha.

"Aku tak peduli, Naruto! Sudahlah, berikan lagi wine-nya! Atau kau mau ku bunuh?"

"Hey, tapi lihatlah keadaanmu! Kau sudah tak bisa mengkonsumsi alkohol lagi, untuk berdiri atau bahkan sekedar menegakkan badan saja pun sepertinya kau sudah tak sanggup!" Naruto masih berkeras mencegah salah satu teman baiknya untuk kembali mengkonsumsi minuman keras lagi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Urusi urusanmu sendiri, sekarang berikan aku _wine_ lagi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikannya lagi. Sekarang kita pulang!" Naruto berdiri dan memapah Shikamaru menuju mobilnya, karena tak mungkin 'kan ia membiarkan Sahabat nanasnya yang sedang mabuk berat untuk menyetir mobil sendiri. Mereka melaju menembus semilir angin malam menuju apartmen milik Sasuke sekaligus _basecamp_ mereka dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau tau, Naruto? Gadis yang sudah kutunggu selama ini, kembali dengan membawa luka. Cih, dia bahkan kembali tanpa ingat lagi kenangan ketika bersamaku." Shikamaru bercerita dalam keadaan yang masih terpengaruh oleh alkohol. Naruto diam dan mulai menyimak kisah yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, ia tau jika kini Shikamaru sedang berkata jujur akan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kami ditunangkan, tapi dia malah lebih memilih bertahan dengan kekasih sialannya itu. Dasar cewek bodoh! Dan kau tau, Naruto? Yang lebih lucunya lagi adalah si kekasihnya adalah sahabat kita sendiri. Lucu, bukan?" Shikamaru tergelak sendiri, namun tawanya lebih pantas disebut rintihan yang begitu pilu nan menyayat hati. Naruto terkejut kala mendengar jika kekasih dari gadis yang akan ditunangkan oleh Shikamaru adalah sahabat mereka sendiri. Siapa?

"Sai... Ya, laki-laki yang dicintai oleh gadisku adalah Sai." Bagai dihantam sebuah palu besar, Naruto cukup terkejut akibat ucapan Shikamaru, selama ini ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka jika diantara kedua sahabatnya itu terdapat satu kompetisi memperebutkan hati seorang gadis yang tentunya sama-sama mereka cintai. Pantaslah jika kini Shikamaru merasa amat frustasi, ia pun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika Hinata sampai mencintai pria lain selain dirinya. Naruto menoleh kearah samping, tempat dimana Shikamaru berada, dapat terlihat kini lelaki dengan rambut yang selalu dikuncir nanas itu sedang tertidur. Sungguh, baru kali ini Naruto melihat sisi lain dari Shikamaru yang sedang mengalami depresi akan masalahnya, terutama ini masalah cinta. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Apakah ia hanya diam saja setelah mendengar penuturan masalah yang secara tidak sengaja diceritakan oleh Shikamaru? Tapi, hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalah dari para sahabatnya saat ini? Pemuda dengan rambut kuning _spike_ tersebut kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan dan menginjak gas dengan semakin kuat, akan ia pikirkan masalah ini nanti, begitulah pikirnya.

.

XxXxX

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" terlihat Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"..."

"Ah, jadi belum ditemukan yang cocok yah? Teruslah kau cari dan tambah lagi hadiahnya bila perlu. Kita harus segera menemukan pendonor jantung itu, aku ingin kesembuhan Sakura secepatnya!"

"..."

"Hn, ku serahkan semuanya padamu."

_Klik..._ Sambungan pun terputus setelah Itachi mempercayakan tugas pada orang suruhannya, lalu terdengar suara pintu ruangan Sakura yang diketok pelan, membuat Itachi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sasori..."

"Aa, aku mendengar tentang kabar Sakura yang sedang sakit, boleh aku menjenguknya?" Sasori menunjukkan sekantong besar buah apel yang dibawanya.

"Tentu saja!" Itachi tersenyum seraya memberikan tempat duduk untuk Sasori. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju jendela dan menengok ke luar, dimana matahari telah bersinar dengan cerahnya.

"Kau pulanglah! Biar aku yang menggantikan tugasmu menjaga Sakura untuk hari ini, sepertinya kau perlu membersihkan badan dan beristirahat," ucap Sasori saat melihat adanya garis hitam yang melingkari mata Itachi. Pasti ia rela terjaga demi menjaga Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Ah, sepertinya kau benar. Mungkin aku memang butuh istirahat sejenak dirumah. Aku titip Sakura padamu," jawab Itachi seraya bergerak merapikan berbagai peralatan kantor dan laptop yang berserakan di meja dekat ranjang Sakura.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, nanti malam mungkin aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Setelah membereskan segala peralatan kantor yang memang sengaja ia bawa agar tetap dapat bekerja meskipun sedang menjaga Sakura, ia pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasori bersama Sakura. Sasori memandang wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat, di tubuhnya kini terdapat banyak peralatan yang entah apa namanya.

"Hei, kau mau ikut makan siang lagi?" Sasori mulai mengajak Sakura berbicara meski ia sendiri tau kalau tak mungkin orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu menjawabnya. Pria berambut merah itu memegang tangan Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Apa kau tak ingin berjalan-jalan lagi bersamaku ke taman, eh?" Sasori membelai pipi pucat Sakura dengan pelan, menerpakan kelembutan permukaan kulitnya pada kehalusan pipi Sakura.

Hening... detak jarum jam terus berjalan dan kini sudah tiga jam Sasori duduk manis memandangi Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sabar pula ia selalu mengajak Sakura ngobrol meski tak ada sahutan yang akan ia dapat. Sampai ketika, ia melihat jemari Sakura mulai bergerak sedikit, membuat Sasori membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Diikuti dengan kelopak mata Sakura yang mulai membuka secara perlahan, menampilkan sepasang indah manik _emerald_.

"Sakura... Kau sudah sadar?" Sasori tak henti mengucapkan kata syukur pada _Kami-sama_ atas segala mukjizat yang terlimpahkan, senyuman lebar tak luntur menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sa...sori-kun, air?" Sakura langsung meminta air begitu dirasanya haus yang mencekat di tenggorokan. Sasori dengan sigap langsung mengambil segelas air putih yang memang sudah tersedia di meja dan langsung membantu Sakura untuk meminumnya. Setelah selesai, sakura kembali ditidurkan dengan hati-hati.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Tunggu disini sebentar! Aku akan pergi untuk mencari dokter," kata Sasori seraya mengelus-ngelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura lalu pergi keluar kamar dimana kini Sakura terbaring sembari memandang nanar langit-langit rumah sakit. Sakura memejamkan matanya, untuk berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian terakhir sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Saat itu, ia bersama Sasuke, bukan? Kini satu persatu memory kembali terangkai dalam ingatan Sakura. Semua terputar kembali bagaikan film_ klise_ yang sedang ditayangkan di depan matanya. Sakura merasa jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan kecepatan laju, sakit hatinya mengingat segala perilaku Sasuke kepada dirinya yang selalu semena-mena. Rasa itu akan mengakar kuat dalam dirinya, sebuah rasa yang akan selalu ia ingat. Yah, rasa benci terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pria yang memiliki wajah super imut tersebut kembali dengan ditemani oleh seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang yang sangat cantik. Dokter itu lalu memeriksa keadaan Sakura, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Tsunade, mulai hari ini kau ada dalam perawatanku atas perminta tuan Uchiha. Ku harap kau bisa diajak bekerja sama demi kesembuhanmu," ucap wanita yang mengaku bernama Tsunade itu seraya tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tsunade berjalan menuju telpon yang berada di meja pojok dekat tempat duduk para pembesuk ruangan VVIP milik Sakura, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol dan memesan satu porsi makanan untuk Sakura.

"Aku tinggal dulu, ada pasien lain yang harus ku cek." Tsunade memandang lembut pada _emerald_ yang tampak kuyu.

"Terimakasih, Tsunade-_san_. Kau sangat membantu," ujar Sasori.

"Sudah tugasku sebagai dokter." Tsunade pun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sakura. dan pada menit berikutnya masuklah seorang suster membawa nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Tsunade.

"Nona, kita makan dulu!" ucap suster tadi seraya mulai menyendokkan sup untuk Sakura.

"Ah, biar saya saja. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya," ucap Sasori lembut seraya mengambil mangkuk sup dari tangan suster tadi.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tuan." Dengan hormat suster itu membungkukkan badannya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

"_Ne_, Sakura_-chan_... ayo kau makan dulu!" Sasori mulai menyuapkan sesendok sup untuk Sakura. Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mulai memakan sop yang disuapkan oleh Sasori. Begitu seterusnya hingga tinggal seperempat isi mangkuk tersebut, Sakura mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia sudah kenyang. Kemudian Saori kembali membantu Sakura minum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Sasori duduk disamping ranjang Sakura dan mulai mengajak wanita yang identik dengan aroma _cherry_ tersebut untuk mengobrol.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dengan nada lemah.

"Kau memang akan selalu baik-baik saja." Sasori tersenyum lembut dan kembali ia mengelus pelan penuh kasih ujung kepala Sakura, membuat rasa nyaman yang menentramkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap dapat lebih menikmati tiap sentuhan yang Sasori berikan padanya dengan kasih sayang tulus.

.

"_Shiit..._"

Seorang pemuda yang memakai _hoodie_ biru tua itu sedang berdiri di depan ruang dimana Sakura sedang berada bersama Sasori, ia berdecak sebal. _Onyx_ pekatnya berkilat kesal saat melihat adegan mesra lewat kaca kecil yang ada pada pintu. Tadinya ia begitu senang karena kakaknya telah pulang kerumah dan tak lagi menjaga Sakura untuk beberapa waktu sehingga ia bisa menghampiri wanitanya yang masih terbaring tersebut. Namun kesal yang ia dapatkan begitu melihat adanya pemuda berambut merah yang sudah berada di sisi Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan, eh?" Bibir tipis itu kini menyunggingkan seringai kecil yang nampak menyeramkan, menyembunyikan sebuah maksud terselubung di dalamnya, sebuah maksud demi membuat agar serangga kecil tak lagi mengganggu apa yang menjadi miliknya. Hem, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati, Sasori.

.

"Brengsek..." Sasuke meninju dengan cukup keras dinding rumah sakit bagian belakang, dimana disitu adalah tempat yang cukup sunyi dan sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh orang lain. _Onyx_ sekelam malam itu sarat akan sinar amarah yang sedang meletup-letup akibat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Betapa tidak, melihat pria berambut merah yang sedang membelai mesra 'wanitanya' membuatnya sangat ingin meninju pemuda itu dan mematahkan lengannya agar tak lagi mengganggu Sakura. Oke, bahkan kini ia sudah mulai mengklaim keeksistensian Sakura sebagai 'miliknya'. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Uchiha?

"Aaaaarrrrgh..." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, pikirannya benar-benar tak menentu. Wanita dengan rambut pink dan mata beriris klorofil tersebut nampaknya telah berhasil mengacaukan pikiran sang Uchiha Sasuke. Beruntung tidak 'kan ada orang yang bisa melihat Sasuke di tempat yang sunyi ini.

_Braaaak..._ Sasuke kembali memukul dinding rumah sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan lebih keras, perasaannya begitu gelisah. Ia sama sekali tak mneyukainya, rasa nyeri akan perbuatan Sasori pada Sakura serasa menghimpit dadanya dan mempersulit sistem pernapasannya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi ini lah yang memang sedang Sasuke rasakan. Perlahan, pemuda dengan mata segelap langit malam itu menyentuh bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak kemudian mencengkeramnya erat.

"Cih, aku akan menghabisinya malam ini!"

.

XxXxX

.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan misimu? Apa sudah ada hasil?" Pemuda dengan kacamata menoleh pada sosok wanita berambut merah yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya duduk sekarang.

"Hah... dia itu pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan! Aku bahkan sudah merelakan lututku lecet, tapi dia malah sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku," sungut si wanita yang juga memakai kacamata dengan nada sebal seraya terus memakan cemilan berupa keripik kentang dalam toples yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau saja yang masih terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menaklukannya!" sindir seorang pemuda lain yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Ah, terserah kalian sajalah! Aku akan mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi di lain waktu," sahut wanita itu lagi sambil beralih membuka sebungkus coklat yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Ya... ya... terserah kau sajalah!"

"Jadi kita akan terus menunggu sampai karin berhasil saja?" tanya seorang pemuda lain yang bertubuh kekar.

"Entahlah, Juugo. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi," sahut pria dengan kacamata yang bernama Kabuto tersebut.

"Hey, sudahlah! Daripada memikirkan hal tersebut, sebaiknya kalian temani aku jalan-jalan!" perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin tersebut kemudian berdiri dan mulai memandang teman-temannya yang lain dengan tatapan iba.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Suigetseu.

"Aku juga tidak!" Kini Juugo pun juga ikut menolak. Karin memandang sebal pada kedua temannya tersebut, yang tentu saja tak ditanggapi.

"Apa begini, eh.. cara kalian menyambut teman lama yang sudah hampir lima tahun tidak kalian temui?" Karin masih merengek mencoba membujuk.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana? Kami bertiga akan menemanimu." Kabuto pun berkata santai yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan membunuh dari Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Hmmm, aku mau ke..."

.

.

"Ck, harus berapa lama lagi kita menungguinya? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam dan dia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir dari satu rak ke rak buku lain tanpa ada niatan akan membelinya," gerutu Suigetsu yang merasa jika dirinya kini tengah terjebak di sebuah toko buku terkenal di Konoha. Suigetsu memang tidak mempunyai rasa ketertarikan pada benda yang berupa kumpulan-kumpulan lembaran tulisan.

"Entahlah, aku juga sudah malas melihat benda segi empat yang terdapat sangat banyak disini." Juugo bahkan menunjukkan sisi alerginya pada benda yang dimaksudnya buku. Meski begitu, Karin tak ambil pusing pada teman-temannya yang sudah mulai mengeluh. Ia tetap berkeliling dengan giat mencari beberapa buku yang menjadi incarannya. Kabuto hanya menunggu sembari ikut melihat-lihat buku yang terpajang, membaca sedikit sinopsisnya untuk kemudian ia letakkan lagi. saat sedang merasa bosan, Suigetsu melihat adanya Neji yang sedang berada di antara rak buku tentang pengetahuan seni bela diri. Muncullah seringai licik pada raut mukanya yang menandakan telah lahirnya sebuah ide dalam otaknya. Suigetsu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kabuto dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu, Kabuto yang mendengar rencana Suigetsu pun ikut menyeringai.

"Kau beritahu Juugo! Suruh dia bersiap, aku akan memberitahu Karin dan menyuruhnya untuk siap dalam rencana," perintah Kabuto yang langsung mendapat anggukan dan acungan jempol dari Suigetsu. Nampaknya mereka akan membuat ulah lagi, eh?

.

.

Neji berjalan santai keluar dari toko buka seraya menenteng tas plastik berisikan beberapa buku yang baru saja ia beli. Ia melangkah menuju mobil mewahnya, kemudian menaikinya dan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut. Neji melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, karena ia juga sedang ingin bersantai untuk saat ini.

"Tolooooooong..." Seorang wanita berambut merah terlihat sedang berdiri di tengah jalan seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah sedang dikejar. Suasana jalanan memang cukup sepi dan mulai memasuki kawasan hutan kota, jadi wajar saja jika tempat ini banyak menjadi lokasi kriminalitas. Neji segera menginjak rem mobilnya lalu membuka pintu dan menghampiri wanita tadi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Neji seraya memperhatikan keadaan wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata dan berwajah cukup menarik tersebut yang mana kondisinya sangat acak-acakan dan bajunya pun sudah robek di beberapa bagian.

"Tolong, aku hampir diperkosa... Tolong selamatkan aku!" ucap wanita yang bernama Karin tersebut seraya mengiba dan memasang muka melas.

"Ah, baiklah. kau ikut bersamaku, akan ku antar kau pulang," jawab Neji seraya menuntun wanita dengan mata bermanik ruby tersebut ke dalam mobilnya. Sejenak dapat terlihat, sebuah seringai terbentuk dari ulas senyum Karin. Dan tak jauh dari tempat itu, tiga orang laki-laki lainnya pun tengah menyeringai puas atas hasil kerja mereka.

"Dimana rumahmu, Nona?" Neji bertanya sambil tetap memandang lurus pada jalanan yang sedang ia lintasi.

"Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. A-aku baru saja tiba di kota ini, aku berniat mencari pekerjaan. Ta-tapi... hiks..." Karin menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum menyelesaikan ceritanya, membuat Neji menatap penuh iba pada wanita yang sedang berada dalam satu mobil dengannya. Neji mulai berpikir, mungkin ia bisa minta izin pada Sasuke untuk memperbolehkan wanita ini tinggal sementara di salah satu kamar apartmennya. Lalu Neji mulai membelokkan kendaraannya menuju dimana apartmen Sasuke berada.

"Aku akan menanyakan pada salah satu temanku, semoga ia bisa menerimamu."

.

XxXxX

.

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar, Sakura." Itachi mengelus lembut ujung kepala Sakura saat ia baru saja tiba di ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Itachi-_sama_." Sakura menjawab dengan nada pelan dan lirih, nampaknya ia masih belum benar-benar merasa baikan.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf," jawab Itachi. "Terimakasih, Sasori. Kau sangat membantu," lanjut Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori yang tengah memandang lembut pada Sakura.

"Ah, ya... tak masalah, aku juga melakukannya demi Sakura," Sasori balas memandang Itachi dan kemudian tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya tersebut. "Sekarang aku akan pulang, besok aku janji akan kembali lagi kesini," lanjut Sasori seraya tersenyum simpul pada Sakura yang tengah memandangnya lemah.

"Hn, kau berhati-hatilah di jalan!" Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasori sebelum Sasori mulai melangkah menjauhi ranjang Sakura dan meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh bau obat tersebut. Pemuda dengan mata _hazel_ lembut itu berjalan dengan gontai keluar rumah sakit melewati koridor-koridor yang telah sepi menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan motor kesayangannya. Setelah memakai helm dan menyalakan gas, Sasori mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit dan melaju di jalanan yang sudah mulai sunyi dan gelap karena telah beranjak memasuki waktu malam. Dari beberapa ratus meter, nampak seseorang tengah menyeringai licik di dalam mobilnya, ia lalu menginjak gas dan mulai melaju mengikuti target yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah jalan yang cukup lenggang, orang dalam mobil itu kemudian menginjak gas dengan kuat menyebabkan mobil yang dinaikinya melaju dengan cepat dan...

_BRUUAAAAAAAK.._.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N :**__Oke, silahkan kalian bantai saya karena di chap ini sama sekali gak ada feelnya, gak ada scene SasuSaku, terlalu datar and many other mistake. Tapi ini demi konflik yang ingin segera saya sampaikan pada puncaknya,, #berapi2# mungkin fic ini akan segera tamat dalam beberapa chapter #plaaak bugh#. Tapi saya masih bingung pada endingnya nih. ^^a wkwkwk XD fic ini kayaknya masih pendek yah? #bughplaak.. saya benar2 kehabisan ide... T,T

oh ya, berhubung bentar lagi udah memasuki bulan Ramadhan, mungkin Ayy mau insyaf dulu buat lemon XD wkwkwk #dibantai. Atau kalau memang lemonnya dibutuhkan banget dalam alur cerita, mungkin gak akan ayy buat se'ekstrim' dulu lagi.. ntar udahnya lebaran, Ayy buat lagi kok... jadi tenang aja XD #dicekek..

Yosh gak mau kebanyakan bacod lah... tak henti saya minta review lagi yaaak XD juga mohon saran serta kritiknya yang membangun ^^)/ juga kalau ada typo atau EYD yang salah, mohon di protes di kolom review yah ^^ jgn dipendem sendiri.. ;D supaya saya juga bikin chap depan bisa lebih bagus lagi ^^ oke deh,,, yang mau kenalan, cuap-cuap dan saling sapa juga ditunggu reviewnya yah.. ^^)/

Salam Hangat Selalu...

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	9. Chapter 9

Yosh, Saatnya balas review dulu ^^)7

**Anka-chan** : ini udah dilanjut.. ^^)/ maaf kalau lama, saya kehabisan ide XD wkwkwkwk #jdugh! Review lagi yah..

**Deauliaas / Otaku-chan** : haloooo ^^)/ konfliknya akan lebih seru di beberapa chap depan.. Sasu akan ku buat sampai nangis darah! #digebukin Sasu FC# untuk lemon.. :3 eumbh... di chap depan yah ^^a #hohhoho :D makasih semangatnya... review lagi yaak ;')

**Gea Cherry Blossom** : Holaaaaa Gea-chan.. ^,^)/ yokatta, ne.. kalau emang bagus hasil exam nya.. lha emang lucu kok.. tiap reviewmu buat Ayy senyum2 sendiri.. *hugback* iya, chap kmrin emang gak ada feelnya =" #lalala~ ..Karin? Baca sendiri deh aksinya gimana XD .. mau jadi'in ayy FavAuth? Wkwkwk silahkan..silahkan..silahkan.. ini udah updet, tapi gomen kalau lama -,- gak bisa ke warnet kemarin ^^a yadeh, review lagi yaaaa.. :*

**Mey Hanazaki** : haloo Mey-neechan ;) cinta sama obsesi apa bedanya yah? #gubraaak :D yang ditabrak itu... baca sendiri yah di chap ini :-" makasih udh review... review lagi yah. ^^a

**Ssasuke 23** : hehehe syukur deh kalau suka ^^a untuk gank nya karin.. Rahasia... wkwkwk #dibakar! Review lagi yaaak ^^

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo** : Hay Nana-chan ^^)/ duuh.. kamu pengertian bgt sih... jadi terharu nih. Hiks *usapairmata* iya, Ayy akan buat ending yang sebaik2nya :D maksih yah atas semangatnya ;) review lagi Yaaa ^^

**Mauree-Azure** : benarkah? Penasaran? Yo, disini semua udah terjawab kok.. hohoho #plaaak! Ini udh updet chap 9. Review lagi yah

**Tobaru** : waaah... semua kemungkinannya udah kamu tebak/prediksi... #panik# iya.. pasti endingnya akan ku buat sebaik2 mungkin review lagi yaaah..

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink** : kalau gak ekstrim, ntar gak seruu.. hohohoho #ditendang! Soal ending.. percayain ke Ayy aja deh.. ayy janji bakal buat yg terbaik.. review lagi yah ^^

**iSakuraHaruno **: Hai... iya, ini udah updet kok.. ^^ Tujuan karin.. eumh~~ ada deeeh XD #Ditendang# Sasuke kan emang dibuat agak jahat :3 #gubraak! Review lagi yaa jgn lupa ^^

**Kithara** : makasih yah udah menyukai cerita nan abal ini ^^ gak mau Sasori mati ya? Mau Sakura tetep hidup juga? Hmmm pilihan yg sangat repot.. liat chap depan aja yah.. ^^a insya Allah gak mengecewakan kok ^^ meski salah satu harus ada yang mati #lho? Temari sama Shika emang cucok! Ayy jg suka pair itu :D untuk saran sekaligus request kamu ini, insya Allah besok saya tuangkan di chap berikutnya,, tapi mungkin gak 100% seperti yg diminta.. liat aja deh ntar, yg pasti Ayy gak akan kecewain kamu ^^ review lagi yaaah

**Hime-hime Chan** : haloooo Hima-chan *lambai2* hime mau donorin jantung? Jangan atuh ^^ kasihan papa mama hime nanti #gubraaak.. tenang tenang.. Sasori masih ada kok di chap ini ^^ oke, review lagi yah jgn lupa ^^

**Melani KyuminElfSha** : wkwkwk... iya begitulaaah.. lebih jelasnya baca kelanjutannya yah ^^ review lagi jgn lupa yah ^^

**LovyS** : hahaha iya, oke oke deh.. karena request darimu, saya jadi musti puter balik alurnya nih.. tapi gpp deh.. ^^ ini requestnya ada di chap ini.. moga masih nyambung sama alur yg kemarin ^^ eh reviw lagi yaaah..

**Karasu Uchiha** : duuuch... gemesin ^^a reviewmu selalu jadi yg tersingkat... Ayy gemes banget.. ^^)a review lagi yaaah

**Momo Kuro** : huwaa.. suka kalau Sasu tersiksa yah? Ckckckk ^^a suara bruaaak itu silahkan baca yah di chap ini ^^ yosh.. ditunggu reviewnya lagi

**Eriel uzukyuubi** : wew? Siapa yg nabrak Sasori? *clingukan* ayy emang gak bisa bikin percakapan yang 'gak datar' T,T mohon bimbingannya yah... ayy bener2 masih baru beberapa bulan ini menjajaki dunia Author di FFn.. ditunggu ya reviewnya lagi ^^

**AppleMaple** : njiahahaha XD sumpah saya ngakak baca reviewmu.. Saori Saus tiram #plaaak plaaak# maaf atas kelalaian saya yah ^^ makasih udah mengingatkan.. ^^ review lagi yaak

: maaf kalau chap kmrin datar,, ^^ semoga chap ini suka yah ^^ review lagi ^^

**Rei Fujisaki 27** : ahaha.. iya sama2 ^^ sasori kecelakaan, silahkan baca sendiri ^^ #plaaak! Eh ano, fic itu bkn punya saya ^^a review lagi yah ^^

yosh udah selesai... maaf bila ada kesalahan nama. untuk yang merasa reviewnya kemarin gak saya jawab ^^ berarti kalian review sebagai Anon (gak login) dgn name Guest. ^^ biar di chap depan bisa Ayy jawab, jadi di awal reviewnya tolong kasih nama atau penname atau nick kalian yah! ^^a

pokoknya untuk semua **Guest**, makasih atas dukungannya ^^ ayy janji gak akan kecewain kalian kok.. endingnya bakal Ayy buat sebaik-sebaiknya ^^ jadi percayain aja sama Ayy.. ^^a makasih yah udah setia ngikutin alur cerita PLMG ^^ makasih dan review lagi yapz.. ^^)v

Oke, back to the story...

**.**

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku (?)

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 9**

Saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah jalan yang cukup lenggang, orang dalam mobil itu kemudian menginjak gas dengan kuat menyebabkan mobil yang dinaikinya melaju dengan cepat dan...

_BRUUAAAAAAAK..._

_CKIIIEETT..._

Mobil yang tadinya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak begitu mendengar adanya suara benturan di depannya. Orang dengan mata segelap langit malam dan rambut bermodelkan _style emo_ tersebut keluar dari mobilnya, dan begitu terkejutnya ia taktala mendapati bocah merah yang sedari awal telah ia rencanakan untuk mencelakakannya tapi ternyata telah terjatuh dari motornya dan terguling membentur trotoar jalan dengan keadaannya kini tubuh bagai disimbahi darah. Terlihat sebuah sedan berwarna gelap melaju meninggalkan lokasi.

'Sial, apa yang harus ku lakukan?' pikir Sasuke sembari berusaha untuk tetap tenang dalam bungkusan raut datarnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja untuk saat ini ia juga lari dan meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat, namun entah mengapa terasa berat kakinya untuk kembali melangkah masuk dalam mobilnya saat ini.

"Cih!" Akhirnya Sasuke pun mendekati tubuh Sasori yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Huh... Kau berhutang nyawa padaku!" ucap Sasuke seraya melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang kini terbaring di tempat duduk belakang sebelum kemudian ia menginjak gas dan melesat menuju rumah sakit.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke?" Itachi nampak habis berlari, terlihat jelas dari deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia begitu panik setelah mendengar bahwa Sasori menjadi korban tabrak lari dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah, dokter masih menanganinya." Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Itachi yang kini duduk mengambil posisi disampingnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi nenek Chiyo untuk memberi kabar. Dan kau, tolong jaga Sakura sebentar untukku!" ucap Itachi yang kini sedang mengambil sebuah handphone dari saku celananya.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang Sakura dengan sedikit rasa lega yang muncul dalam hatinya.

_Kriieeeet..._

Bunyi pintu terdengar menggema pelan keseluruh ruangan saat Sasuke memutar kenop dan membukanya. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang terbaring dengan mata terpejam, dadanya bergerak naik turun secara teratur menandakan masih adanya nyawa dalam tubuh ringkih tersebut meski banyak alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel membantu keberlangsungan hidupnya. Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura dan duduk pada kursi yang memang telah tersedia di samping ranjang pasien. Sasuke menatap wajah polos Sakura saat tertidur dengan pandangan lembut nan sarat akan penyesalan dan kerinduan. Ia pegang tangan Sakura yang terasa begitu hangat, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengecup punggung tangan gadis merah jambu tersebut. Cukup lama Sasuke terus menempelkan tangan Sakura pada wajahnya, berharap dapat menyalurkan rasa rindu yang ia tahan selama beberapa hari kepada gadis pink tersebut lewat kontak fisik ini. Puas dengan mencium tangan, kini Sasuke mulai melirik ke arah bibir mungil Sakura yang berwarna sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Pria dengan manik _obsidian_ tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan ia kecup pelan bibir Sakura dengan lembut, berusaha menyesap rasa _cherry_ yang selalu ia rasakan sebelumnya.

**Sakura POV**

Tanganku seperti disentuh oleh sesuatu, apa ini? Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman, seolah aku pernah merasakan kelembutan ini sebelumnya. Ah, kenapa rasa nyaman ini mulai menjauh dari jemari-jemariku? Jangan menjauh... Eh, kenapa? Kenapa rasa hangat ini malah berganti menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku? Apa ini Cuma mimpi? Ah, aku ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Aku dapat merasakan udara malam yang menerpa kulit-kulitku, ini bukan lagi di dunia mimpi. Ini terasa begitu nyata. Eh, kenapa bibirku serasa menyentuh sesuatu? Rasanya begitu lembut dan seperti tak asing lagi. A-aku ingin membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi kenapa terasa begitu enggan? Ah, udara yang hangat ini juga dapat kurasakan berkali-kali menggelitiki permukaan kulit wajahku. Begitu hangat bahkan agak panas. Kelembutannya begitu memanjakanku, seolah khusus memberi ketenangan hanya kepadaku. Aku ingin melihat, aku ingin melihatnya...

Perlahan aku memaksakan agar mataku dapat terbuka dan menampilkan iris _emerald_ cerah milikku. Pandanganku agak kabur, mungkin karena pupilku masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya luar. Bibirku, aku merasa ada yang menekan lembut bibirku, menyesap lembut tiap sudutnya. Ah, aku sudah dapat melihat kembali, melihat wajah seseorang yang tengah mengatupkan kedua matanya. Jadi, dia... dia menciumku, mencium bibirku. Aku begitu terkejut, sampai rasanya ingin berteriak namun tak bisa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang masih terasa amat kaku, tak ku hiraukan lagi degupan jantungku yang semakin cepat. Aku berhasil... yah, aku berhasil mendorong laki-laki yang sedari tadi menciumku lalu...

_Plaaaak..._

Aku menamparnya dengan sekuat yang aku bisa. Namun sepertinya pria itu tak merasa kesakitan oleh tamparanku yang begitu lemah tadi. Aku amati lamat-lamat rupa orang itu. Bukankah dia...

"Sasuke-_sama_." Secara tak sadar aku mengucapkan namanya.

Eh... apa itu? Aku melihat adanya genangan air pada mata _onyx_ gelap itu. Apa dia, -ah maksudku- Sasuke_-sama..._ menangis?

**End of Sakura POV**

_Plaaaak..._

Sasuke terkejut begitu mendapat tamparan lemah yang meski tak terasa sakit sama sekali oleh dia.

"Sasuke_-sama_." Sakura berkata lirih seraya memandang nanar pada Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap iris klorofil di hadapannya dengan sayu nan sarat arti kepedihan serta luka. Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya tempat dimana bekas Sakura menampar. Sama sekali tak terasa perih ataupun sakit di tempat itus, namun sesak dadanya begitu nyeri ia rasa. Kenapa ini?

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke_-sama_!" Sakura berkata seraya berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sedang Sasuke masih tak bergeming dalam posisi terpakunya. Setelah bersusah payah, kini Sakura telah duduk dengan tegak pada ranjangnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya pikir tadi-"

_Grreeeeb..._

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura secara tiba-tiba, membuat wanita dengan warna rambut seperti gulali tersebut terkejut dan tak sempat meneruskan kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya. Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, tak peduli jika nanti ia akan semakin dibenci. Untuk saat ini... Ya, hanya untuk saat ini saja, biarkan ia mengungkapkan sejenak rasa rindunya.

Setetes bulir bening itu turun melewati pipi Sakura dan jatuh melalui dagunya. _Emerald_ itu menangis, ia menangis dalam diam. Entah apa yang kini tengah ia pikirkan. 'Ini salah, ini salah. Tak seharusnya seperti ini.' Begitulah pikirnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya didekap oleh Sasuke, membiarkan segala rasa yang bertebaran itu kini saling terhubung dalam tiap sentuhan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, jiwanya berusaha lebih menikmati segala sentuhan lembut Sasuke kepadanya. Hangat dan kenyamanan ini begitu membius 'kan?

Mereka terjebak dalam kebisuan dan hening suasana serta masih tetap bertahan dalam posisi mendekap. Masing-masing tak ada yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sakura, kau milikku. Hanya milikku," bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah. Sakura hanya membisu, ia begitu menikmati rasa nyaman ini, namun pikirannya melayang pada seorang pemuda lain yang identik dengan warna merah.

'Sasori_-kun_~' Sakura membisikkan nama Sasori dalam alam pikirannya sendiri. Sungguh ia sangat tak mau terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini, kondisi yang begitu membingungkan nuraninya. Gadis dengan mata hijau cerah itu mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menatap dalam sepasang permata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Begitu sayu seolah penuh luka di dalamnya. Ada apakah gerangan? Mengapa raut _stoic_ itu kini meluntur dan berganti wajah yang sangat _melankolis._ Suara pintu terbuka yang menggema pelan kembali menyadarkan mereka berdua untuk kembali ke alam nyata, mengesampingkan segala pergolatan batin dalam hati masing-masing. Menyadari jika akan ada makhluk lain yang masuk, Sasuke lantas mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali duduk di bangku awalnya seraya berusaha mengembalikan raut mukanya seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" Itachi berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura, disana gadis dengan rambut secerah permen gulali itu sedang terduduk dalam diam. Ia sedikitpun merasa tidak terganggu meskipun ada beberapa peralatan kedokteran yang menempel di beberapa bagian dadanya demi menunjang kehidupannya. "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memanggil suster untuk membawakan makan malammu," sambung Itachi seraya membelai pelan rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Tampak Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, matanya menyipit tanda tak suka akan kegiatan kakaknya sendiri yang bersikap lembut walau hanya sekedar membelai pada 'Sakuranya'. "Sasuke, kembalilah kau ke ruangan Sasori! Disana ada beberapa polisi yang hendak memberikan beberapa pertanyaan penyelidikan kepadamu," ucap Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sakura. Meski sedikit tak rela, tapi setidaknya ia cukup lega tak kembali melihat adegan 'mesra' lagi.

.

XxXxX

.

Sementara itu, Neji terlihat sedang meracik berbagai macam bumbu di dapur apartment milik Sasuke. Sebagai salah satu sahabat terdekat yang dipercaya juga karena tempat tersebut merupakan basecamp mereka, Neji tentu sudah mendapat izin untuk dapat keluar masuk apartmen dari Sasuke sebagai pemiliknya.

"Kau sedang memasak apa?" Wanita dengan manik _ruby_ nampak sedang memakan buah apel dan duduk santai di meja makan yang terletak bersebrangan dengan posisi dimana Neji masih sibuk mengolah makan malam.

"Aa, hanya tumis udang dengan beberapa jenis sayuran." Neji menjawab singkat sembari tangannya yang terlihat cukup gesit masih mengaduk-ngaduk bahan makanan.

"Sepertinya enak, aku semakin merasa lapar," ucap Karin sembari mengunyah potongan terakhir apelnya. "Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya perempuan dengan kacamata berbingkai sama seperti warna rambutnya.

"Bisa kau siapkan mangkuk dan nasi di meja makan itu?"

"Oh baiklah," sahut Karin seraya mulai berjalan menuju rak tempat dimana berbagai peralatan makan tersimpan rapi. Setelah makanan telah siap dihidangkan, mereka berdua pun makan malam bersama dalam diam, nampaknya mereka sama-sama memiliki rasa etika tinggi yang terlihat dalam sikap tenang saat sedang menghadapi hidangan. Tepat setelah Karin dan Neji menyelesaikan suapan terakhir, terdengar pintu luar apartment terbuka, menandakan adanya orang lain yang masuk.

"Mungkin itu teman kami, aku akan melihatnya. Kau bisa 'kan membereskan sisanya?" ucap Neji seraya melirik piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam.

"Ya, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Karin menjawab seraya mulai mengumpulkan beberapa mangkuk dan piring lalu membawanya menuju tempat penyucian. Sedang Neji bangkit dan beranjak ke ruang depan.

Neji tak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya begitu ia melihat Naruto sedang berusaha menopang tubuh Shikamaru yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mabuk sambil membawanya untuk ditidurkan pada sofa lebar di depan televisi. Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Shikamaru mabuk atau bahkan hanya sekedar meneguk _wine_ pun tak pernah. Pastilah sahabat nanasnya tersebut sedang mempunyai beberapa masalah berat.

"Hem... siapa dia?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut merah yang tengah mengintip dari balik tembok penghubung antara ruang tempat mereka berada dengan dapur.

"Aa, dia adalah perempuan yang tadi ku temukan hampir diperkosa di sekitar hutan kota," jawab Neji santai.

"Lalu?" Naruto masih belum puas dengan jawaban Neji yang cukup singkat.

"Ya, dia tak punya tempat tinggal, jadi ku bawa saja kemari." Neji menyahut sembari mengambil duduk pada sofa yang membelakangi tempat tidur Shikamaru.

"Wah, kalau begitu siapa namamu?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Karin sambil menyapa dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa.

"Karin," jawab perempuan itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Namaku Naruto, salam kenal yah?" Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya dan memberi isyarat pada Karin untuk mengikutinya duduk bergabung dengan Neji. Karin pun mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Naruto, mereka kemudian bercanda dan membicarakan beberapa hal ringan, sedangkan Neji terlihat serius dengan buku bersampul tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Hingga setelah beberapa jam, Sasuke datang dan memandang Heran pada Karin yang tengah menatapnya. Neji yang mengerti pun langsung menceritakan tentang kejadian saat ia menemukan Karin hingga alasan membawanya kesini. Sasuke sebenarnya menolak, namun karena desakan dari sahabat pirangnya yang cukup berisik, akhirnya ia menyetujui jika Karin untuk sementara dapat tinggal di apartmennya.

"Terimakasih," Karin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke namun hanya mendapat balasan berupa lirikan malas dari sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku mau istirahat, dan kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu." Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya. Rasa lelahnya begitu membuatnya ingin segera membersihkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Nampak sebuah seringai kecil muncul pada bibir Karin, yang tentu saja tak disadari oleh siapapun.

.

XxXxX

.

Seorang suster sedang menyuntikan obat pengurang rasa sakit pada lengan Sasori yang nampak sudah tersadar. Pria dengan mata hazel indah itu kini sedang dalam perawatan meskipun keadaannya tak terlalu parah. Ia memandang hamparan langit luas nan cerah di pagi hari yang terlihat sangat indah dari jendela.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan, tuan?" Suster tadi bertanya seraya tersenyum manis pada Sasori.

"Bolehkah aku keluar dan pergi menemui seseorang yang sedang dirawat di ruangan lain?" tanya Sasori langsung.

"Baiklah, tapi anda harus menggunakan kursi roda. Dan izinkan saya yang mengantar," jawab suster itu dengan senyuman tulus seraya mulai mempersiapkan kursi roda yang akan dipakai Sasori. Setelah siap, suster dengan pakaian putih itu kemudian membantu Sasori bangkit dan turun dari ranjangnya untuk kemudian didudukkan pada kursi roda. Kemudian suster itupun mulai mendorong kursi roda dan pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sasori menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Sasori sendiri.

Saat Sasori tiba di depan ruangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruang perawatan khusus Sakura, ia secara tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan antara Tsunade dan Itachi.

"Tidak bisa, keadaannya sudah memburuk. Ia harus segera mendapat pendonor jantung." Suara tegas milik seorang wanita dengan pakaian berupa jas berwarna putih itu terdengar dengan jelas pada indra pendengaran Sasori.

"Bagaimana lagi aku harus mencari pendonor jantung? Aku sudah berusaha namun hasilnya tetap nihil." Kini terdengar suara Itachi yang sepertinya sudah mulai _down_ mendengar berita yang cukup buruk dari Tsunade.

"Entahlah, sangat tidak mudah mencari orang yang memang benar-benar ikhlas mengorbankan hidupnya demi hidup orang lain. Aku akan menambah beberapa dosis obat untuk Sakura agar ia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Hn, aku tau kau dapat diandalkan."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Kini mulai terdengar suara derapan langkah yang berjalan menuju arah pintu. Sasori menegakkan tubuh dan memasang raut datar saat Tsunade membuka pintu.

"Ah, kau bukannya pasien kecelakaan yang baru saja datang semalam?" Tsunade menyipitkan matanya ke arah pemuda dengan tampang _baby face_ yang sangat khas.

"Aa begitulah," balas Sasori santai.

"Jangan terlalu sering keluar dari ruangan anda, Tuan Akasuna! Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanmu," ucap Tsunade menasehati Sasori. "Ya sudah, aku harus segera memeriksa pasien lain. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, tuan akasuna." Kemudian Tsunade kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti menuju ruangan pasienya yang lain. Sasori kemudian memberi aba-aba kepada suster yang sedari tadi menungguinya untuk membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura.

"Sasori... kau sudah baikan?" Itachi cukup terkejut melihat Sasori yang sudah berada dalam ruangan Sakura dengan kursi roda dan diantar oleh seorang perawat yang cukup manis berambut coklat sebahu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Sasori tersenyum pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Suster tadi kembali mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati ranjang tempat Sakura terbaring.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, disini ada aku yang dapat menjaga Sakura." Itachi berkata sembari duduk pada sofa yang berada agak jauh dari posisi ranjang Sakura.

"Aku mengerti." Sasori tersenyum lembut pada gadis dengan surai pink lembut yang masih terpejam. "Ah, anda dapat meninggalkan saya disini. Mungkin jika nanti saya membutuhkan bantuan anda, saya akan memanggil anda lewat saluran telepon rumah sakit," lanjut Sasori seraya menoleh menghadap suster yang masih dengan setia berada dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Suster itu membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada Itachi dan Sasori, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras hendak menemui Sakura, eh?" tanya Itachi seraya menyesap secangkir kopi yang memang sudah tersaji untuknya sedari tadi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya dari pandanganku sendiri," jawab Sasori pelan seraya menggengam jemari lentik Sakura yang nampak berwarna pucat. Itachi menyipitkan kembaran _onyx_ miliknya begitu melihat kelembutan yang Sasori tujukan untuk Sakura. "Dia begitu spesial bagiku." Itachi semakin memperkuat pegangannya pada cangkir kopinya begitu mendengar lanjutan penuturan Sasori, sehingga mungkin dengan sedikit kekuatan lagi akan dapat membuat cangkir itu pecah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi menaruh cangkir kopinya dan memasang tatapan serius kepada Sasori yang membelakanginya karena sedang memandang Sakura.

"Aku menyayanginya. Ya, aku begitu menyayangi gadis ini," ungkap Sasori dengan jelas. Itachi mengeraskan rahangnya, matanya terpejam erat setelah mendengar langsung pengakuan Sasori. Ia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan spesial pada Sakura, bahkan sudah semenjak kecil saat Sakura pertama kali dikenalkan kepadanya

.

"Masuklah..."

"..."

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pelayan disini. Dan tugasmu adalah mengurusi segala keperluan putraku. Mengerti?"

"..."

"Tak ada alasanmu untuk menolak! Atau kau ingin menyusul ibumu?"

"..."

"Bagus, kau boleh memulai kerjamu dari hari ini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi!"

"..."

"Kalian dengar 'kan? Jadi mulai sekarang dia adalah pelayan pribadi kalian."

.

Ya, saat itulah Itachi melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun dengan raut muka datar nan pandangan _emerald_ yang begitu perih seakan menahan luka. Itachi tahu jika saat itu ayahnya baru saja membunuh ibu Sakura dengan alasan yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih tak diketahuinya. Sejak saat itulah ia sudah mulai menaruh hati pada Sakura, pandangan iris klorofil gadis kecil itu seolah membiusnya untuk selalu menjaga pemiliknya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang, ia mencintai Sakura namun ia juga akan melakukan apapun termasuk merelakan Sakura bersama pria lain jika memang itu yang dapat membuat Sakura merasa bahagia.

Sesaat mereka terjebak dalam keheningan di ruangan perawatan itu, baik Itachi mauun Sasori seolah sedang tenggelam dalam alam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Membuat rasa canggung yang menguar pada sekitar mereka berdua.

"Keadaannya semakin parah, bukan?" Setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam, Sasori akhirnya membuka sebuah topik baru untuk ia bicarakan.

"Hn, begitulah." Itachi membalas dengan pandangan nanar pada Sakura yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Padahal aku berharap ia akan dapat terbangun dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa dengan senyum cerianya," ungkap Sasori lembut.

"Hn, kita sudah berusaha menemukan pendonor jantung yang tepat untuknya. Tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya masih nol besar," ucap Itachi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa, seolah ingin mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang terasa lelah.

"Seandainya saja aku dapat membantu..."

.

XxXxX

.

"Aku sudah memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan kita di pagi ini," kata seorang gadis dengan rambut merah cerah dan celemek biru yang melekat pada bagian depan tubuhnya, menandakan baru saja ia menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Benarkah? Wah, pasti masakanmu akan terasa sangat nyaman, Karin_-chan_." Pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata sebiru warna samudra itu menjawab ceria seperti kebiasaannya.

"Kau berisik,_ Dobe_." Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung memprotes tingkah Naruto yang hanya mendapat balasan berupa cibiran sebal.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera makan sebulum hidangannya dingin." Karin mulai melangkah dan duduk di depan meja makan dengan tenag seraya mulai menyuapkan nasi goreng hangat buatannya sendiri. Begitupula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang segera menyusulnya. Neji sudah pulang semalam, sedangkan Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap dan Shikamaru terlihat masih tidur lelap mungkin akibat dari pengaruh alkohol yang kemarin ia konsumsi secara berlebihan. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara sarapan itu, Naruto meminta izin pulang dengan alasan akan ada kencan dengan Hinata. Karin yang sudah selesai membersihkan bekas piring yang dipakai saat sarapan tadi itupun kini mulai memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan liciknya.

"Apa ada yang anda inginkan, Uchiha_-san_?" tanya Karin dengan sopan seraya memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke dengan nada cueknya yang cukup membuat geram wanita dengan kacamata tersebut.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi ke kamar dulu. Jika Uchiha-san membutuhkan bantuan saya, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggil," ucap Karin seraya menundukkan badannya sekilas untuk kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya.

"Ck, sial! Dia bahkan tidak melirik keberadaanku sama sekali," sungut Karin kesal begitu ia sudah tiba dikamar dan menutup pintunya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ia seperti tidak mempunyai ketertarikan sama sekali kepadaku," lanjut Karin lagi sambil menyisir rambut merah cerah miliknya. "Kabuto pasti akan sangat marah jika aku sampai gagal," keluh Karin lagi. Lama Karin terdiam di depan meja rias yang tersedia di sudut kamarnya, ia pandangi raut wajahnya yang memang dapat terbilang cukup cantik. Lalu ia bangkit dan berniat untuk menonton televisi. Dia tak lagi menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di tempat dimana laki-laki bermata tajam bagai burung elang itu tadi sedang duduk. Saat akan menyalakan televisi, secara sayup-sayup perempuan dengan iris _ruby_ tersebut tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sasuke bersama seseorang di telepon yang sepertinya cukup penting, ia pun dengan siaga segera menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Apa? Keadaannya jadi menurun?"

"..."

"Hn, apa tak ada cara lain, _Nii-san_?"

"..."

"_Shit_... Dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan pendonor jantung secepat itu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Karin tak dapat mendengar kelanjutan percakapan itu karena sambungan telepon yang sudah diputus oleh Sasuke. Perempuan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa depan televisi dan mulai menyalakan acara yang sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap rileks agar tak dicurigai oleh Sasuke jika barusan telah menguping. Sasuke yang baru saja tiba dari arah dapur itu tampak tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pria berambut raven itu kembali keluar dengan menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam yang terdapat simbol Uchiha di bagian punggungnya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tetaplah disini dan jaga Shikamaru!" Sasuke berkata seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terdapat di meja kecil pinggir pintu. Karin berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Wanita itu kemudian membetulkan kerah jaket yang dipakai Sasuke dan memasangkan reslitingnya. Ketika tangan lentik milik Karin sudah hampir selesai menarik resliting jaket tersebut, Sasuke menepisnya dengan agak kasar.

"Berhenti menyentuhku! Atau kubunuh kau?" Cukup dengan satu ucapan berupa peringatan sekaligus ancaman, berhasil membuat Karin menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita itu nampak sangat terkejut sampai tetap terpaku meski Sasuke telah berlalu meninggalkannya. Karin menyentuh bagian dada kirinya.

'Kenapa begitu terasa sakit mendapat penolakan seperti ini?' batin Karin dengan sendu. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan reaksi penolakan Sasuke. Pasalnya, selama ini semua pria yang ia dekati demi misi ataupun urusan pribadinya selalu berhasil ia taklukan. Tapi kenapa dengan Sasuke yang malah tak tertarik untuk sekedar meliriknya saja? Hem... kau sedang berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha, nona muda. Jangan kau samakan dia dengan pria lain yang sudah kau tiduri, karena tokoh utama kita ini adalah yang terelit dari semua keelitan.

_Brruuuum..._

Dapat terdengar suara mobil yang mulai meninggalkan apartmen itu. Karin segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia memandang Shikamaru yang masih nampak pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Aku harus menyusul Sasuke. Aku harus mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya," ucap Karin yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan perkataan Sasuke ketika pria itu sedang menelpon. "Pasti saat ini ia sedang menuju rumah sakit, mungkin ia pergi ke rumah sakit Central Konoha, karena rumah sakit itu adalah yang terbaik sekaligus terdekat dari sini." Karin mulai berpikir seraya berjalan ke arah kamarnya mengambil tas kecil yang berisi berbagai hal penting miliknya. Kemudian wanita bersurai merah cerah itu pergi keluar apartmen dan menyetop taksi, lalu ia mengatakan tentang arah tujuannya. Setelah tiba di depan rumah Sakit, Karin memandang sebentar ke tempat parkiran kendaraan beroda empat, disitu terparkir rapi mobil sport hitam mewah yang ia yakini milik Sasuke. Karin pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, beruntung ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbelok di koridor, jadi Karin tak perlu lagi bersusah payah bertanya kepada bagian resepsionis. Dengan perlahan Karin mulai berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, pandangannya awas dan seakan tak mau lepas dari punggung orang di hadapannya tersebut. ketika Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah ruang perawatan berkelas VVIP, Karin ikut menghentikan langkahnya di belokan koridor agar Sasuke tak melihatnya. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan Karin segera berjalan mengendap untuk melihat sekaligus mencuri dengar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku harus ke perusahaan sekarang juga, beberapa penanam saham sedang mengamuk karena rapat besar selalu ku tunda sampai seminggu ini." Terdengar sebuah suara maskulin yang Karin yakini bukan milik Sasuke, wanita itu mengintip dari balik kaca kecil di depan pintu ruangan tadi. Disitu terlihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seorang yang sepertinya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ini lebih dewasa, rambutnya dikuncir ke balakang dan terdapat sedikit garis tegas seperti kerutan di bawah matanya.

"Hn, pergilah! Aku akan menjaga Sakura." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. Karin melirik sekilas ke arah pasien yang sedang terbaring di ranjang perawatn. Dapat terlihat seorang perempuan dengan surai merah muda yang nampak pucat sepucat rupa orangnya saat ini. Berbagai alat kedokteran terlihat menempel di dada perempuan itu dengan sebuah monitor yang menggambarkan detak jantung lemah di sampingnya.

"Aku percayakan dia kepadamu! maaf jika merepotkan, tadi Sasori harus mendapat obat bius karena dokter akan kembali mengecek beberapa lukanya. Jadi dia tak bisa menjaga Sakura." Karin mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa orang itu dan siapa pula Sasori itu? "Aku pergi dulu." Karin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk bersembunyi di sebuah belokan lorong saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju pintu. Setelah Karin yakin jika orang tersebut sudah benar-benar pergi, ia kembali ke depan ruangan tadi. Disitu ia dapat menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuatnya cukup menganga. Sasuke mencium bibir gadis yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. Kami-sama, demi apapun juga... Karin berharap ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang bahkan terkenal sebagai _cassanova_ itu menolak dirinya yang memang tak dapat terpungkiri sangat cantik rupawan, dan malah mencium lembut seorang gadis pesakitan yang ia yakin tak akan lebih cantik dari pesonanya sendiri. "Cih." Karin mendecih pelan. Setelah itu, terlihat Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk pada kursi di pinggir ranjang, ia menggenggam lembut tangan perempuan tadi dan mencium telapaknya sesekali.

"Sakura, cepatlah bangun! Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan suara sendu namun cukup terdengar oleh Karin yang memang sudah terlatih dalam menajamkan indra pendengerannya.

'Jadi namanya Sakura, dan dia sedang sakit parah sampai membutuhkan seorang pendonor jantung. Huhh.. kasihan sekali,' batin Karin. Setelah mendapatkan cukup informasi penting, wanita itu mulai meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sakura dengan secuil senyum kemenangan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tau bagaimana cara yang tepat menghancurkanmu. Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N** : ya.. ya.. ya.. saya akui, chap kemarin emang sangat datar :3 wkwk #ketawa nista# maaf laaaah~ *bujukin readers biar gak marah* feelnya gimana? Udah dpt belom di chap ini? Ah, Ayy sepertinya emang harus lebih belajar yah cara buat menciptakan 'feel' dalam sebuah fic.. maaf juga belom ada lemon.. masak Sakura masih sakit tapi udah di lemonin (?) sih? Ooooh tidak bisa.. kasihan Sakura :* nih chap masih pendek apa udah panjang ya? O,oa .. di chap besok kemungkinan besar adalah masa penentuan hidup Sakura T_T antara hidup atau mati. Ayooo tebak,, next chap gimana kelanjutan hidup si Saku? :D berakhirkah? Atau masih bertahan? Kalau bertahan... dengan jantung siapa tapi ya? :'/ *Authornya kehabisan ide juga nih* :D

Yosh, akhir kata.. saya mohon review lagi yah minna... semua keluhan, protes, sumbangan ide, saran serta kritik yang membangun, silahkan di tuangkan semua dalam kotak review :D juga yang mau cuap-cuap atau sekedar sapa untuk saling kenal, yuuuk silahkan isi reviewnya, jangan lupa untuk yang Anon atau gak login, kasih nama/penname/nickname di awal review kalian biar di next chap bisa Ayy jawab.. ^^)/ Sampai jumpa di next chap~~

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	10. Chapter 10

Saatnya balas ripiu dulu ya, minna~ ^^)/**  
><strong>

**Mey Hanazaki** : Halooo kak Mey... #sokkenalajaloe! xD . tentang Karin, di chap ini semua terjawab, tentang segala rencana dan latar belakangnya. Dan yang jadi pendonor, juga ada di chap ini. So, baca sendiri yah! Hehehe ^^ review lagi yak kak.

**SSasuke 23** : ecieee... iya donk.. ^^ rasanya terlalu aneh aja kalau tokoh utamanya tuh jahat banget XD #gubraak! Yang donorin jantung itu adalah... yaah silahkan dibaca sendiri. Hohoho #kabuuuuur :D Review lagi yaah ;)

**Always sasusaku** : astaga,, reviewmu itu berupa ancaman XD saya senyum gaje bacanya. Okelah.. saya anggap reviewmu kemarin itu berupa request yah? ^^ dan silahkan liat di chap ini.. apakah cukup memuaskanmu? #smirk! Eh review lagi yak ^^

**Anka-Chan** : huwaa... iya iya ko.. Karin macem2nya Cuma sedikit doank (?) #jduaagh.. baca aja deh, banyak kejutannya disini.. heheheh :D ini udah updet, tapi gomen telat banget. Review lagi yak..

**Hime Hime Chan** : ini kita sudah bertemu di chap 10 *lambaikan tangan* Amiin.. semoga harapanmu terkabul ("/\") #Eh? Hahaha.. yah pokoknya review lagi...

**Inai Chan** : Jangan sedih ^^ sakitnya akan segera berakhir kok.. ^^ *pukpuk* ini udah updet. ^^ review lagi ya..!

**SandriThePrinceOfScorpio**: haloooo dayat ^^ perasaan nama lu susah amat -_- tebakanmu salah/betul silahkan diliat di chap ini yah ^^ page nya udh mati ^^ gara2 gray ku tahan.. wkwkwkk XD Review lagi yak.. awas klo nggak :D #Ngancem

**Siapapuuuuun D** : Yosh ini udah updet ^^ tapi maaf telat bgt.. -_-a review lagi yah

**Afi3** : aduh aduh.. T_T Dibilang jahat *minum baygon* wkwkkw XD .. requestmu ku terima.. silahkan baca sendiri yah chap ini ^^

**Deauliaas** : Sasuke disini udah suram banget XD kasian saya sama dia.. #hugSasuke. Pkonya baca sendiri deh ^^ utk lemon, muahahaha XD Saku masih sakit masak udah mau dilemonin (?).. =" eh review lagi yah ^^

**gdtop** : iya ini udah di lanjut ^^ mksih ya atas semangatnya.. #hug .. jgn lupa untuk review lagi...

**Luci Kuroshiro** : uwaaah iya ndak apa-apa kok.. ^^ kamu bersedia baca fic abal ini aja udah bikin saya bahagia ^^ konfliknya emang akan ku tuangin hampir semuanya di chap ini.. sisanya ntar di chap terakhir ^^ waaah semuanya udah serba ditebak nih,, baca aja deh chap ini dan cari tau sendiri tentang semua pertanyaanmu. Wkwk XD #Digampar. Mksih atas supportnya yah ^^ saya jadi makin bersemangat untuk nyelesein nih fic ^^ dan review lagi ya jgn lupa ;)

**Mysticious **: aaaa iya ini udah updet ^,^b smoga bisa mengobati rasa penasarannya yah review lagi! ^^

**iSakuraHaruno**: huwaaa sabar atuh.. ^^ Kamu akan saya buat jadi suka Karin di chap ini #smirk. Yg donorin si Saso? Baca sendiri aja deh ^^ oke? Semoga gak kecewa yah sama chap ini.. makasih udah mau suka sama fic saya ini ^^ dan mohon review lagi..

**Karasu Uchiha** : yaaa... silahkan di baca sendiri deh chap ini ^^

**Gea Cherry Blossom** : Holaa Gea-chan.. ^^ Karin emg ada niat jahat ama Sasuke *jitak karin*. Sakura gak mati? Oke deh, requestmu diterima.. soal yang ngedonorin jantung, silahkan dibaca sendiri yah di chap ini.. semoga gak buat kamu kecewa karena ceritanya agak ngawur (?) #lho.. dan maaf banget T_T Kalau telat updet.. maaf! review lagi yah...

**NeaYouichi Devil **: iya, nggak apa-apa kok ^^ kamu sudi membaca fic abal ini aja sudah bikin saya senang ^^ makasih atas reviewmu, dan maukah untuk mereview lagi? ^^

**eet gitu**: iya ini udah di lanjut ^^ review lagi ya!

**Kithara** : iya ^^ emang ada yang harus mati.. mungkin 1 atau 2 orang yang akan mati ^^ #ditendangkarenasadis# pair shikatema mah jgn di fic ini yah ^^ kan dri awal juga saya gak ada ngeluarin tema.. ntar bisa diatur deh di fic saya berikutnya ^^ #hug, iyaa review dan semangat dari kamu udah sangat lebih dari cukup bagi saya ^^ review lagi ya!

**SakuraSadHappy** : rencana karin dan teman2nya akan segera ketahuan gimana akhirnya ^^ pokonya baca sendiri deh~ ini udah updet meski ngaret banget =" wkwkwk review lagi ya!

**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : ini org yg sama dgn SakuraSadHappy kan? Heheh ^^ review lagi yah ^^

**Bunga Salju** : coba aja baca di fic ini.. Karin gak hanya akan jadi musuh saja ^^ semoga gak mengecewakan deh lanjutan fic ini ^^ review lagi ya..

**Hasnistareels**: hehehe iya, requestmu ku tampung deh~ nasib Saku ada di chap ini. baca sendiri yah ^^ dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi!

**Eriel Uzukyuubi** : kenapa? Sasori itu kenaapa? *panik* ini udah saya updet ^^ mohon reviewnya lagi ya!

**Melani KyuminElfSha137 **: iya donk! Saku kan 'hanya' milik Sasu *Dor* yang donorin jantung untuk Saku, ada di chap ini ^^ Karin Jahat atau nggak, juga ada di chap ini.. jadi silahkan di baca sendiri yah ^^ dan mohon reviewnya lagi.

: hahaha.. iya, emg banyak yang mau rebut Saku-chan nih ^^ Karin pengganggu? Silahkan dibaca dulu deh chap yang ini ^^ semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan. Makasih yah atas fave-nya #hug. Review lagi ya kalau berkenan! ^^

**Momo Kuro** : wkwkwk... untuk tebakannya, silahkan baca di chapter ini *ditendang* ^^ review lagi yak!

**Aoi Ciel** : Yosh... Haloohaa juga! ^^ masak sih Karin nyebelin? ^^ Tebakannya untuk yang donorin jantung, ada di chap ini.. silahkan baca aja sendiri yah ^^ yah, Ayy emang gak ada bakat utk membuat feel yang 'wah'.. (_ _") udah ku coba, tapi tetep gak bisa #authorbaka# eh review lagi yak ^^

**Glenndigimon** : huweee... ayy kangen kamu~~ #hug *dihajarDieky* untuk tebakanmu silahkan diliat di chap ini yah ^^ dan maaf kalau updetnya lama sangat.. review lagi yak ^^

**Sakura-chan** : *tatapan horor* ma-mati? Hehehehe ^^a yah silahkan baca sendiri deh lanjutannya.. dan jgn lupa review lagi ^^

**CN Bluetory** : waduuuuh.. jangan buat Sasuke terlalu menderita? Jangan buat sasori ngedonorin jantungnya? Wkwkwk... okelah, requestmu saya tampung! Baca aja deh chap ini.. semoga suka yah ^^ review lagi!

**LoveSaSu** : Sankyuu~~~ yeah, ini udah updet.. review lagi yak ^^

Yosh.. udah selesai balas reviewnya ^^ kalau ada penulisan nama, mohon di maafkan yah! Ayy suka baca review dari kalian semua ^^ jadi jangan bosen untuk ngreview yah! Kalau ada yang kurang disuka dari fic ini, entah plot atau EYD, maybe juga typo, silahkan tuangkan aja di review. Ntar saya perbaiki sebisanya ^^

Oke, back to the story...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku (?)

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading Minna ^,^/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 10**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan<em>, aku ingin kesana..."

"..."

"_Onee-chan_, apa sekolah itu menyenangkan?"

"..."

"_Onee-chan_, kapan kita bisa bermain di taman lagi?"

"..."

"Aku ingin melihat _hanabi_ bersama _onee-chan_!"

"..."

"_Onee-chan_, aku bosan berada di ruangan bau obat ini."

"..."

"Apa benar surga itu sangat indah, _Onee-chan_? Kalau begitu aku mau masuk surga."

"..."

"Aku sayang _Onee-chan_."

**xxxxx**

"Hah.. hah... hah..." Karin terbangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi ia kembali bermimpi tentang adiknya. Karin melirik kearah jam dinding yang terdapat di kamarnya, dapat terlihat jika jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Wanita berambut merah _maroon_ itu lalu mengambil kacamata dan memakainya. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar berniat untuk pergi ke dapur demi mendapatkan segelas air putih. Saat melewati pintu kamar Sasuke, Karin menghentikan langkahnya karena ia mendengar sedikit adanya suara erangan disana. Dengan dorongan rasa keingintahuannya, Karin pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna.

"Aaaaaargh..." Sasuke menggeram pelan seraya meninju salah satu sisi tembok kamarnya dengan cukup keras, menimbulkan terbentuknya sebuah goresan luka yang mengucurkan darah segar. Karin menatap ngeri pada kegiatan Sasuke yang masih saja kembali memukul tembok menggunakan kepalan tangan kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Apapun alasannya, pastilah saat ini tuan muda Uchiha tersebut sedang mengalami masalah yang berat.

'Ck, Apa perduliku.' Karin berpikir seraya menghentikan kegiatan mengintipnya dan meneruskan langkah awalnya untuk menuju dapur. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, wanita dengan surai berwarna terang bagaikan darah itu lalu kembali menuju kamarnya. Namun kembali Karin menengok kedalam kamar Sasuke secara diam-diam. Karin melihat kini Sasuke sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya seraya bersandar pada tembok yang tadi menjadi korban kegelisahannya. Nampak adanya bekas aliran darah segar pada dinding tembok yang bercat putih tulang tersebut. hal itu tak alang juga membuat wanita dengan iris _ruby_ tersebut jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Sakura... Sakura..." Sasuke bergumam dengan nada yang cukup pilu nan menyayat hati. Karin terdiam dalam posisinya untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna tentang segala sesuatu hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Semuanya begitu rumit dan membingungkan. Ia bahkan tak tau tentang apa alasan sesungguhnya sampai ia kini berada dalam apartmen milik Sasuke. Karin menghembuskan nafas pelan dan kembali mengamati Sasuke. Nampaknya Sasuke masih tak sadar jika ia sedari tadi tengah diawasi oleh orang lain. Tiba-tiba ingatan Karin kembali memutar kejadian kemarin pagi, saat ia yang juga tengah menyaksikan adegan dimana Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok rapuh di hadapan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terbaring dengan berbagai alat kedokteran menempel di bagian dada. Tak ingin kegiatannya di ketahui oleh Sasuke, Karin pun segera menghentikan acara mengintipnya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin sedikit istirahat dapat membuat ia merasa rileks demi menyelesaikan misi yang sedang ia emban.

**xxxxx**

_Ceklek..._

"Ah, Sasori-_kun_..." Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura? bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?" tanya Sasori penuh perhatian kepada Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku merasa sakit tiap kali mencoba menghirup udara," ujar Sakura seraya mencengkeram pelan bagian dadanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Sakura! Kau sebaiknya beristirahat saja." Sasori mencoba menenangkan Sakura sambil membelai pelan rambut merah muda wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba mulai terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan, membuat perhatian Sasori dan Sakura tersita sejenak karenanya.

"Tapi tuan, pihak kami telah berusaha mencari pendonor tersebut dengan semaksimal mungkin, namun nihil. Hasilnya nol," kata seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang berbicara kepada atasannya.

"Ah, kalian saja yang tidak becus dalam melaksanakan tugas ini," tuduh lelaki lain yang Sakura kenali sebagai suara milik salah satu tuannya –Itachi.

"Kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa, Tuan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke kantor, Asuma." Itachi akhirnya merendahkan notasi suaranya dan mencoba untuk bersabar menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Baik, Itachi-_sama_."

_Ceklek..._

"Sasori sejak kapan kau ada disini?" sapa Itachi yang baru saja masuk.

"Aa, baru saja." Sasori menjawab pelan sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ku rasa kalian telah mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Asuma. Sampai saat ini para pesuruhku tidak berhasil menemukan pendonor jantung yang tepat untuk Sakura," jelas Itachi kepada dua orang insan yang sudah tau perihal tersebut sejak tadi. Keadaan hening sejenak, semua terlarut dalam angan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suara...

"Tuan tak perlu bersusah payah mencarikanku pendonor jantung, karena toh nantinya aku juga bakal akan mati cepat atau lambat. Lagipula, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan _okaa-chan_," ucap Sakura seraya meneteskan sebutir liquid kristal bening dari peraduan emeraldnya. Itachi dan Sasori membungkam, seperti dihantam sebuah gundam raksasa saat melihat dan mendengar wanita yang mereka cintai dan sayangi sepenuh hati menjadi begitu rapuh tanpa mereka bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ini belum berakhir, Sakura. aku yang akan menjemputkan kebahagiaan untukmu." Sasori berkata seraya mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Itachi hanya mampu memandang nanar pada pemandangan luar rumah sakit lewat jendela ruangan itu. Terlalu sesak batinnya yang masih belum bisa menerima segala keadaan ini.

_Tok..Tok.._

Tiba-tiba bunyi ketokan pintu yang terdengar membuat mereka kembali dalam dunia nyata dan mengakhiri segala pergolatan batin ketiga insan tersebut.

"Iya, masuk!" sahut Itachi.

"Maaf, tuan Itachi disuruh menemui Tsunade_-sama_ di ruangannya." Seorang suster cantik yang berambut coklat pendek sebahu itu berkata seraya membungkuk hormat pada semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya," jawab Itachi pelan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Perawat tadi pun berlalu setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat.

"Aku akan menemui Tsunade_-san_ dulu. Kau istirahatlah, Sakura!" titah Itachi yang hanya dibalas anggukan pasrah oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Itachi." Sasori berkata seraya bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Itachi yang sudah berada di luar ruangan.

_Ceklek..._

Setelah pintu ditutup kembali dengan pelan oleh Sasori, kini Sakura seorang diri di ruangan perawatan bersama berbagai alat kedokteran di sampingnya. Sakura kemudian menengok jam dinding yang sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Terlintas dalam benaknya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh tuan mudanya yang satu lagi. Apakah ia sudah terjaga? Ataukah masih terlelap? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, apa yang dipikirkannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, berusaha menstabilkan emosinya yang entah kenapa selalu melonjak saat nama Sasuke muncul dalam benaknya. Kembali Sakura teringat akan kejadian malam itu, saat Sasuke yang mencium dan memeluknya dengan lembut, juga akan kata-katanya yang secara sepihak mengklaim kepemilikan akan dirinya. Entah kenapa, hal itu malah membuat munculnya rasa hangat tersendiri dalam diri Sakura. Merasa bingung dengan alam lamunannya sendiri, Sakura pun berniat untuk kembali beristirahat sebelum kemudian datang seorang suster lain berambut merah sepekat darah dan bermata _ruby_ dengan kacamata menghiasinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Nona?" tanya perawat yang sebenarnya tak lain adalah Karin yang sedang menyamar.

"Sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin," jawab Sakura seraya memandang intens pada perawat tersebut. pasalnya ia selalu dirawat oleh suster berambut coklat pendek dengan perawakan wajah lugu dan Tsunade. Tapi kenapa saat ini malah perawat lain yang datang untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, Nona? Sepertinya anda begitu intens memperhatikan saya?" ucap suster berambut merah itu seraya balik memperhatikan Sakura sembari memberi sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng pelan dan membalas senyuman suster tadi dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat manis. Karin kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana cairan infus Sakura tergantung. Ia berniat untuk menyuntikkan sebuah cairan dengan racun yang bersifat melumpuhkan saraf ke dalam cairan infus milik Sakura.

"Hey, apa kau punya seseorang begitu yang spesial? Seperti, emm..- teman kencan begitu." Perkataan Sakura tersebut membuat Karin menoleh kepada wanita musim semi itu dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku bajunya. Pertanyaan wanita berambut _pinkie_ itu membuat munculnya bayangan seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak dan berkacamata dalam imajinasinya. Lelaki yang sudah ia sukai semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku _Junior High School_.

"Ya, aku punya." Karin menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"Benarkah? Ah, maukah kau membagi cerita tentangnya denganku?" Sakura memandang Karin dengan penuh antusias.

Karin termangu, 'Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita ini?' begitulah batin Karin.

"Dia temanku sejak kecil, kami selalu bermain bersama dan mungkin karena itulah lambat laun aku jadi menyukainya. Namanya Kabuto." Karin bercerita sembari menampilkan senyum tulusnya kepada Sakura.

"Ah, pasti pria itu sangat bahagia bisa dicintai oleh wanita seperti anda." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Lalu apa kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu?" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Semua orang pernah mengalaminya." Karin menjawab seraya memandang lurus emerald yang juga sedang balik menatap permata _ruby_ miliknya.

"Kau benar." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih memandang pemandangan luar lewat jendela. "Kalau begitu, kau pernah kehilangan siapa?" sambung Sakura lagi. Karin terpaku sejenak demi memikirkan jawaban apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan.

"Adikku. Aku kehilangan adikku saat aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun." Karin menjawab dengan sendu. Sakura dapat merasakan adanya nada getir dalam kalimat wanita cantik berkacamata itu. Sakura kemudian menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Karin dan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku turut sedih." Sakura berkata seraya memberikan sepotong senyuman miris nan sendu. Membuat Karin terhenyak dan kembali mengingat tentang masa kecilnya bersama adiknya dulu.

.

"_Apa benar surga itu sangat indah, Onee-chan? Kalau begitu aku mau masuk surga."_

"_..."_

"_Aku sayang Onee-chan."_

"_Tidak... jangan tinggalin onee-chan! Tetaplah hidup bersama onee-chan!"_

"_Aku akan menunggu onee-chan di surga nanti."_

"_Tidak... JANGAAAAAAN..."_

.

Tanpa terasa, Karin meneteskan butir air matanya. Rasa sedih yang telah ia kubur dalam kini kembali terbongkar dan membanjiri segala rasa dalam nuraninya.

"A-ano... maaf kalau saya membuat anda bersedih." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, nampaknya ia merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya sesuatu yang telah memicu wanita cantik dengan rambut merah indah ini menjadi menangis.

"Tak apa," jawab Karin seraya mengusap air matanya yang terlanjur mengalir. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan niat awalnya untuk mencelakai Sakura.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sesak saat akan memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang tak terkira sakitnya bagi Sakura. Wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut mencengkeram bagian dadanya dan tangan satunya memeras seprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Nampaknya ia begitu merasakan sakit yang tak main-main. Karin menjadi panik, lalu dengan cekatan ia menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa, Karin pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura setelah sebelumnya membisikkan kata penyemangat agar tetap bertahan kepada Sakura. Namun sialnya, saat Karin hendak membuka pintu keluar, Sasuke datang dan memergoki Karin yang kini nampak mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Meski wanita beriris permata _ruby_ tersebut sedang menyamar, tapi Sasuke tetap tak bisa di bohongi hanya dengan kedok murahan seperti itu. Karin terdiam membatu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi mengusir rasa gugup. Setelah melihat busana seorang perawat yang dipakai oleh wanita bermata _ruby _tersebut, Sasuke pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau bekerja disini?" Namun belum sempat Sasuke mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba Sakura kembali mengerang kesakitan, membuat Sasuke dengan panik segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sakura? Bertahanlah... ku mohon!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada cemas yang tak dibuat-buat. Pria dengan mata _onyx_ tersebut memeluk Sakura yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Untunglah tak lama kemudian datang suster dengan rambut coklat ikal sebahu bersama Tsunade yang langsung menyiapkan berbagai alat kedokteran.

"Permisi Uchiha_-sama_, nona Sakura harus segera ditangani," ucap suster tadi dengan nada sopan, membuat Sasuke tersadar dan melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Tsunade langsung menidurkan Sakura dan memeriksa detak jantungnya, kemudian ia memberi suntikan penenang agar Sakura terpulas.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura, Sasuke?" Itachi yang baru saja tiba langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku baru saja tiba dan sudah menemukannya berteriak kesakitan." Sasuke memandang nanar pada Sakura yang kini sudah mulai tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kita harus segera mencangkokan jantung kepada Sakura demi keselamatan nyawanya." Tsunade berkata serius sembari memandang lurus kepada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Tapi darimana kita mendapatkan pendonor itu?" Itachi terlihat frustasi dan memijit keningnya pelan.

"Izinkan aku yang menjadi pendonor. Ambillah jantungku dan cangkokkan kepada Sakura." Tiba-tiba, Sasori muncul dari balik pintu dan berkata tentang hal yang membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Jangan berkata bodoh, Sasori!" Itachi membentak Sasori keras.

"Terserah tanggapan kalian bagaimana! Tsunade_-san_, aku siap menjadi pendonor jantung bagi Sakura." Sasori berkata dengan nada tegas, tak nampak adanya keraguan sedikitpun dalam tiap untaian kalimatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku saja! Untuk sementara, biarkan Sakura beristirahat dulu!" Tsunade kemudian memberi isyarat kepada semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu untuk mengikutinya. Itachi menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Tsunade yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Sasori. Sasuke masih terdiam di posisinya sembari memandang Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang melekat pada wajahnya. Perlahan, Uchiha bungsu itu mendekati ranjang Sakura kemudian menyentuh tangan wanita dengan mahkota pink pucat tersebut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura!" Sasuke mengecup pelan punggung tangan Sakura. Butiran liquid bening itu siap meluncur dari peraduan sang _onyx_, yang tentu saja berusaha ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan cara menggit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Bertahanlah, Sakura!" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya, betapa kalut pikirannya saat ini. sungguh tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Sakura pergi meninggalkan dirinya dari dunia fana ini. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah menyiksa batin dan Sasuke tak mau itu menjadi kenyataan. Hey Sasuke, apakah kau sudah mulai mengakui jika kau membutuhkan kehadiran Sakura, eh? Tanpa sengaja, pria dengan model rambut raven itu melihat adanya benda asing yang tergeletak di lantai tepat di samping ranjang Sakura. Sasuke memungut benda yang lebih menyerupai botol kecil dengan cairan bening berwarna sedikit coklat kemudian mengamatinya. Ia nampak mengerutkan keningnya saat mulai menebak jenis cairan apa yang saat ini berada dalam genggamannya. Sasuke lalu mengantongi botol kecil itu, kemudian ia mengecup lembut kening Sakura sebelum pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar, ada yang harus ku bereskan. Kau beristirahatlah dengan cukup!"

**xxxxx**

"Sial... apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Seorang wanita muda dengan ciri khas warna merah itu terlihat sedang mengomel sembari menenteng tas berwarna _cream_ miliknya. "Harusnya tadi aku langsung saja membunuhnya, kenapa aku malah mengasihaninya? Aaaaargh... sialan! Semoga Kabuto tidak marah atas perilaku bodohku ini," sambungnya lagi masih dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Karin-_chan_..." Karin menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang meneriakkan namanya dengan suara cempreng. Tampak oleh permata _ruby_ miliknya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang telah dikenalinya.

"Naruto?" Karin menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Setidaknya ia harus bersikap wajar di depan pemuda rubah tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang berjalan-berjalan saja. Bosan berada di apartmen seorang diri," jawab Karin sembari menampilkan senyum polosnya. Ia kemudian melirik gadis manis berambut panjang dengan warna indah bagaikan bunga lavender yang kini tengah menggandeng tangan Naruto dan tertunduk malu. Mengerti dengan arah tatapan Karin, Naruto pun membuka suara.

"Dia adalah kekasihku, namanya Hinata." Naruto berkata seraya menampakkan sebingkai cengiran lebar khasnya. Sedangkan gadis manis yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, kini terlihat sedang memandang ragu pada Karin.

"Hey, namaku Karin. Salam kenal yah!" Karin mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud hendak menjabat tangan Hinata sebagai salam perkenalan pertama.

"Hinata," jawab gadis bermata seputih mutiara lautan itu dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, ikut saja dengan kami! Kami akan pergi ke cafe seberang untuk makan siang," tawar Naruto ramah kepada Karin.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku hanya akan mengganggu nantinya."

"A-ano, ti-tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika bisa makan siang dengan Karin_-san_." Hinata menatap penuh harap kepada Karin. Membuat wanita cantik bersurai merah pekat itu akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menerima tawaran makan siang bersama pasangan NaruHina.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Naruto mengajak Karin dan Hinata untuk segera menuju cafe yang terletak tak jauh di seberang jalan. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan beriringan menuju sebuah cafe kecil yang minimalis namun nampak berkelas. Setelah tiba, mereka mengambil posisi meja yang berada di pojok ruangan untuk menghindari keramaian. Mereka bertiga kemudian memesan pesanan yang sama, yaitu pencake madu dengan capucino sebagai minum untuk Naruto, Jus lemon dingin untuk Hinata dan secangkir hangat teh hijau untuk Karin. Setelah seluruh pesanan tiba, mereka mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Apa Sasuke ada di apartmennya?" Naruto berkata setelah ia menghabiskan separuh dari pencake di hadapannya.

"Tidak, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di apartmen saat aku hendak keluar tadi." Karin menjawab sembari memotong kecil bagian pencakenya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan siang tanpa adanya obrolan lagi, setelah menyelesaikan santapannya, Naruto menyesap pelan capucino miliknya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tampak sangat terpuruk semenjak Sakura-_chan_ jatuh sakit. Dia seperti tidak lagi prduli akan dirinya sendiri." Hinata berkata pelan seraya memandang lurus pemandangan luar cafe dari kaca bening yang membatasi.

"Aa, ia sangat tertekan. Padahal ku pikir Sasuke sangat membenci pelayannya tersebut." Naruto menaruh cangkir capuccino miliknya yang telah habis setengah isinya.

'Apa? Pelayan? Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah Sakura itu kekasihnya Sasuke?' Karin mulai bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Masih banyak fakta yang tidak ia ketahui tentang diri muda Sasuke dan juga wanita berambut _pink_ bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Se-sebenarnya penyakit apa yang di derita oleh Sakura-_chan_ sampai ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Wajar saja jika ia turut mengkhawatirkan teman sekelasnya tersebut, Hinata dan Sakura adalah teman baik, meskipun mereka tidak seakrab saat Sakura bersama Ino.

"Entahlah... _Teme_ selalu melarang jika ada yang ingin menengok Sakura-_chan_. Ia juga tidak pernah mengatakan alasan tentang larangannya tersebut. tapi yang ku dengar bahwa akhir-akhir ini ada yang mencari pendonor jantung dengan imbalan cukup besar dan mengaku atas nama keluarga Uchiha,' jelas Naruto yang kini pandangannya juga mulai menerawang.

"Sakura itu siapa?" Karin pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan perihal Sakura kepada Naruto juga Hinata. Sejenak Naruto melirik Karin yang memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Sakura adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke dan Itachi di keluarga Uchiha. Yang ku tahu, Sakura sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha sejak ia masih kecil. Untuk asal-usulnya, sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu. Teme selalu berkata 'Itu bukan urusanmu' kepadaku." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Karin mendengarkan setiap rinci penjelasan lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan seksama. "Sasuke sering sekali memperlakukan Sakura dengan kasar, terakhir saat aku berkunjung kerumahnya, Sasuke bahkan tak segan menampar Sakura di depanku dan teman-teman lainnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya Sakura-_chan_ itu adalah teman yang baik." Hinata ikut menimpali perkataan Naruto. "I-ia selalu membantuku jika aku dalam masalah saat di sekolah." Gadis bermata putih seindah permata lautan itu berkata dengan mimik wajah serius meski masih terdapat beberapa kata yang tergagap karena kegugupannya.

"Tapi yang ku rasakan adalah seolah Sasuke 'melindungi' Sakura. Entahlah, itu hanya perkiraanku saja." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Karin terdiam sembari berusaha mencerna segala informasi yang didapatkan. Ia tenggelam dalam hening dan terlarut bersama alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang, ada sesuatu yang mesti ku lakukan. Naruto, Hinata_-san_, terimakasih atas makan siangnya." Karin berdiri kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu keluar cafe.

.

Karin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju apartmen Sasuke yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dalam beberapa hari ini. Ada begitu banyak pikiran yang berseliweran di otaknya, dan ia telah menguraikan sekaligus mengambil kesimpulannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku harus segera melakukan ini semua. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," ucap Karin pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang kini tengah direncanakan oleh wanita dengan permata _ruby_ pada iris matanya tersebut. Berhati-hatilah, Uchiha!

_Ceklek..._

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Jalang?" sebuah suara maskulin yang dingin dengan nada datar penuh tekanan langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Karin saat ia baru saja memasuki apartmen. Terlihat tubuh Karin serentak menegang, sungguh ia belum siap menghadapi Sasuke untuk saat ini. "Kenapa kau diam, eh? Katakan, apa tujuanmu!" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang bertambah begitu 'seram' bagi Karin.

"A-aku... aku..." Dapat terlihat begitu takutnya Karin saat ini, sampai ia terbata-bata menyampaikan untaian kalimatnya.

_PLAAAAK..._

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke mendaratkan satu buah tamparan keras di pipi kanan Karin. Saking kerasnya, hingga terlihat setitik darah merembes dari ujung bibir wanita berambut merah tersebut. Karin sontak memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa begitu perih akibat tamparan keras dari Sasuke.

"Ini... benda apa ini, hah?" Sasuke mengacungkan sebuah botol kecil temuannya di ruangan Sakura tadi. "Apa kau pikir aku tak tau tentang fungsi cairan yang berada dalam benda ini, eh? Arsi73X adalah jenis racun yang dapat melumpuhkan sel-sel saraf pada tubuh manusia secara cepat dan membuat dampak kematian. Kau mau membunuh Sakura, eh?" sambung Sasuke lagi dengan bentakan yang kian meninggi. Sungguh ingin rasanya Karin mengubur dirinya sendiri daripada harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam, eh?"

_PLAAAAAK..._

Kembali Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kiri Karin yang tak kalah kerasnya dari yang pertama tadi. Membuat kacamata yang digunakan oleh wanita itu terjatuh dan ia sendiri pun menjadi sedikit terhuyung sampai akhirnya jatuh terduduk kebelakang.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Karin berusaha mencari belas kasihan dari Uchiha bungsu di hadapannya tersebut. Percuma lagi jika berniat mengelak dari segala tuduhan Sasuke, karena memang benar begitulah adanya. Apalagi ditambah adanya barang bukti yang membuat keadaan Karin semakin terpojok.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu, Jalang! Sekarang cepat katakan apa maksudmu, hah?" bentak Sasuke lagi kepada Karin. Wanita yang kini sedang meraba-raba lantai demi menemukan kacamatanya itu mulai mengisak pelan, betapa kini ia sangat takut. Sebelum Karin sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. "Cih." Sasuke mendecih pelan, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Hn, Ada apa?'

"..."

"Apa? Kau serius, _Nii-san_?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

_Klik.._

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan pembicaraannya, Sasuke bergegas mengambil sebuah jeket hitam beserta kunci mobil di meja, nampaknya ia sudah sangat terburu-buru.

"Kau boleh memilih antara pergi selamanya dari kehidupanku dan Sakura, atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Sakura," ancam Sasuke kepada Karin, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil mewahnya untuk kemudian segera menancap gas dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Karin terpaku dalam posisi duduknya, kacamata yang telah ia temukan dan berada di genggamannya itu tak kunjung dipakai. Wanita berambut merah darah yang kini tampak acak-acakan tersebut menangis pelan dalam diamnya. Teringat akan suatu hal penting, membuat Karin segera menghapus jejak air matanya dan memasang kacamatanya. Wanita itu kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya untu sekedar merapikan penampilan, lalu ia keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ada dalam benaknya sejak tadi.

**xxxxx**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, _Nii-san_?" Sasuke yang baru saja tiba itu langsung menanyai Itachi yang sedang terduduk lemas di bangku depan ruangan perawatan Sakura.

"Tiba-tiba saja tadi Sakura berteriak histeris lagi sembari memegang dadanya, sepertinya rasa sakit yang dideritanya semakin bertambah parah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sasuke?" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada sendu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa. Keheningan itu berlanjut selama beberapa menit kedepan, hingga akhirnya Itachi kembali membuka suara, "Aku akan mendonorkan jantung untuk Sakura." Jeda sejenak sembari menarik nafas dalam, "Dan aku akan mempercayakan Sakura kepada Sasori. Setidaknya, Sasori benar-benar tulus mencintai Sakura dan sepertinya Sakura pun juga tampak menyayangi Sasori," lanjut Itachi diikuti dengan simpul senyum sendu yang amat miris dipandang. Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam. Rasa haru juga kesal bercampur padu dalam hatinya saat ini. ia terharu dan merasa tersentuh akan keberanian Itachi mengorbankan jantungnya untuk Sakura, namun ia juga begitu kesal mendengar kalimat yang sepertinya begitu menikam bilah hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, _Nii-san_." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar. "Kau masih punya beberapa tanggung jawab di masa depan," sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Berhenti bersikap sok dewasa, Sasuke! Aku sudah cukup melihat penderitaan Sakura selama ini, mulai dari ayah kita yang membunuh ibunya, ditambah kau yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Apa kau pikir selama ini Sakura pernah merasakan kebahagian, eh?" Ucapan Itachi menusuk tepat di ulu hati bagian terdalam perasaan Sasuke. Pria berambut raven dengan sedikit campuran _style emo_ itu tersenyum kecut karena merasa tepat mendapat sindiran telak. Namun perdebatan yang terjadi itu kemudian terhenti kala Tsunade muncul keluar dari ruangan perawatan Sakura.

"Jantungnya sudah sangat rusak, aliran darahnya juga jadi semakin terganggu. Mungkin ia tak akan bisa bertahan sampai esok hari." Wanita dewasa yang berambut pirang dengan mata selembut warna madu itu berkata sambil memandang lurus ke arah duo Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya. "Sasori menawarkan untuk menjadi pendonor jantung, aku akan memeriksa data-datanya, dan jika semuanya cocok dengan tubuh Sakura, maka atas persetujuan kalian, aku akan segera melakukan cangkok jantung." Sasuke membatu mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Betapa ia tak habis pikir, sebegitu pentingnya kah Sakura bagi kakaknya dan juga Sasori? Kenapa mereka sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi kelangsungan hidup Sakura. Sebersit perasaan kesal itu kembali muncul dalam dada Sasuke. Ia tak suka ini... ia tak suka saat 'miliknya' juga diminati oleh orang lain.

"Tidak! Bukan Sasori yang akan menjadi pendonor, tapi aku." Itachi memprotes keras ucapan Tsunade.

"Hah... aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang ada di pikiran kalian. Sebaiknya kalian pikirkanlah dahulu dengan matang, jika memang sudah bulat, datanglah ke ruanganku. Aku tunggu sampai malam nanti." Tsunade berlalu dari hadapan dua kakak beradik tersebut. Semuanya menjadi hening tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi sama-sama sedang termangu dalam alam pikirannya sendiri. Sungguh ini adalah masalah berat, bukan?

.

Karin berdiri di depan halaman rumah sakit dengan pandangan sedikit ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, seolah hendak mengusir segala kebimbangan yang sempat hinggap dalam pikirannya. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas ponsel seluler yang berada pada genggamannya. Setelah merasa yakin akan keputusannya, wanita yang selalu identik dengan corak merah itu mulai mencari salah satu nama di kontak handphonnya untuk kemudian mengirimi pesan kepada orang tersebut. Karin menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya." Dan dengan langkah mantap, Karin mulai berjalan masuk rumah sakit itu bersama pancaran sinar mata yang sarat akan kebulatan tekad.

**xxxxx**

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali kepadamu! Aku tidak bisa menggagalkan acara pertunanganku, tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Sai-_kun_. Karenanya, aku juga tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkanmu." Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata indah bak permata _saphire_ itu berkata tegas seraya mencengkeram kemeja kekasihnya.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu, Ino-_chan_! Bagaimanapun kau harus bisa memilih salah satu." Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang menjadi lawan bicara gadis tadi mengelus-elus surai pirang milik Ino. "Kalau kau memang ingin bersama tunanganmu itu, pergilah dan tinggalkan aku. Tapi kalau kau ingin bersamaku, aku tak keberatan membawamu lari dari negeri ini, bukankah aku juga sudah punya penghasilan sendiri yang cukup untuk hidup kita berdua," lanjut Sai lagi sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepala gadisnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orangtuaku, sahabatku, dan semua orang yang ku kenal di Konoha ini?" Ino berkata dengan nada kesal. Sai hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Selalu seperti ini...

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, Ino-_chan_. Kalau kau memang ingin bersama dengan tunanganmu itu, pergilah bersamanya dan tinggalkan aku disini." Sai beranjak dari posisi duduknya di sofa bersama Ino. Ia bergeser menjauhi Ino dan mengambil remote bermaksud untuk menghidupkan televisi.

**.**

"_Aku lebih menyukai cincin dengan permata putih itu, Shika-kun."_

"_Tapi cincin ini jauh lebih cocok untukmu."_

"_Aku tidak merasa begitu! Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku lebih menyukai model yang tadi."_

_Dua orang insan berbeda gender yang sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar itu telihat tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkeran kecil. Seorang gadis dengan mata sebiru lautan dan rambut pirang yang menjuntai indah bagaikan helai-helai emas itu masih bersikeras tentang cincin pertunangan yang baru saja mereka beli, ia berpendapat jika cincin lain lebih cocok untuknya._

"_Tidak! Cincin ini jauh lebih cocok untukmu." Pria dengan rambut model nanas dan tampang cuek yang menjadi lawan bicara dari gadis tadi pun juga tetap kukuh akan pendapatnya jika cincin yang telah mereka beli itu jauh lebih cocok untuk si gadis._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Shika-kun?" tanya gadis tersebut masih tak mau kalah._

"_Karena permata cincin itu sama seperti iris matamu! Indah dan mempesona," jawab sang pemuda yang kemudian segera mempercepat jalannya, meninggalkan gadis lawan bicaranya tertinggal di belakang kerana masih terpaku dan tengah merona hebat akibat jawaban pemuda itu sendiri._

_Tanpa sadar, pemandangan 'manis' itu disaksikan oleh pemuda lain yang berambut klimis dan berkulit putih pucat. Kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang setir mobil itu mengerat seakan hendak menghancurkan apa yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya. Pandangan manik obsidiannya menyipit dengan aura sinis yang jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaannya kepada apa yang secara tak sengaja tengah ia tonton._

"_Ino-chan..." Hanya suara sendu yang akhirnya terucap dari bibir pemuda itu, sangat lirih seolah suaranya tertahan oleh beban berat. Air mata yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata dan siap jatuh menganak sungai ke pipinya tersebut disekanya secepat mungkin. "Berbahagialah, Ino-chan!" Pemuda itupun bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menginjak gas dan bergegas pergi._

**.**

"Kau tak mengerti, Sai-_kun_! kau tak pernah mengerti." Ino menerjang dan memeluk Sai dengan kuat. Menyebabkan Sai terjatuh kebalakang dan akhirnya ia dalam posisi tidur di sofa dengan Ino yang sedang memeluknya erat berada diatas tubuhnya, membuat hayalannya tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu jadi hilang dan kembali mendapati keadaan sadarnya. "Kau tak mengerti tentang perasaanku..." Ino mulai mengisak pelan dalam dekapannya, "Kau juga tak mengerti betapa aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau tak mengerti jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak pernah mau mengerti..." Ino menguburkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sai. Menikmati tiap sensasi aroma mint yang khas, menguar dan memenuhi rongga pembauan milik gadis dari _klan_ Yamanaka tersebut.

"Aku bingung sampai tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi untukmu, Ino-_chan_." Sai membalas pelukan Ino, ia mendekap erat tubuh ringkih kekasihnya tersebut. Ino kemudian mengecup lembut bibir milik Sai, mereka berciuman dalam tangis, seolah hendak saling membagi rasa duka dan lara yang sedang membuncah pada tiap aliran liquid dalam tubuh masing-masing. Lama mereka saling memagut hingga akhirnya dengan berat hati, Ino melepas karena ia sendiri membutuhkan beberapa pasokan gas oksigen yang cukup untuk paru-parunya. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sai kembali menarik kepala Ino mendekat dan mencium lagi bibir kekasih pirangnya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi tidak seperti tadi, kali ini pagutan itu diiringi hawa nafsu yang sudah lama terpendam. Baik Ino maupun Sai tak ada yang menolak, mereka membiarkan tubuh dan naluri alami yang mengambil alih tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Bahkan tanpa terasa lagi, kini Ino sudah polos tanpa adanya sehelai benang pun yang menutupi.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-_chan_." Sai mengecup lembut pungggung tangan milik Ino. Disambut dengan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah cantik sang gadis, menambah kesan manis pada auranya.

"Lakukanlah, Sai-_kun_! aku menginginkanmu," ucap Ino pelan tanpa adanya keraguan sedikit pun dalam kalimatnya. Detik kemudian, dengan lembut, Sai mulai menyentuh tubuh gadisnya. Dimulai dengan sapuan kecupan lembut disekitar bagian leher dan dada dengan sedikit dihisap juga gigitan kecil yang menimbulkan bekas kemerah-merahan di sepanjang jalur yang di lalui. Terkadang Ino memekik geli saat sensasi itu terasa begitu menyengat saraf-saraf perasanya. Tangan Sai yang juga mulai berani menjamah dua bukit kembar bahkan meremas pelan yang lama-kelamaan manjadi semakin kuat, membuat Ino mendesahkan suara erotisnya. Begitulah hingga akhirnya malam itu mereka menikmati rangkulan indahnya surga dunia bersama. Dan Ino dengan rela melepaskan ke'gadis'annya untuk Sai yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke memandang keadaan Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah dari balik kaca di pintu ruang perawatan khusus. Karena keadaannya yang semakin memburuk, Tsunade tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk datang menjenguk Sakura meski itu Sasuke ataupun Itachi sendiri. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini untuk yang terbaik bagi keadaannya," begitulah katanya. Sasuke tentu saja tak berani membantah, kalau memang ini adalah yang terbaik, maka ia akan melakukannya walau dengan berat hati. Hmm... Sasuke, sepertinya kau mulai menyadari betapa penting arti kehadiran wanita musim semi itu bagimu, eh?

Saat Sasuke masih asyik mengamati, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggelinjang hebat, grafik tentang denyut jantung kehidupannya yang tergambar di sebuah alat seperti televisi menjadi naik turun dengan drastis, menandakan adanya kesalahan internal pada organnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun langsung panik, ia dengan reflek segera berlari ke ruangan Tsunade untuk meminta pertolongan.

_Braaaaak..._

"Sasuke bisakah kau mengetuk terlebih dahulu," cibir Tsunade yang saat itu sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Sakura..." Cukup dengan satu kata dan Tsunade pun langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dan maksud dari kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Tsunade langsung menelpon beberapa asistennya.

"Kita lakukan operasinya sekarang! Siapkan semua peralatan dan bawa Sakura ke ruang operasi segera." Tsunade dengan tegas langsung memberi perintah. Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, ia sendiri langsung bersiap untuk kemudian pergi menuju tempat dimana ruang operasi yang dimaksud berada, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang mengekor.

"Apa maksud anda dengan operasi?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sambil tetap berjalan mengekori langkah Tsunade.

"Kau tidak ingin Sakura mati 'kan? Karenanya harus segera dioperasi sekarang juga." Tsunade memberi jawaban yang nampaknya tidak memuaskan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan pendonor jantungnya? Apakah Itachi-_nii_ atau Sasori?'

"Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak dapat mendonorkan jantungnya pada Sakura."

"Lalu?"

Sebelum Tsunade sempat menjawab, ternyata mereka sudah berada di depan ruang operasi. Disana sudah siap beberapa orang perawat serta asisten Tsunade yang mulai menangani dan menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku akan ceritakan nanti. Sekarang kau duduklah dengan tenang dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura." Tsunade pun menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu akan keadaan. Pria dengan manik sekelam obsidian tersebut menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu yang memang telah disediakan. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berdoa, tapi untuk kali ini, ia akan berdoa dan memohon demi keselamatan Sakura. Tak bisa didustai lagi, Sasuke membutuhkan keberadaan wanita dengan rambut pink itu, membutuhkan segala perhatian dan perilakunya, membutuhkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Semuanya... ya, semua yang ada pada diri Sakura merupakan kebutuhannya. Bagaikan kebutuhan primer yang tak kalah penting daripada sekedar makan dan minum setiap hari.

"Sasuke!"

"_Aniki_." Sasuke menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Tampak sosok Itachi yang sedang berdiri di samping tempatnya berada.

"Baik aku maupun Sasori tak dapat mendonorkan jantung untuk Sakura karena kami tidak memiliki kecocokan pada hasil test." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, sangat nampak rasa penyesalan karena tak dapat berguna bagi orang yang ia cintai. "Andai aku yang berada pada posisi Sakura saat ini," sambung Itachi lagi. Kedua telapak tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat, seolah ingin meninju segala bentuk kekesalan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kita hanya dapat pasrah." Uchiha bungsu itu ikut dapat merasakan tentang kesedihan kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kecil mereka berdua sudah terbiasa sering menggantungkan diri kepada Sakura. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rasa khusus kepada wanita bermarga Haruno itu, meski cara penyampaiannya sangat bertolak belakang.

Sudah tiga jam Sasuke dan Itachi duduk menunggu di depan ruang operasi Sakura. bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu, Sasori juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka, menunggu selesainya proses operasi. Ketiganya sama-sama saling membisu, tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sama-sama saling berkutat dengan alam pikirannya sendiri, saling memanjatkan doa masing-masing demi kelangsungan hidup Sakura. yah, mereka adalah tiga tokoh yang berbeda namun mempunyai satu perasaan yang sama. –perasaan cinta kepada seorang wanita manis bermarga Haruno.

_Ceklek..._

"Ah Matsuri_-san_, bagaimana dengan operasi Sakura?" Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah perawat berambut coklat pendek sebahu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi dan tentu saja sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Akasuna_-san_... Kami masih belum bisa memberitahu hasilnya, mohon bersabar menunggu Tsunade-_sama_ saja. Dan sebaiknya kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu untuk beristirahat, karena operasi ini akan sangat memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Seorang suster yang bernama Matsuri itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sasori. Membuat rasa khawatir yang telah ada kembali semakin membuncah dalam tiap debaran jantung ketiga lelaki tersebut.

"Perawat tadi benar, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu dan kembali lagi esok hari," ucap Itachi pelan.

"Aa... aku akan kembali keruanganku." Sasori mulai berdiri dan dengan menggunakan tongkat, ia berjalan tertatih menuju ruang perawatannya sendiri.

"Kau juga sebaiknya pulanglah, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke pun juga segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya, matanya terpejam tapi ia tak tertidur. Kesadaran masih menguasai tubuhnya, meski kantuk sempat menyerang, tapi rasa cemas itu jauh lebih menyiksanya.

"Sakura..." Hanya nama itulah yang selalu terbisikkan berulang-ulang. Sasuke kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila, permata _onyx_ yang tadi sempat bersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya kini kembali menampakkan cahayanya. Cahaya kerinduan akan wanita _pink_ yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya namun selalu ia sakiti. Apa kau menyesal, Sasuke?

**xxxxx**

"Kenapa anda tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya?" Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan luapan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan, eh?" sindir Tsunade yang merasa dilecehkan akibat perbuatan frontal Sasuke yang berbicara dengan nada keras dan membentak.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, dengarkanlah dulu semuanya hingga selesai!"

"Tapi, _Nii-san_..."

"Keadaan Sakura yang sudah sangat kritis pada malam kemarin juga adalah salah satu faktor kenapa aku akhirnya menerima wanita itu menjadi pendonor jantung. Lagipula dia dengan ikhlas datang seorang diri menghadapku dan meminta agar organ terpenting di tubuhnya tersebut diberikan kepada yang membutuhkan. Setelah ku periksa ternyata cocok," ucap Tsunade sembari memandang penuh serius kepada duo Uchiha yang kini berada di hadapannya tersebut. "Bukankah itu bagus, eh? Kau jadi tak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan Sakura 'kan?" sindir Tsunade lagi yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kita harus mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada wanita bernama Karin itu karena ia telah rela menyelamatkan hidup Sakura." Itachi berkata sambil memandang pada lembara-lembaran berkas persetujuan yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Karin sebelum melakukan operasi pencangkokan jantung untuk Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia masih belum habis pikir tentang apa sebenarnya tujuan dari wanita dengan rambut merah itu. Baru saja kemarin ia menampar wanita itu karena telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepada Sakura, dan sekarang ia malah menerima berita jika Karin adalah wanita yang telah bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sakura.

"Aaaargh..." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Perlu waktu untuk dapat mencerna segala kejadian yang ia alami untuk saat ini.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N :** Yosh bertemu lagi dengan saya, sang Author yang tahu diri ini! sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena telat updet sampe sebulan. Saya gak boleh keluar rumah sama ayah, sedangkan untuk updet musti ke warnet T_T jadi mohon maaf ya, minna.. nah, ini dia yang donorin jantung untuk Sakura, sudah jelas kan di chap ini? *nyengir* masih membosankan yah ceritanya? Hohoho maklumin ajalah~ wkwkwk.. #dibakar

Ya udah, akhir kata review lagi yah, minna! ^^ kalau ada kritik, saran, protes, atau masukan untuk fic ini silahkan dituangkan di kolom review yah! ^^ juga yang mau cuap-cuap atau sekedar sapa dengan Author gaje ini, silahkan... ^^ dan sekedar info, fic ini sudah saya ketik sampai tamat. Hanya saja karena terlalu panjang, jadilah saya bagi menjadi tiga bagian. ^^ dengan demikian fic ini akan tamat di chap 12. Nah, kalau mau kelanjutannya segera di updet, silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya yah ^^ semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin cepat pula saya akan updet.. ^,^)/

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm comeback, minna~ #terus? Yak, balas ripiu dulu yah..

**Hikarihana Uchiha**: makasih ^^ ripiu lagi yak!

**Karasu Uchiha**: cuma karena tiba2 dy keinget adeknya doank kok ^^ ripiu lagi yak!

**Sandritheprincescorpio**: minta lemon? Wani piro, mak? ._.v nih disini ada lime. Smoga bisa sdikit menghibur. wkkwkwk review lgi yak!

**Uchihyu chan**: dari chap awal kn emg udah ngebosenin ^^ #Jder.. -_- maaf deeh.. saya usahakan gak membosankan disini ^^ *semoga* eh ripiu lagi yak ^^

**Mikyo**: makasih ^^ iya ini udah di lanjut.. kilat kan updetnya? ^^ review lagi yah...

**Nina317Elf**: wah keren... kamu baca dari awal yah ^^ mksih yah,, *pelukpeluk* iya, pasti ending bahagia kok ^^ semoga aja.. #sotoy XD review lagi yah ^^

**Snow's Flower**: iya.. ini udah updet ^^ cukup kilat gak? *apa'an* (?) maaf yah kalau kemarin2 saya ngaret bgt updetnya sampek sebulan biarin nih fic ini terbengkalai.. ^^ review lagi yak!

**SSasuke 23**: Jleb? O,O' kalau sasori yang dibuat mati mah, yo jgn atuh.. saya kan cinta sasori ^^ *hugSaso* ntar juga ada kok, tenang ajalah..! ^^ so, jgn bosen ngeripiu yah..

**Kithara Blue Beauty:** iya, ini udah dilanjut ^^ jgn bosen menunggu yah! Dan jgn lupa juga utk slalu review ^^

**Gea Cherry Blossom**: Minal Aidzin juga yak, Gea-chan.. ayo dpat brapa nih angpo lebarannya? Wkwkwk *ditendang* ^^ wah untuk SaInoShika, udah terlanjur dibuat nih -_- mau ngerombak lagi tapi males =" *dihajar* hehehe.. yups, minta review lagi ya ^^

**CN Bluetory**: Iya.. ini udah updet! Udah updet! Udah up- *dicekek* yah review lagi yah ^^

**Imut**: waah baru baca dari awal yah ^^ hehehe mksih yah atas pendapatnya... review lagi yak ^^

**hasnistareels**: waah bukan misteri kok.. Cuma karena keinget tentang adiknya yg dulu aja ^^ yah disini akan diberitahu oleh Sasuke.. eh, minta ripiu lagi yak ^^

**Anka-Chan**: loh? Kenapa kalau Karin yg jadi pendonor? Makin amburadul yak ceritanya ^^a wkwkwk.. yah yg penting, jgn bosen kasih review yah ^^

**Luci Kuroshiro**: waduuh sampai nangis? *terharusaya* T.T .. iya, karin cm keinget ama sosok adiknya doank ^^ udah donorin jantung, ya jelas meninggal donk ^^ ah lebih lengkapnya silahkan liat chap ini ^^ perasaan Sasu ama Saku,, yaaah baca sendiri deh! *ditendang* XD Review lagi yaah~

**iSakuraHaruno**: yuhuuuu.. ^^ saya juga balik lagi nih,,, kangen saya? #plaak *sukajiplakkata2orgaja* ini udah di updet ^^ termasuk kilat gak? #gubraaak.. yah pokoknya minta review lagi deh~~ :* #kissubalik

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**: ^^ iya.. pasti HappyEnding kok ^^ tenang aja.. heheheh *gaploked* ini udh updet.. termasuk kilat gak? #gubraak! Review lagi yah ^^

**Zuppy**: iya.. dan skrg tinggal 1 chap lagi untuk mencapai kata tamat ^^ review lagi ya!

**Tobaru**: eh? Adek kakak? Kan adeknya Karin udah meninggal -_-v hayoo bacanya gak teliti yah ^^ *dicekek* ini udh updet... minta ripiunya lagi yak ^^)/

**Chintya Hatake-chan**: ini udah lanjuuut~ ^^ review lagi!

**Guest**: pasti deh akan Happy End ^^ oke? (^,^)b .. jdi boleh minta ripiunya lagi... #plaaak

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading, Minna. ^,^/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**Chapter : 11**

"Sakura... Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Sasori terkejut saat mendapati Sakura yang terlihat baru saja mengerjapkan matanya dan menampilkan sosok cerah sang _emerald_.

"A-air..." Sakura berkata dengan susah payah akibat dirasakannya tenggorokan yang begitu kering. Sasori dengan sigap langsung mengambil segelas air putih yang disediakan diatas meja dan membantu Sakura untuk meminumnya. Setelah menandaskan hampir separuh dari isi gelas itu, Sakura kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai tanda jika dahaganya telah hilang, dan Sasori pun menaruh kembali gelas itu diatas meja.

"Aku senang kau kembali, Saku." Pria dengan mata coklat _hazel_ itu memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura, menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang begitu ia rindukan. Sakura hanya termangu dengan tatapan kosong lurus memandang kedepan. "Aku akan memanggil Tsunade. Kau tunggulah sebentar!" Sasori dengan agak tergesa, segera keluar ruangan dan kemudian kembali bersama Tsunade, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sepertinya keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat baik jantung baru yang telah berfungsi dengan semestinya," ucap Tsunade sembari terus mengamati perkembangan jantung Sakura yang tergambar di sebuah monitor.

"Syukurlah." Terlihat pancaran kepuasan di wajah Itachi, nampaknya doa yang dipanjatkannya telah dikabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_.

.

_Tap... Tap..._

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit _central_ Konoha tersebut. Nampak seorang pria tampan dengan bola mata _onyx_ yang sedang fokus menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Salah satu kamar VVIP yang telah diketahui menjadi ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat adalah tujuannya saat ini. Sasuke menatap datar setiap perawat atau bahkan pasien yang tak sengaja berpapasan dan mentapnya penuh rasa kagum bahkan memuja. Entah kenapa rasa ingin bermain-main pada banyak perempuan seperti dulu seolah telah pupus dalam benaknya. Sesampainya di depan pintu dari ruangan yang ia tuju, Sasuke mendengar seperti suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, ia membuka pintu dengan pelan seolah tak ingin membuat kegaduhan yang dapat ditimbulkannya. Namun begitu terkejutnya pria berambut model raven tersebut kala melihat Sakura sedang dipeluk mesra oleh pria lain berambut Merah. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, pandangannya menjadi sangat sinis menatap dua insan yang tengah berpelukan dihadapannya.

"Cih."

Posisi Sasori yang memunggungi Sasuke, membuatnya tak sadar akan kedatangan orang lain. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, sentak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Saku-... Ah, Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sasori menatap dengan pandangan dingin seraya melempar senyuman datar kepada Sasuke seolah menggambarkan kekesalannya karena waktu bersama Sakura jadi terganggu akibat kedatangan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke tak membalas tatapan Sasori, ia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita _blossom_ yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang- entahlah, Sasuke bahkan tak dapat membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Kemana _Nii-san_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Tadi dia berkata akan ke perusahaan sebentar mengurus beberapa dokumen dan menyelesaikan sebuah rapat penting." Sasori menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah acuhnya.

"Hn."

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan mendadak hening, tabir kecanggungan yang muncul karena kedatangan Sasuke itu mulai merambah diantara ketiga insan tersebut. Sasuke duduk di sofa sembari membuka ponsel dan mengutak-atiknya. Sasori bertahan dengan posisinya menyandar di pinggiran jendela dan menatap lurus keadaan luar rumah sakit. Sakura menunduk diam, sesekali ia menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," Tak tahan dengan situasi tersebut, akhirnya Sasori mengalah. Ia beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dan meninggalkan wanita _bumble gum_ tersebut bersama Sasuke.

"Kau mencintainya, eh?" Beberapa saat setelah Sasori meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Nampak jelas keterkejutan di manik mata emerald tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dijawab!" Sasuke berkata cepat seraya mulai mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada ponsel di genggamannya.

"Mungkin iya." Jawaban yang secara tiba-tiba diberikan oleh Sakura dengan nada pelan itu membuat emosi Sasuke naik, rahangnya mengatup dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemelutuk. "Sasuke_-sama_, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" sambung Sakura lagi dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Hn."

"Siapa pendonor jantung yang telah memberikan jantungnya kepada saya?" tanya Sakura seraya mencengkeram erat bagian dadanya yang masih terasa agak nyeri akibat bekas operasi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau tak perlu tau!" Sasuke membalasnya dengan nada acuh, walau sebenarnya kini ia sendiri tengah berusaha keras mempertahankan raut _stoic_ khasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja, siapa malaikat penolong hidupku." Sakura memandang sayu ke arah Sasuke. Dan nampaknya hal tersebut berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Karin."

"Karin?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang jenaka begitu merasa asing dengan nama tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di samping ranjang wanita musim semi tersebut. ia kemudian mulai menceritakan segala hal yang diketahuinya kepada Sakura hingga selesai. Mulai dari kedatangan Karin bersama Neji ke apartmennya, percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Karin kepada Sakura, hingga berakhir dengan Karin yang malah dengan sukarela memberikan jantungnya kepada Sakura. Juga perkataan Tsunade yang menceritakan tentang alasan Karin mendonorkan jantungnya adalah karena wanita itu seperti melihat pantulan adiknya pada diri Sakura. Sasuke bahkan rela berbicara panjang lebar demi menjelaskan segala hal yang diingintahui oleh Sakura. Setelah mendengarkan segala penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura terdiam sejenak seraya tangan kanannya kembali mencengkeram bagian dada kirinya.

"Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang mengalir dalam tiap detak jantungku."

"..."

"Harusnya Karin_-san_ tak perlu sampai melakukan ini untukku." Sakura tertunduk, seperti merasa ditikam belati perasaannya begitu teringat jika ia telah menyebabkan seorang meninggal.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan segala perkataan Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku saja yang mati, karena aku tak pantas menerima jantung ini." Sakura meremas dadanya dengan cukup keras. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya, membuat Sasuke jadi turut merasa tersayat perasaannya. Tak tahan melihat wanita di hadapannya yang semakin mengisak pilu, pria dengan bola mata sekelam malam itu langsung membawa Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya, seolah hendak memberikan ruang nyaman yang tepat untuk Sakura menumpahkan segala luapan emosi. Mereka terdiam dalam beberapa menit, Sakura membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh majikannya tersebut dan Sasuke sendiri pun tak keberatan jika kemejanya menjadi basah akibat lelehan liquid bening dari peraduan sang _emerald_ yang ia cintai.

**xxxxx**

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak Sakura sadar, dan kini keadaanya semakin membaik. Tsunade telah mengijinkan Sakura kembali pulang dan menjalani perawatan berjalan demi mengontrol bekas operasi pencangkokan jantungnya. Sakura tentu saja sangat gembira dengan hal ini, meski sampai sekarang pun sebenarnya ia masih sangat bersedih dan sedikit belum bisa menerima tentang kematian karin demi mendonorkan jantung untuknya.

"Semua barang-barangmu sudah di kemas dan akan ku bawa pulang hari ini juga, kau baru boleh pulang esok hari." Itachi terlihat sedang duduk menemani Sakura yang sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Ma-maaf merepotkan anda, Itachi-_sama_!" Sakura berkata setelah ia menyelesaikan sebuah suapan dari sup sayurnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum memandang Sakura yang tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan tak enak. "Baiklah, kau lanjutkan saja makan siangmu, aku akan kembali malam nanti," lanjut Itachi seraya beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tuan!" Sakura memberikan satu senyuman manisnya yang mengantar kepergian Itachi.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, setelah kepergian Itachi kini ia seorang diri. Wanita dengan corak mahkota bak bunga khas Jepang tersebut mulai merasa bosan dan kesepian, ditengoknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Biasanya Sasori selalu menemaninya sepanjang hari, menghiburnya dan membuatnya tertawa riang tapi untuk hari ini, Sasori yang sudah sembuh dan pulih akibat kecelakaannya kemarin itu berkata akan mulai bekerja lembur demi menebus segala pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai karena ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Sakura menatap pemandangan jendela luar, terbawa larut ia dalam alam lamunannya saat sedang bersama Sasori. Wanita _pinkie_ itu tersenyum kala mengingat segala kekonyolan Sasori saat bersamanya, leluconnya yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tertawa lepas dan semua kata-kata penyemangatnya yang selalu berhasil membuat ia kembali bangkit. Dan di saat bersamaan pula, Sakura mendapati bayangan pria lain yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam memory otaknya. Seorang pria rupawan dengan rambut model raven bergaya _emo_ dan bola mata _onyx_ kembar yang sangat tajam nan menusuk. Pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah majikannya sendiri.

"Aaaaaaaakh."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangannya menyentuh bagian dada kirinya yang berdetak dengan tempo lebih cepat. Rasanya begitu mendebarkan, dan memuakkan. Memuakkan karena rasa itu memenuhi segala rongga dadanya, dan juga secara bersamaan membuat ia sakit tepat di ulu hati.

"Rasa apa ini..."

.

_Ceklek..._

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya melihat pintu yang baru saja dibuka, dan memunculkan sosok yang baru saja memenuhi alam pikirnya.

"Sa...Sasuke-_sama_?" nampak sebersit rona merah menjalar di pipi wanita _bumble gum_ tersebut.

"Hn."

"A-ada apa?" Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin menstabilkan getaran suaranya agar tak gugup namun tampaknya percuma.

"Nada uacapanmu seolah tak menyukai kedatanganku." Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya.

"Ah, bu-bukan seperti itu." Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak benar adanya dengan yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku sudah mengurus ijin kepulanganmu. Sekarang kau bersiaplah untuk ikut bersamaku." Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang terletak cukup jauh dari ranjang Sakura. pria dengan manik obsidian gelap itu memandang datar pada Sakura yang masih mengerjap kebingungan. "Itachi yang menyuruhku karena sebentar lagi Ayah akan datang." Sasuke memperjelas perkataannya kala melihat Sakura yang masih tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya.

_DEG..._

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Betapa tidak, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia benci seumur hidupnya. Sungguh dendam yang masih ia simpan rapi itu kini seakan meledak meminta media penyaluran.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap berdiam diri, eh?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali ke alam nyatanya. Ia pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian yang berada pada salah satu sudut ruangan. Wanita dengan iris _emerald_ itu mengambil sepotong _dress_ ringan yang panjangnya dibawah lutut, dan tanpa ragu ia mulai melepas pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit yang masih ia kenakan bermaksud untuk menggantinya dengan pakaian yang kini ada di tangannya tanpa peduli akan pandangan_ onyx_ di sudut lainnya. Sasuke menatap tubuh polos Sakura tanpa berkedip, libidonya kembali terpompa kala melihat punggung putih milik 'wanitanya' yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"_Shit_." Dan Sasuke pun tak lagi membuang waktunya, ia benar-benar sangat merindukan tubuh itu. Pria dengan rambut raven itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih kesusahan untuk menarik resliting _dress_ di belakang punggungnya.

"Sa..Sasuke_-sama_?" Sakura mendapati Sasuke kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan bersender dengan nyaman di bahunya.

"Pssst." Sasuke memberikan kode agar Sakura tetap diam dalam posisinya, sedangkan kini ke dua tangan kekar miliknya beralih menyusup ke dalam gaun melalui celah resliting di punggung yang masih belum terpasang dan meraba mencari dua gundukan kenyal. Setelah menemukan daerah tujuannya, pria yang kini sedang menyesap aroma _cherry_ khas dari wanita di dekapannya itu mulai meremas pelan benda kenyal yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Eeengh~" Darah Sasuke seolah mendidih kala indra pendengarannya kembali mendengar suara desahan yang begitu indah mengalun dari bibir Sakura. Rasanya semua begitu gelap, ia tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya, sudah terlalu lama ia menyimpannya sendiri. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura menjadi berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia membuka dress dari tubuh wanita _blossom_ tersebut dan menjatuhkannya kebawah, kini terlihat sudah tubuh polos yang begitu menggiurkan dan menggugah imannya. Sasuke kemudian mengelus bekas operasi yang masih tertutup oleh perban di bagian dada kirinya, dan menciumnya pelan. Sakura merona kala mendapati sikap lembut Sasuke, ia tanpa ragu pun kini mengelus pelan rambut hitam dari pria dihadapannya. Sasuke yang merasa mendapat balasan perilaku lembut itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap emerald cerah yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan perlahan mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajah dan menghapus jarak dalam satu ciuman lembut. Sakura dengan senang hati menyambut lidah Sasuke dan mengajaknya bercumbu di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tak puas dengan hanya mencium, Sasuke mulai mengelus lembut punggung Sakura sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan wanita itu membuat segala birahi menyatu meminta sekedar lebih. Ciuman Sasuke mulai menurun ke arah leher jenjang Sakura, mengecup dan menggigit pelan semua cakupannya sehingga meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_.

"Uuuuukh~ Sasuke-_sama_." Sakura menggeliat tak karuan kala merasakan putingnya yang kini menjadi sasaran dari kuluman Sasuke. Kedua kaki wanita musim semi itu menghentak demi menahan segala nikmat yang terasa membakar tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke mengelus perut rata Sakura, sedangkan tangan Sakura sendiri kini tengah menahan kepala pria tersebut agar tak beralih dari tugas menghisap bagian dada miliknya. Dari sekedar mengelus perut, tangan Sasuke mulai menurun menyentuh bagian tersensitif Sakura yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak mengurangi rasa geli yang diterima wanita dengan surai merah muda nan indah itu, ia menggeliat merasakan dua bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif itu tengah disentuh dan dibelai oleh Sasuke. Ini sungguh kenikmatan yang sangat memabukkan, mereka bahkan tak peduli lagi akan keadaan sekitar, rasanya hanya ada mereka berdua dalam dunia tersebut. Saat Sasuke akan melancarkan serangan berikutnya dengan menurunkan celana dalam milik Sakura, terdengar pintu yang di ketok oleh seseorang dari luar.

_Tok... tok..._

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu, ia pun terpaksa menghentikan segala sentuhannya. Sedangkan Sakura segera mengambil _dress_ yang terlanjur jatuh di lantai akibat perbuatan Sasuke dan bergegas memakainya yang tentu saja dibantu oleh pria dengan mata _onyx_ itu.

_Ceklek..._

Tepat setelah Sakura berhasil memakai pakaiannya dengan sempurna, pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang perawat berwajah manis dengan rambut coklat sebahu.

"Permisi, Uchiha-_sama_. Saya ditugaskan untuk membantu nona Sakura bersiap sebelum pulang," ucap perawat tadi sembari membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat sembari kemudian berlalu bermaksud untuk keluar ruangan, "Aku menunggu di luar, Sakura." Sasuke berkata sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup.

Perawat tadi pun menghampiri Sakura kemudian membantunya bersiap sebelum pulang, ia juga mengecek perban di bagian dada kiri atas Sakura. Setelah semua siap, wanita dengan aroma _cherry_ khas tersebut pun berjalan keluar untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, tuan!" Sakura sedikit menunduk saat telah menemui Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di dinding bermaksud memberika salam mengingat ia hanyalah berstatus sebagai pelayan.

"Hn, ayo!" Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong yang menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut, sedangkan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke mulai menginjak gas dan meninggalkan halaman parkir rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya dihabiskan dalam kebisuan. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, nampaknya mereka masih saling sungkan akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kita mau kemana, Tuan? Ini bukan jalan untuk pulang?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat sadar jika Sasuke sedang menjalankan mobilnya menuju jalan yang bukan letak mansion Uchiha.

"Hn, diamlah!" jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sebal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu sambil menggerutu tak jelas karena sikap dingin dari tuannya tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan kesal. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum.

"A-ano, Sasuke-_sama_... Kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini." Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke yang malah telah berjalan terlebih dahlu memasuki kawasan pemakaman tersebut.

"Ikuti saja!" perintah Sasuke tegas yang mau tak mau akhirnya membuat wanita dengan iris klorofil itu pun membuntutinya meski masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan;

**R.I.P**

**Uzumaki Karin**

"I-ini..." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena sangat terkejut saat membaca nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu.

"Hn, ini makam Karin. Dia yang sudah mendonorkan jantungnya kepadamu." Sasuke memandang lembut ke arah Sakura yang masih terlihat _shock_. "Karena kau mengingatkannya kepada adiknya yang telah meninggal dulu."

"..." Sakura terdiam, bahunya bergetar hebat, air mata telah menggenang dalam sudut sang _emerald_ dan bahkan telah mulai menganak sungai menuruni pipinya. Sakura kemudian berjongkok dan mulai mengelus batu nisan Karin yang masih terdapat beberapa rangkaian bunga serta sebuah foto wajah cantik seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata beriris ruby yang dihiasi oleh kacamata itu. Sangat persis dengan suster yang waktu itu mengobrol bersamanya di rumah sakit dan memang itulah Karin seperti yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke.

"Karin-_san_, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memberikan jantungmu untuk perempuan sepertiku! Kau jauh lebih berhak hidup daripada diriku ini-" Sakura tersenyum getir, air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, menimbulkan kesan iba bagi semua yang tengah melihatnya. Sasuke dengan reflek langsung memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, seolah berusaha memberikan dadanya menjadi tempat sandaran yang nyaman. Sakura tak menolak, ia membiarkan Sasuke memeluk dirinya yang memang sedang membutuhkan tempat untuk sekedar bertumpu itu. "-Aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana caraku untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Hiks..." Tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak emosi, Sakura menangis kencang. Sasuke pun juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, serasa sakit hatinya kala melihat wanita yang begitu ia cintai sedang menangis, seperti ada yang tengah mengorek bagian dadanya.

"Puas kau sudah membuat Karin mengirimkan nyawanya sendiri ke alam baka?" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara sinis seorang laki-laki dengan nada kemarahan yang amat kental. Sakura dan Sasuke sontak menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, dan terlihatlah sosok pria dengan kacamata dan rambut perak yang sedikit dikuncir kebelakang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin dan seolah terselimuti oleh aura hitam.

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura pelan setelah sebelumnya ia menyeka air mata di ke dua pipinya.

"Kau harus mati, Nona!" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pria dengan kacamata tersebut malah memberikan ancaman mengerikan untuk wanita musim semi itu.

"Berani kau sentuh dia, maka ku pastikan kau yang akan menyusul perempuan suruhanmu ini." Sasuke maju dan membuat dirinya menjadi berada di depan Sakura, seakan hendak menjadi tameng bagi wanita rapuh di belakangnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya mati, Uchiha sialan!" Pria tadi segera mengayunkan pisau belati kecil ke arah Sasuke, namun gagal karena dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"Cih." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura agar mundur agar tak menjadi korban perkelahiannya. Sakura hanya mampu menganguk pelan dan kemudian mundur beberapa langkah mencapai titik yang dirasanya aman.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini, Uchiha!"

_Buuugh..._

"Sial! Aku juga tak akan mengalah darimu!"

_Jduaagh..._

"Aaaaaakh." Sasuke menghentikan pertarungannya begitu mendengar suara teriakan yang tak lain adalah suara Sakura, dan begitu terkejutnya ia kala mendapati wanitanya tersebut tengah berada dalam sergapan seorang pria yang berwajah mengerikan dengan gigi tajam bak ikan hiu dan rambut berwarna putih serta sedikit biru di bagian ujungnya.

"Kerja bagus, Suigetsu."

"Hah, kau kalahkan saja dia! Biar perempuan ini menjadi urusanku, Kabuto." Pria yang dipanggil dnegan nama Suigetsu tersebut menyeringai ganas sembari menempelkan sebuah pisau lipat ke arah leher Sakura.

"Brengsek!" Saat Sasuke hendak berbalik untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, pria yang bernama Kabuto tadi segera menendang kaki Sasuke dan menyebabkan Uchiha bungsu tersebut jatuh tersungkur.

"Jangan beralih kepada yang lain! Lawanmu adalah aku," ucap Kabuto dengan pandangan dingin.

"Cih!"

_Brrruuuaaak..._

"Kau fokus saja kepada dia, Sasuke! Sakura biar kami yang urus." Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berada di antara Naruto, Sai dan Neji, sedangkan Suigetsu terlihat sedang merintih sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Kalian...?" Sasuke mencoba berdiri sambil menatap heran kepada ketiga temannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, _Teme_! Yang penting kau kalahkan saja kabuto! Dan untuk kalian yang masih bersembunyi, keluarlah! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera meninju."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat sembari memperlihatkan seringai iblisnya.

Kabuto kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba menendang kembali tubuh Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sasuke berhasil berkelit dari berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan Kabuto. Setelah mendapat kesempatan, Uchiha bungsu itu ganti menyerang balik Kabuto secara berubi-tubi. Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menojok muka Kabuto dengan keras, membuat pria berkacamata tersebut harus merelakan pipi kirinya menjadi lebam. Saat Sasuke akan memberikan pukulan yang berikutnya, Kabuto berhasil mengelak dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menyikut bagian dada Sasuke.

"Cih." Sasuke terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang, dadanya terasa amat ngilu, bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia mulai merasa sakit.

Tak hanya berhenti disitu, Kabuto yang masih memegang sebuah pisau belati kini berusaha menusuk perut Sasuke. Reflek, Sasuke mencoba menghindarinya dengan bergeser ke samping kanan, namun sayangnya belati itu berhasil menggores bahu kirinya.

Di tempat lain, Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan Suigetsu, mereka sama-sama saling menyerang secara bertubi-tubi. Berkali-kali pemuda berambut pirang itu mendapat pukulan dari lawannya, tapi ia masih dapat bertahan sambil sesekali menyegir. Namun saat melihat adanya peluang mnyerang, dengan satu tendangan telak, Naruto berhasil membuat Suigetsu terjungkal.

Neji terlihat sedang berkelit dari beberapa serangan pemuda dengan rambut putih panjang yang bernama Kimimaru. Ia benar-benar piawai membuat gerakan menghindar seolah dapat membaca apa yang akan di lakukan oleh lawannya, dan hal tersebut membuat Kimimaru menjadi kesal. Dua pemuda yang sama-sama berambut panjang itu sama-sama masih bertahan meskipun dalam kondisi yang sangat jauh berbeda. Kimimaru yang terlihat mulai terengah-engah dan Neji yang masih tampak tenang tanpa adanya gejala kelelahan seperti lawannya.

_Buuugh..._

Sai jatuh tersungkur setelah mendapati pukulan keras yang dilancarkan Juugo. Tak hanya itu, Sakon yang berada di belakangnya mencoba memukul kepala Sai dengan sepotong balok kayu, beruntung Sai menyadarinya dan segera berguling ke arah kiri untuk menghindarinya. Namun Na'as, hantaman Sakon berhasil mengenai kaki kanan dari pemuda dengan rambut klimis tersebut, membuat Sai merintih kesakitan karena merasa tulang-tulang kakinya remuk.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Rasakan itu!" Sakon tertawa puas atas hasil kerjanya yang berhasil melumpuhkan Sai.

"_Kuso_! Aaaaaargh..." Sai mulai berteriak kesakitan.

_Buaaagh..._

Kali ini kepala Sai yang menjadi sasaran dari hantaman balok kayu milik Sakon. Nampak liquid darah segar mengalir cukup deras dari pelipis Sai. Secara perlahan, pemuda dengan manik obsidian dan kulit pucat tersebut mulai merasa pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, namun ia tak menyerah begitu saja dan tetap mencoba bertahan dalam kesadarannya. Dengan pandangan samar, Sai melihat lawannya yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dengan ukiran ular putih. Dan dalam satu kali gerakan, pisau tersebut sukses menancap tepat di bagian lambung Sai.

"Aaaakh..." Sai memuntuhkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar akibat sensasi nyeri luar biasa di perutnya.

"Mampus kau!" Kimimaru, lelaki yang menusuk Sai tersebut kini memandang remeh ke arah Sai yang sudah tak berdaya. Senyum sinis terkembang dalam bibirnya, menandakan kepuasan yang dirasakan pemiliknya.

"SAI_-KUN_" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita menyebut nama Sai. Tentu saja Sai mengenali suara tersebut –suara dari kekasihnya; Ino.

_Braaak..._

"Beraninya main keroyokan, eh? Dasar sampah!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Ino, shikamaru datang dan melancarkan serangan balasan kepada Sakon. Dan berikutnya, Shikamaru terlibat dalam perkelahian melawan Sakon dan Kimimaru. Meski agak sulit, tapi Shikamaru berhasil menghindari serangan fatal dari kedua musuhnya.

Ino berlari menuju arah Sai yang nampak tergeletak tak berdaya, ia menaruh kepala dari pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut diatas pangkuannya.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah, Sai_-kun_!" ucap Ino dengan raut wajah yang nampak amat cemas.

_Dooor..._

Suara tembakan membuat semuanya menoleh untuk mencari sumbernya. Disana Sasuke terlihat sedang kewalahan menghadapi Kabuto yang ternyata malah menggunakan senjata tembak berupa pistol. Kini bahkan Kabuto sedang mengancungkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Sasuke yang mulai terdesak, dan bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Karin, Uchiha!" Kabuto menyeringai sinis namun terdapat getaran sendu dalam tatapan matanya. Ia mulai konsentrasi terhadap bidikannya dan jemarinya mulai bergerak menarik pelatuk.

"HENTIKAAAAAN!"

_Doooooor..._

"Sial!" Kabuto mengumpat akibat tembakannya meleset dari sasaran karena konsentrasinya terbuyarkan oleh teriakan seorang wanita dengan rambut pink yang kini sedang berlari menuju arahnya.

"Hentikan... Ku mohon berhenti!" Sakura berdiri di hadapan Kabuto dengan berani, tak peduli jika nantinya dia lah yang menjadi sasaran tembak berikutnya.

"Kau juga seharusnya mati, eh! Dasar, wanita jalang!" umpat Kabuto sembari memposisikan pistolnya di samping pelipis Sakura.

"Bunuh aku jika itu bisa membuatmu puas! Aku rela mati jika itu bisa membuat orang yang dicintai oleh pemilik jantung ini menjadi bahagia," ucap Sakura lantang sembari memegang bagian dadanya yang masih sedikit nyeri akibat bekas operasi. Kabuto membatu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Otaknya masih bekerja keras demi mencerna maksud dari kalimat wanita musim semi tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kabuto berkata dengan nada yang agak pelan, nampaknya emosinya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan perasaan Karin-_san_ yang begitu kuat terhadapmu mengalir dan memompa setiap darahku." Sakura berkata dengan nada sendu, "Ini sangat perih, seakan aku telah begitu lama menahan beban karena perasaan ini." Air mata mulai menuruni lereng pipi ranumnnya. "Aku jadi bisa merasakan semua kegelisahan, kecemasan, bahkan juga cinta yang di rasakan oleh Karin-san," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, eh?" Kabuto berkata dengan nada mengejek, seolah sedang menyanggah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya! Jika Karin-_san_ adalah benar perawat cantik yang berambut merah itu, maka sungguh betapa bodohnya dirimu yang telah menyia-nyiakannya. Karin-san telah menyayangimu sejak kalian masih kecil. Dan kau selalu saja bersikap tidak tahu seolah kau tidak membutuhkannya." Sakura berkata dengan nada tinggi, entah darimana ia bisa punya niat untuk berbicara seperti itu. Entahlah... Dia hanya mengikuti aliran perasaan aneh yang tidak ia kenali namun terasa begitu meluap dalam dadanya.

"..." Kabuto terdiam, ia terjebak dalam alam pikirannya sendiri. Benar... ya, semua memang benar adanya seperti yang dikatakan oleh wanita di hadapannya tersebut. ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika Karin –teman masa kecilnya tersebut sudah sangat lama memendan perasaan kepadanya. Namun ia selalu mengacuhkannya dan berpikir jika hal tersebut hanyalah buang-buang waktu. Tapi... kenapa rasanya begitu sepi? Ia merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran wanita beriris _ruby_ tersebut di sisinya. Ia merasa... kosong?

_Brruuuk..._

Kabuto menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tanah dalam posisi terduduk dengan lututnya sebagai penopang. Pistol yang digenggamnya pun jatuh ke bumi karena persendian jemarinya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas seakan tak lagi bertenaga.

"Serahkan diri kalian! Jangan memberikan perlawanan atau kalian akan kami tembak!" Tiba-tiba saja dari arah jalan nampak beberapa orang berseragam polisi sedang menodongkan senjata ke semua yang berada dalam area pemakaman tersebut dan meringkuk Kabuto beserta teman-temannya. Sasuke bangkit dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Tak disangkanya jika Sakura sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti tadi. Tak tau kah wanita itu jika Sasuke sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya.

Shikamaru berlari menuju Ino yang masih saja menangis kencang dengan Sai berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Sai_-kun_, ku mohon bertahanlah! Shika_-kun_, bantu aku membawa Sai_-kun_ ke mobil!" Ino dengan panik segera memberi perintah yang tentu saja langsung dismbut dengan Shikamaru, karena bagaimanapun juga, Sai tetaplah sosok sahabatnya.

"Tidak perlu, Ino_-chan_! Aku hanya ingin tetap seperti ini bersamamu," ucap Sai yang membuat tangan Shikamaru berhenti saat akan mulai mengangkat tubuh pria berambut klimis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sai_-kun_? kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit," bantah Ino sambil tetap terisak. Tak tega rasanya melihat orang yang kita sayangi begitu menderita bahkan sampai berdarah-darah di depan mata kita sendiri

"Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa jika waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, Ino_-chan_." Sai berkata seraya tangannya berusaha meraih salah satu sisi pipi ranum pemilik iris saphire tersebut.

"Tidak, Sai_-kun_! kau masih akan tetap hidup," bantah Ino sendu.

"Hey, Shikamaru... be-berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Ino_-chan_ dengan seluruh jiwamu! Dan jangan pernah kau buat dia bersedih," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum datar kepada Shikamaru yang hanya mendapat anggukan singkat karena pria berambut nanas itu sendiri tengah berusaha mati-matian demi menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

"Sai_-kun_! Hiks..hiks..."

"Berhentilah menangis, Ino_-chan_! Kau juga harus berjanji kepadaku untuk tetap tersenyum bahagia saat aku tlah tiada nanti!" Sai menyapu jejak air mata Ino dengan ibu jarinya yang berlumuran darah, sehingga malah membuat wajah Ino penuh dengan bekas liquid merah tersebut. "Berjanjilah, Ino_-chan_!" sambung Sai lagi karena tak lekas mendapat jawaban dari wanita pirang yang tengah mendekapnya

"Ta-tapi, Sai_-kun_.."

"Pssst... berjanjilah!" Sai tersenyum kearah Ino, senyuman yang terasa begitu 'hidup'.

"A-aku berjanji." Akhirnya Ino menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Arigatou, Ino_-chan_! Aku menyayangimu..." Tangan kekar yang masih merangkup pipi Ino itu tiba-tiba terkulai ke tanah. Obsidian yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan pandangan nanar itu telah bersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya.

"SAI-_KUUUUUUUN_..." Ino berteriak keras, begitu menyadari jika Sai sudah tak lagi bernafas.

"Ino..." Shikamaru memeluk tubuh ringkih Ino dari belakang, berusaha memberi sandaran bagi wanita itu agar tetap tegar. Semua teman-teman lain yang juga melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi tak kuasa untuk menitikkan air mata haru. Sasuke bahkan tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras demi menahan linangan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, Sakura yang berada dalam dekapannya tampak sudah menangis keras. Sedangkan Neji, ia menangis dalam raut wajah datarnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah mengisak dengan ekspresi kentara. Selama beberapa saat semua terdiam, hanya desauan angin dan suara tangisan yang terdengar, hingga akhirnya ambulan datang dan membawa jasad Sai untuk di otopsi.

Shikamaru memapah Ino yang masih menangis karena kejadian tadi agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Neji yang juga segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk kemudian melesat menuju apartmen Sasuke. Saat Sasuke tengah membimbing Sakura untuk masuk dalam mobilnya, secara tak sengaja Sakura melihat Sasori tengah menatapnya dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedari tadi telah menyaksikan mereka semenjak kedatangan mobil polisi dan ambulan. Sakura kemudian melepaskan dengan kasar pegangan tangan Sasuke atas dirinya, ia kemudian berlari menubruk Sasori dan memeluknnya kencang.

"Sakura?" Sasori terpaku mendapati Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya. Tidak heran jika saat ini mereka lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di sekelilingnya.

"Sasori_-kun_, hiks..aku..hiks..." Sasori mengerti, ia mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Sakura untuk saat ini. dengan sigap, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk menuju motor _sport_ merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada. Setelah mereka berdua berada di atas motor, Sasori pun menyalakan mesinnya untuk kemudian menarik gas dan melaju meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam, rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk dan pandangan _onyx_ miliknya menjadi tajam bagaikan elang yang siap menerkam. Kesal? Ya, ia sangat kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika wanita yang kau cintai lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama orang lain daripada bersamamu.

_Buuaaagh..._

Sasuke menendang kesal pada bagian pintu mobil hingga menimbulkan lecet yang lumayan parah. Pria yang memiliki model rambut raven dengan sedikit gaya _emo_ itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut dan mulai melaju meninggalkan lokasinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N :** Oke siipp.. ("^,^)b .. tinggal satu chapter lagi.. dan fic PLMG akan dinyatakan tamat... Bocorannya, fic ini akan berakhir Happy Ending ^^ dan maafkan saya yah kalau ceritanya agak ngawur dan semakin amburadul.. -_- .. Eh, last chap mau di kasih lemon gak? *berpikir keras* kalau banyak yang nge-request, ntar tak bikinin.. ^^

Akhir kata,, silahkan review kalau ada yang kurang sreg atau kurang cocok tentang isi fic ini ^^ dan juga big thanks yah, utk semua reader and reviewer yang selama ini udah nyemangatin Ayy utk slalu melanjutkan fic ini.. ^^ oke, see u in the last chap.. ^^)/~

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	12. Chapter 12

**CN Bluetory** : iya... saya jg bingung -_- (?) #plaaaak! Hehehe :D ini udh updet.. last chap, jd wajib review lagi yah ^_^

**Deauliaas** : hahha... yeee sama pervert-nya dah sama Author #toss –ditendang- XD. Ini udah updet.. meski gak sekilat sebelumnya ^_^ berhubung udah chap akhir, wajib review lagi yak! ^^

**Mey Hanazaki** : iya, gak apa-apa kok ka Mey.. ^^ maaf deh kalau ada death char nya -,- heheheh *dijitak* ini udh Ayy selipin secuil (?) lemon ^^ karena udh last chap, ayo wajib review lagi yak, kak mey!

**Uchihyu chan** : maaf deh kalau ada death chara nya di chap kemarin T_T Maaf banget.. emm, ini udah saya usahain yang bener-bener happy. Semoga udah cukup memuaskan yah ^^ jgn lupa utk review karena udah last chap

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink** : iya... bingung juga yah, saya jg heran sih -3- *gaploked* ini saya udh usahain happy ending yg bener-bener happy (?) dan lemon juga XD *Senyum mesum* karena udh last chapter, wajib review lagi yah ^^

**Tobaru** : Naruko? O,O" di fic ini gak ada char Naruko T_T baca lagi ya mulai chap 1 kalau udh lupa cerita XD #Plaaak.. oke, ini udah last chap.. so, wajib bin harus review lagi ^^

**Glenndigimon** : wkwkwkwk XD Kamu nih slalu lucu yah protesnya XD wktu chap 10 kmrin Ayy buatnya abis liat gundam, makanya terselipkan kata2 "dihantam gundam raksasa" hahahahaha.. eh ending battle khas? Maksudnya apa? O,oa ini udah chapter akhir.. wajib review lagi yak! ^^

**Nina317Elf** : hehe.. iya juga ya.. kalau baca kan emang harus dari depan.. *merutuki kebodohan diri sendiri* XD Ini udah ending, semoga kamu suka yah ^_^ kalau gak suka, bilang aja! Ntar saya buatin alternatif ending lainnya. Dan untuk lemonnya ada di bagian paling akhir, abis banyak bgt yang nge-request jadi saya buatin deh.. kalau gak suka yang seperti itu, bisa langsung diskip aja yah ^_^ ok? Eh review lagi yak!

**Gea Cherry Blossom** : ciyuuuuus? Enelan? Miapah? *Auhtor gaje* maaf deh T_T dari konsep awal, Sai emang mau ku bikin meninggal di bagian ending.. maaf yah T_T .. kamu Mau angpau? *lirik isi dompet* wah lagi tanggal tua, nak XD *Dibakar* ini udah updet last chap.. jadi minta reviewnya lagi yah, Gea-chan ^,^

**Mikyo** : wkwkwk.. sama mesum kita.. *toss dulu* XD Hahaha.. makasih yah suportnya.. tanpamu, aku butiran debu *Lagu itu WOY* Hehehe.. yah review lagi yak ^^ ini udah last chap.

**Luci Kuroshiro** : Huwaaa... jangan galau gitu dong T_T Maaf deh kalau ceritanya membingungkan. Saya aja yang buat juga bingung *Lho?* di last chap ini semua pertanyaanmu udah terjawab ^^ jadi mohon pendapatnya yah mengenai last chap ini ^^

**3dwi uchiha** : makasih udah dibilang keren XD *GR* iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ last chap, so wajib review yah !

**shikuarichido**: endingnya tuh,, hemmm SasuSaku atau SasoSaku ya? *berpikir keras* ah daripada menebak2, mending baca langsung aja deh XD semoga last chap ini gak terlalu mengecewakan yah ^^ dan mohon pendapatnya yah tentang ending ^^

**Guest**: maaf ya kalau masih ada misstypo ^^ udah di cek tapi masih ada aja typo yng gak keliatan. Huf *dasar author payah* iya ini happy ending (versi saya aja sih) hahhaa.. yah semoga gak last chapnya gak mengecewakan deh.. minta reviewnya lagi ya ^^

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : maaf deh kalau chap kemarin mengecewakan.. tapi konsep awal emang Sai mau saya korbankan. Tapi semoga di fic ini udah gak buat kecewa yah ^^ mohon maaf atas chapter kemarin.. review lagi ya ^^

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo** : hidup Lemon! *bawa spanduk* wkwkwkwk *tawa mesum* ini happy ending yang saya janjikan, semoga kamu suka yah ^^ *peyuk juga* makasih yah atas supportnya... dan mohon pendapatnya tentang last chap ini ^^

**Anka-Chan** : maaf ya kalau chap kemarin ada yg mati lagi ^^ maaf bgt... iya tuh si SasuSaku gak kenal tempat.. ckkckckck.. eh, ini udah last chap.. jd mohon review lagi yah ^^

**Chintya Hatake-chan** : iya ini last chap juga udah datang ^^ semoga suka ya dgn ending yg ayy buat ^^ jgn lupa review lagi...

**Snow's Flower** : maaf gak bisa updet cepet T_T Fic ini tanpa lemon? Butiran debu.. *Malah Nyanyi* ini udah saya coba buat semaksimal mungkin.. tp maaf kalau masih mengecewakan ^^ mohon masukannya yah.

**Koukei Yumisuki** : waaah silent reader yah ^^ iya gak apa-apa kok.. degn kamu udah mau baca aja , udah buat saya senang ^^ mksih ya... ini udah dibuatin lemonnya.. kalau hamil emh *hening* review lagi yah ^^

**SSasuke 23** : Yah.. jadinya dukung Sasu apa Saso nih? *galau* yoooosh! Hidup lemon.. *demo* wkwkwkwk ,, ini udah last chap.. minta pendapatnya yah ^^ *peluk2*

**Karasu Uchiha** : Ok, ini udah End ^^ kasih masukan donk!

**Asakura Ayaka** : hola juga Aya ^^ *nama kita hampir sama* silent reader ya? Ya gpp kok ^^ Aya mau baca fic ini aja udah buat Ayy seneng ^^ ini segala requestnya ada di chap ini.. semoga suka yah ^^ dan minta reviewnya lagi ^^

**Haru no ai** : Wkwkwkw... iya ini udah saya kasih lemon... silahkan dinikmati (?) hehehehe.. dan minta reviewnya lagi ^^

**Sunny N. February** : Err.. ano, ini gak ada Sasu-Hina nya -_- hhehehe ^^

**Guest** : Minta lemon SasuSaku? Kasiiiiiih dah ^^ wkwkwkwkwkwk ok, review lagi ya!

**Farenheit July** : hehehehe.. perasaan Itachi ke Sakura kan gak ditampakkan hanya dipendam saja... ^^ dan yah, ini endingnya.. semoga suka! Jgn lupa review lagi ^^

**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : Iya oke dah.. ^^ ending SasuSaku + Lemon. Siiiip sesuai dengan request mu ^^ minta review lagi yah ^^

**Aoi Ciel** : Haloha jugaa... Ayy jg kangen nih ^^ *peyuk* iya ini udah updet last chap... minta masukannya dan pendapatnya lagi yah ^^

**SakuSasu 4ever** : hehehehe milih siapa ya? milih Ayy aja deh.. *SALAH* Ini udah updet... mohon reviewnya lagi yah ^^

**Aoi Yumekawa** : Haiiiiiiiiii juga Aoi-chan.. *peluk eret* makasih udah bilang keren ^^ dan yah, Sakura emang dibuat menderita disini.. gomenasai ^^ salam kenal juga.. watashi wa Ayy desu.. ^^ ini udah last chap, jadi mohon masukan dan pendapatnya lagi yah ^^

**Hasnistareels** : iya ini udah updet ^^ maaf kalau lama... Lemonnya ada donk ^^ silahkan baca sendiri yah ^^ dan semoga endingnya ini gak bikin kecewa... oke, review lagi yak! ^^

Yosh udah selesai balas ripiunya ^^ maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan nama. Karena Ayy ngetiknya ini sambil buru-buru.. tugas bejibun, ulangan menumpuk.. haduuuuhh.. jadi gak sempet ke warnet T_T .. Oh iya, fic ini sebenernya masih mau di beta reader dulu sama Kak Nats, tapi lama banget T_T *Peyuk kak Nats* karena udah banyak yg nagih, jadi Ayy updet aja dulu.. hehehe yg di beta reader biar ntar aja updet ulang ^^ kan Cuma betulin tanda baca doank.. tp ceritanya tetep.. ehehehe oke dah, kembali ke cerita..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**Please, Let Me Go!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku (?)

Rated : **M+**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING**: Mengandung unsur dewasa 17+, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

Happy Reading, Minna ^,^/

.

.

Aku berlari . . .

.

.

.

Aku mengejarnya . . .

.

.

.

Aku ingin menggapainya . . .

.

.

.

Dia impianku . . .

Satu-satunya tujuanku . . .

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup . . .

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : 12<strong>

_Prraaaang..._

Sasuke melempar vas bunga yang berada di meja kamarnya ke arah tembok hingga menyebabkan vas tersebut pecah berkeping-keping.

"Brengsek!"

_Prrraaang..._

Sasuke ganti memukul kaca lemari menggunakan kepalan tangannya dan berakhir dengan berserakannya pecahan kaca-kaca itu di lantai kamarnya.

"Aaaaaargh... Sial!"

_Brrraaak..._

Kali ini susunan buku-buku pengetahuan miliknya yang menumpuk rapi di rak buku menjadi korban keganasan amarahnya. Kini kamarnya yang semula sangat rapi berubah wujud menjadi seperti kapal dagang yang baru saja selesai di rampok oleh perompak-perompak ganas.

"_Kuso_!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, betapa kacau keadaannya saat ini. Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas tempat tidur yang spreinya pun juga telah tak berbentuk lagi. "Sakura~" Suara yang sangat lirih itu melafalkan nama dari wanita yang telah menghantui pikirannya saat ini. Betapa kesalnya ia kala mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Sakura lebih memilih pergi bersama lelaki lain daripada dengannya. Sakit... ya, terasa amat sakit bagian dadanya. Pria bermata hitam kelam itu pun tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sangat sesakit dan sesesak ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan permata _onyx_ yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Namun tanpa disangka, setetes liquid bening itu terjun menuruni pipi tirus Sasuke. Sepertinya Sakura sangat berharga bagimu, eh?

Saat Sasuke masih berperang dengan kegundahan hatinya, tiba-tiba terdengar deru suara motor yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai milik Sasori. Uchiha bungsu itu sontak melebarkan matanya, ia kemudian melihat keluar dari balik jendela kamarnya, dan begitu terkejutnya Sasuke yang saat itu melihat Sasori sedang mencium lembut kening Sakura. Darahnya terasa mendidih, pandangannya menjadi tajam dan sinis. Ini sangat **tidak** ia sukai.

Sasuke lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan berlari menuju pintu depan mansion Uchiha. Dan kini, dihadapannya sendiri, Sasori tengah merangkup kedua pipi Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut. Sontak, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Sakura secara paksa dan otomatis membuat Sakura dan Sasori terpisah.

"Pergi kau dari sini!" usir Sasuke kepada Sasori.

"Apa urusanmu, Uchiha?" jawab Sasori tak kalah ketusnya.

"Ku bilang pergi! Apa kau tuli, eh?" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sasori, seolah memberi signal tentang ketidak sukaannya secara terang-terangan kepada Sasori.

"Sudah cukup!" Sakura melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke secara paksa dan kemudian mendekati Sasori, "Sasuke_-sama_, anda boleh berlaku seenaknya atas diri hamba, tapi tidak kepada Sasori-_kun_. cukup sudah anda mencampuri segala urusan pribadi saya." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras demi mencegah jatuhnya linangan air mata dari emerald miliknya. Sudah cukup ia bersabar atas segala kezaliman Sasuke kepada dirinya, dan ia rasa sudah cukup pula bagi Sasuke untuk selalu mencampuri urusannya.

"Cih... Lakukan semau kalian!" Sasuke berbalik, hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum kemudian ada sebuah tangan kekar yang mencegahnya.

"Jaga Sakura untukku! Akan ku bunuh kau jika kau sampai menyia-nyiakan cintanya." Sasori berbisik pelan ke telinga Sasuke, saking pelannya bahkan mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian Sasori pun melepas tangan Sasuke, dengan sengaja ia kemudian merangkul Sakura dan tersenyum manis kepada wanita bersurai pink tersebut. Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang pria berambut merah itu dengan tajam penuh amarah.

_BRAAAAK..._

Sasuke membanting pintu dengan kasar, ia meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasori. Rasanya seperti menjadi pecundang, dan itu membuat ia sangat kesal. Ia tak suka akan hal ini, sangat tidak suka.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Sasori memegang kedua pundak wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut dan memandangnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang, "Kau harus minta maaf kepadanya setelah ini. Kau harus bisa memahami segala sifat dan kemauannya, Saku!" lanjut Sasori lagi.

"Aku mengerti, Sasori-_kun_."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kalau nanti Sasuke memperlakukanmu dengan kasar lagi, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Aku tak akan segan menghajar orang yang menyia-nyiakan cintamu."

"Ha..ha.. kau bisa saja, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura tergelak pelan, senyum indahnya kembali mengembang dengan sangat indahnya di wajah ayu nan manisnya.

Setelah Sasori berlalu dari hadapannya, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mansion dan segera menuju kamarnya. Rasanya ia cukup merindukan nuansa tenang kamar sederhana miliknya. Setelah berganti pakaian dan sedikit beristirahat sejanak, Sakura kemudian menuju dapur dan berniat untuk membuat makan malam.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Itachi muncul dan menghampiri Sakura yang hampir selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Menyiapkan makan malam, Itachi_-sama_." Sakura menjawab sembari tangannya yang tak lepas dari mengaduk-aduk soup yang sedang ia racik.

"Kau masih belum sembuh total, Saku. Jadi seharusnya kau beristirahat saja! Nanti aku bisa memesan makanan dari restauran," sahut Itachi lembut.

"Tapi saya masih bisa melakukannya, Tuan." Sakura masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Kau pergilah, biar aku yang meneruskan pekerjaanmu!" Itachi mengambil sendok pengaduk dari tangan Sakura. "Ah, kau susul Sasuke saja ke kamarnya dan katakan agar dia bersiap karena ayah sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kemari!" perintah Itachi halus sambil mulai mengaduk soup yang mulai mengepulkan asap tipis beraroma kaldu.

"Baik, Itachi-_sama_." Sakura beranjak dari dapur dan menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

_Tok... Tok..._

"Hn, masuk!"

_Ceklek..._

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke setelah mendapat izin dari si empunya, "Maaf, tuan diharapkan untuk segera bersiap oleh Itachi-_sama _karena tuan besar akan segera tiba." Sakura menunduk hormat dan berperilaku bagaikan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka sebelumnya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Sakura berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" sebelum akhirnya suara pria bermata_ onyx_ tersebut menghentikan niat Sakura.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Cih... Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kasar dan merebahkannya di ranjang. "Aku tak suka dengan sikapmu seperti tadi. Kau lebih memilih Sasori daripada bersamaku. Apa kau bodoh, eh?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh amarah, seakan segala kesahnya telah meluap dan tak sanggup untuk ditampung lagi.

"Saya tak mengerti maksud anda, Tuan. Dan tolong menyingkirlah karena saya harus kembali bekerja!" Sakura balas membentak Sasuke dengan berani.

"Kau milikku, Sakura! Kau milikku!" Sasuke mendekap lembut tubuh Sakura dan berkata lirih dengan nada sendu, "Kau hanya milikku..." pria bermata _onyx_ itu menguburkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura seraya menyesap aroma _cherry_ dari tubuh wanita itu.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, bukan karena takut akan mendapat tamparan lagi dari Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa begitu sangat malu, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipi ranumnya merona. Wanita bersurai merah muda lembut itu menarik nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kegelisahan.

"Sa..Sasuke-_sama_," Sakura tak tau harus melakukan apa, ia bingung sampai ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura! Jangan pernah pergi dariku!" Suara Sasuke bergetar, dan Sakura bahkan bersumpah merasakan bagian pundaknya menjadi basah, "Aku... aku..."

"Sssshh... tenanglah, Tuan! Saya mengerti," Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung lelaki tersebut. perasaan aneh itu kian menjalar bagaikan virus endemi dalam tubuh mereka berdua, penularannya sangat cepat tanpa ada vaksin yang mampu mencegahnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak salah 'kan jika ia membalas perasaan tuan mudanya?

_Tok... Tok..._

"Sasuke, ayah sudah tiba di perusahaan untuk menghadiri rapat, aku akan menyusulnya sekarang juga. Apa kau akan ikut?" terdengar suara Itachi yang berbicara dari luar.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sedangkan Sakura merasakan kecemasan luar biasa karena takut jika Itachi masuk dan memergoki mereka yang sedang berpelukan dengan posisi yang sangat intim.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang."

"Hn."

Begitu suara langkah Itachi mulai menjauhi pintu kamar Sasuke, barulah Sakura dapat menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang sempat melihat raut wajah ketakutan Sakura tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan." Sakura hanya membalas singkat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian tanpa ragu, tangannya dengan nakal langsung meremas dada Sakura dengan kencang dari balik pakaiannya.

"Aaaaasssh, Sa..Sasuke_-sama_." Sakura mendesah mendapat serangan kejutan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun hanya sesaat, karena di detik berikutnya, Sasuke tak lagi meremas payudara wanita musim semi tersebut.

"Aku akan menikahimu," Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata demikian sembari menatap lurus kedua _emerald_ di bawahnya.

"E-eh?" Sakura hanya tergagap karena merasa begitu terkejut akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, dan aku akan meminta izin kepada ayah malam ini juga."

**xxxxx**

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepada tuan besar Uchiha yang baru saja tiba di mansion setelah sebelumnya menghadiri rapat terlebih dahulu. Itachi yang berada di belakang ayahnya tersebut memberi satu senyuman hangat kepada Sakura. Ah nampaknya Sasuke mewarisi sikap dingin nan ketus tersebut dari ayahnya. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang tampak begitu ramah dan hangat.

"_Okaerinasaii, Otou-sama."_ Sasuke juga menyambut kedatangan ayahnya tersebut dengan sopan.

"Hn," jawab ayah Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku tersebut dengan nada dingin. Mereka pun krmudian duduk dan brkumpul di ruang keluarga, Fugaku bertanya banyak hal tentang perkembangan kedua anaknya selama ia tak di rumah dan beberapa masalah kantor yang sedang ditangani Itachi. Setelah mengobrol tentang banyak hal, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, dirasanya sudah saatnya lah ia meminta izin kepada ayahnya untuk niatnya menikahi Sakura. Tak peduli akan akibat yang harus diterimanya nanti. Baginya, memiliki Sakura adalah prioritas utama.

"Ayah..." Sasuke mulai menatap tajam sang tuan besar Uchiha tersebut sebagai tanda jika apa yang akan di ucapkannya kali ini adalah bersifat serius.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Fugaku membalas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius pula.

"Aku akan menikahi Sakura."

Bagai ada suara petir yang mengelegar di saat tak ada hujan, begitulah terkejutnya Fugaku juga Itachi akan pernyataan Sasuke tersebut.

_PLAAAAAAK..._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Nada suara Fugaku meninggi kala mendengar apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh anaknya tersebut, dan tanpa belas kasihan, ia pun menampar keras putra bungsunya itu. Untuk menikahi seorang pelayan, benar-benar di luar adat Uchiha, bukan? Itachi pun ikut membelalakkan matanya terkejut begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan adiknya. Tak disangka jika selama ini Sasuke yang sangat suka menyiksa Sakura, ternyata memiliki sebuah rasa cinta tersembunyi di baliknya.

Sasuke menghapus setitik darah yang muncul dari sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan ayahnya barusan. Meski sakit, ia tak perduli. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Sakura jauh lebih sakit daripada sekedar tamparan ini, "Aku akan menikahi Sakura. Apa itu kurang jelas? Tak peduli pada tanggapan ayah, aku akan akan tetap menikahinya." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yakin. Sakura yang sengaja mencuri dengar dari balik tembok itu pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir pelan.

"Cih! Dia hanya pelayanmu, Sasuke. Kau tak pantas menikahi anak yang telah membunuh ibumu sendiri!"

_JDEEEEER..._

Bagai sebuah halilintar yang menyambar tubuh setiap orang di ruangan tersebut. Semua terpaku dalam keterkejutan masing-masing akibat ucapan Fugaku. Sakura yang mendengar jika ia adalah anak pembunuh ibu Sasuke menjadi lemas tak bertenaga. Tubuhnya merosot jadi terduduk di lantai. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Bukankah Fugaku lah yang telah membunuh ibunya? Kenapa malah orangtuanya yang disebut-sebut telah membunuh ibu Sasuke? Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, gadis musim semi itu berusaha kembali bangkit dan menghampiri para Uchiha yang sedang bersitegang.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Kini Itachi lah yang mulai membuka suara. Ia juga sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan tersebut, karena setahunya, ayahnya lah yang telah membunuh ibu Sakura.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang orangtua saya! Nyatanya anda lah yang telah membunuh ibu saya." Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar terlihat muncul dari tempatnya yang sedari tadi hanya mencuri dengar saja dan membantah apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Fugaku.

"Kau tahu apa, hah? Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang masa lalu. Jadi diamlah, jalang!" Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sasuke terdiam dalam kebisuannya, ia sedari dulu ingin tahu tentang ibunya yang dikatakan telah meninggal saat melahirkannya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapan ayah barusan? Jelaskan, karena kami juga ingin tahu semua kebenarannya, Ayah!" Itachi berusaha tenang dengan menstabilkan emosinya walau masih sedikit bergejolak, karena tentu saja ia juga ingin tahu tentang perempuan yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Ikuti aku!" Fugaku berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansion, "Bawa perempuan itu juga!" lanjut pria dewasa tersebut seraya memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura!" Itachi menggamit pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan. Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang Sakura yang telah berjalan di depan bersama Itachi, ia pun dengan segera menyusul dan mengikuti kemana ayahnya pergi.

Fugaku menaiki mobil mewahnya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan mansion, diikuti dengan Itachi yang menaiki mobil sprot berwarna hitam miliknya bersama Sakura. sedangkan Sasuke pun juga lebih memilih untuk naik mobilnya sendiri yang berwarna _darkblue_. Setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka melaju dalam kecepatan sedang, akhirnya tuan besar Uchiha yang menjadi pemandu jalan tersebut berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah pemakaman umum.

"Ayo, kalian kemarilah!" Fugaku berjalan memimpin dan menuju tempat yang terletak agak pojok dan terdapat beberapa batu nisan yang cukup terawat dengan baik.

"Ayah..." Itachi yang masih menggandeng tangan Sakura itu menatap heran kepada ayahnya yang membawa mereka ke tempat seperti ini. di tambah suasana dingin dan penerangan yang minim karena suasana malam.

"Lihatlah, itu adalah makam ibu kalian!" Fugaku menunjuk sebuah batu nisan yang terletak di pinggir dengan beberapa karangan bunga yang terlihat segar di sekelilingnya. Nampaknya seseorang telah benar-benar merawat makam tersebut. Itachi melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, ia mengambil ponselnya agar dapat menjadi sumber penerangannya.

**R.I.P**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

Serasa tertohok hati Itachi yang membaca nama ibunya tertera di batu nisan tersebut, lalu ia mengalihkan ponselnya untuk menyinari batu nisan di sebelahnya.

**R.I.P**

**Ryuuka Haruno**

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat melihat nama yang seingatnya adalah nama ayahnya terukir pada batu nisan tersebut. Ayah yang tak pernah ia temui selama hidupnya, ia hanya mengenal sosok ibu karena ayahnya dikatakan telah meninggal sebelum dirinya lahir ke muka bumi ini. Air matanya mulai menggenang dan siap untuk jatuh meluncur meninggalkan peraduan _emerald_nya.

**R.I.P**

**Rin Haruno**

_BRUUUUK..._

Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, seluruh tenaga serasa hilang secara tiba-tiba saat melihat nisan kedua orang tuanya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tahu.

"Ayahmu telah menabrak istriku yang saat itu sedang hamil delapan bulan mengandung Sasuke. Dan karena kejadian tersebut, keadaan Mikoto menjadi sangat lemah hingga Sasuke terpaksa segera diangkat dari kandungan Mikoto sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal." Fugaku berkata seraya memandang nanar makam Istrinya. Masih teringat ia akan kejadian saat istrinya yang tengah hamil tua tersebut berjalan-berjalan di sekitar komplek bersama Itachi yang saat itu masih berumur tiga tahun. Dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba seorang pengendara motor yang sedang mabuk datang melaju hingga akhirnya menabrak wanita bersurai hitam legam nan panjang tersebut sampai membentur trotoar. Beruntung Itachi telah lebih dahulu di dorong oleh Mikoto sehingga tak ikut terkena kecelakaan tersebut. Ryuuka –ayah Sakura- meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, begitu pula Mikoto yang langsung meninggal setelah Sasuke berhasil diangkat dari kandungannya. Namun tidak cukup hanya dengan itu saja, Fugaku masih tidak dapat menerima kematian istrinya. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Fugaku pun membalaskan dendamnya dengan membunuh Rin –ibu Sakura. Tapi, ketidak relaannya akan kematian Mikoto masih belum tuntas, ia juga menyuruh Sakura menjadi pelayan di keluarga Uchiha secara paksa. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun pria yang berstatus kepala keluarga Uchiha itu masih belum bisa merelakan kematian Mikoto –wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Lantas, siapa yang salah?

Kebisuan menyelimuti keadaan sekitar makam, bagai mengerti tentang situasi yang tengah terjadi diantara empat insan tersebut. Sakura menangis dalam diam, rasa rindunya akan ibu serta sosok ayah yang tak pernah ia lihat itu membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Bunuh aku juga! Bunuh aku juga! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Jadi, bunuh aku!" Sakura berkata pelan namun cukup terdengar untuk semua yang berada di tempat tersebut. Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan manik _emerald _yang sarat akan kepedihan serta amarah. Itachi membisu, ia mengerti betul akan apa yang sedang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

_Grreeeep..._

"Ada aku disini, Sakura." Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura yang saat itu masih dalam posisi jatuh berlutut. "Tak perduli akan masa lalu dari keluarga kita, aku akan tetap bersamamu," lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan nada tegas. Tubuh Sakura menegang selama beberapa saat, namun di detik kemudian kembali normal, nampaknya perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura lebih tenang.

"_Okaa-chan_... hiks." Sakura terisak, jiwanya masih merasa tersiksa akibat beban yang ia tanggung ini. Tapi, hatinya terasa ringan, seolah mengatakan beban itu akan hilang dari pundaknya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan segala cerita itu, aku akan tetap menikahi Sakura." Sasuke berkata tegas seraya masih dalam posisi memeluk Sakura.

"Aku mendukungmu, Sasuke." Itachi menarik nafas pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tak perduli dengan seburuk apapun kisahnya, itu tetaplah masa lalu."

"Aku tetap tak mengijinkan perempuan itu untuk masuk dalam keluarga Uchiha." Fugaku masih bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan keluar dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke memandang tajam _onyx_ milik ayahnya tanpa adanya rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" Fugaku membentak anak bungsunya tersebut dengan nada keras.

"Aku akan menanggalkan marga Uchiha dengan senang hati, jika itu bisa membuat Sakura menjadi milikku."

"Sasuke, kau tak perlu sampai melakukan hal itu!" Itachi berusaha melerai adu argumen yang sedang terjadi itu. "Ayah tahu 'kan bagaimana sakitnya dipisahkan dari orang yang sangat kau cintai. Jadi ayah pasti juga mengerti tentang perasaan Sasuke," ucap Itachi bijak seraya melangkah mendekati Sakura yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, dan mengelus helai merah mudanya dengan lembut. Ya, ayahnya pasti tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya terpisah dari orang yang benar-benar disayangi, seperti ia juga yang bahkan harus menekan sendiri perasaan cintanya kepada wanita musim semi itu demi adiknya.

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu urus pertunanganmu dengan Sakura. Ayah tak akan mengijinkanmu menikah sebelum kau mampu menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dan mengurus setidaknya satu buah perusahaan Uchiha. Kita pulang sekarang!" Fugaku membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi setelah sebelumnya terdiam sejenak, pria setengah baya tersebut berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai menyadari, jika masa lalu memang tak perlu diungkit kembali, karena seburuk apapun itu, tetaplah hanya sebuah masa lalu.

Itachi tersenyum kecil mendengar keputusan ayahnya, rasa lega itu mengalir dan memberi kesejukan dalam dadanya. Meski timbul rasa sakit yang membuat sesak nuraninya, tapi ia yakin akan dapat menyimpan dan menahannya seorang diri. Karena di hidupnya, kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah prioritas.

.

"Tidurlah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu!" Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Sakura yang masih terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam kamar Sasuke, lelaki berambut raven tersebut tak mau melepas Sakura dari sisinya semenjak dari makam tadi.

"Sasuke-_sama_..." Sakura menatap sendu _onyx_ yang terlihat begitu mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Aku disini, Sakura." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura lembut, seolah ingin memberikan kepastian jika ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan wanitanya tersebut. Begitu mereka bertahan dalam posisi masing-masing hingga akhirnya Sakura benar-benar terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

"Aku tak akan lagi membiarkanmu sendiri, Sakura."

**xxxxx**

"Sai-_kun_..." Suara lirih Ino terdangar sendu menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengar. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya pun tak kuasa untuk menahan linangan bulir-bulir air mata.

Jenazah Sai sudah selesai dikuburkan, kini satu persatu dari orang-orang yang turut menghadiri pemakaman tersebut mulai beranjak. Sakura juga terlihat sedang mengisak pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian dari salah satu teman Sasuke tersebut. Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, seolah berusaha memberikan ketegaran atas kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat rapuh tersebut.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Sai." Neji menyentuh permukaan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Sai Shimura tersebut, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis seperti beberapa temannya yang lain.

"I-ini semua salahku sampai Sai ha-harus..."

"Ssssst... tenanglah! Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura." Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura semakin erat saat wanitanya tersebut mengisak semakin keras.

"Huh, kau pergi terlalu cepat, Sai! Kau tau, kau masih punya hutang semangkuk ramen kepadaku." Kini Naruto yang nampak berbicara sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Namun bukan sikap riang yang tampak dalam raut wajahnya, melainkan lebih berkesan seperti kemirisan. "Dan sekarang, kau harus membayarnya dengan beristirahat di surga sana. Hey ingat, jangan pernah lupakan kami!" Naruto menghapus linangan air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Hinata mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya tersebut seolah hendak menguatkan diri Naruto yang sedang rapuh.

"Sai-_kun_..." Ino tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya air mata yang tak berhenti menetes mewakili segala perasaannya. Rasa sakit saat teringat semua kenangannya, begitu menyesakkan.

"Tenanglah kau disana, karena aku akan selalu menjaga Ino!" Shikamaru tersenyum hambar memandang sebuah bingkai dimana disitu terletak potret wajah Sai yang sedang tersenyum datar seperti biasa.

_Wuuuuuuush..._

Angin mendesir dengan tenang dan menyejukkan, seolah mewakili Sai untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada teman-temannya tersebut. Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk kembali ke dalam mobil, begitupula dengan Shikamaru yang juga mengikuti jejaknya dengan memapah Ino untuk kembali. Terkadang perpisahan itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi, yakinlah jika perpisahan itu merupakan awal dari pertemuannya kita dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu, Sai." Neji pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah menyusul Naruto yang sudah bersama dengan adikknya di depan.

Sejauh apapun kita pergi, ikatan itu tak akan pernah hilang, bukan? Terlalu berharga untuk di lenyapkan begitu saja. Karena ikatan pertemanan yang terjalin diantara kita, jauh lebih berharga daripada benda berharga lainnya di dunia ini. Bahkan, nyawa pun rela dikorbankan demi ikatan tersebut, tak perduli seberapa sakitnya kau menanggung perih luka, asal ikatan tersebut tidak retak.

**xxxxx**

"Jika kau menyia-nyiakannya, akan ku pastikan kau takkan mendapatkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya." Sasori dengan tuxedo hitam yang terbuka menampilkan kemeja putih di dalamnya tampak sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke yang membuat pria dengan mata _onyx_ tersebut menyeringai.

"Akan ku pastikan juga jika hal tersebut tidakkan terjadi," jawab Sasuke dengan penuh rasa keyakinan.

Sasori melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang nampak sangat anggun dalam balutan gaun putih panjang dengan pita merah muda menghiasi pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, tak apa lah jika dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri maka Sakura akan merasa bahagia. Ungkapan Sakura kepadanya yang mengatakan jika gadis tersebut menyayangi Sasuke sudah sangat membuat ia hancur. Namun, jika memang itu yang dapat membuat Sakura menyemai kebahagiaannya, maka apapun juga akan dilakukan Sasori agar bibit kebahagiaan itu terjaga dan terpupuk sehingga menghasilkan benih.

"Aku yang akan memastikan jika adikku ini tak akan mengingkari kata-katanya." Kini Itachi muncul dari belakang sembari membawa dua gelas berisi wine dengan kadar alkohol rendah yang diberikan kepada Sasori salah satunya.

"Hn, terserah kalian saja!" Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sasori dan Itachi, ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih berbincang dengan Ino dan Hinata. Pria bermata _onyx_ tersebut membawa Sakura menuju tengah ruangan untuk segera mengikrarkan pertunangan mereka.

Semua mata memandang ke arah dua insan yang sedang saling memandang di tengah ruangan pesta tersebut. Sebagian besar tamu adalah kalangan para bangsawan mengingat marga Uchiha lah yang mengadakannya, menambah kegugupan Sakura. Wanita beriris hijau klorofil itu menggigit bibirnya pelan, hingga sebuah bisikan datang menenangkan batinnya.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu di sampingmu." Sasuke mengambil sebuah cincin yang tampak manis untuk kemudian menyematkannya pada jemari Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya hingga suara tepuk tangan meriah membahana di ruang pesta tersebut sebagai pertanda jika janji pertunangan telah diikrarkan. Setiap tamu yang hadir pun secara bergantian memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Fugaku memandang putranya dengan senyuman tipis, ia seolah dapat merasakan kehadiran Mikoto yang juga ikut menyaksikan pertunangan anak mereka. Semoga ini memang yang terbaik sebagai penebus dosanya di masa lampau.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan para undangan, Sasuke manarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya dan menyisihkan diri dari keramaian menuju taman belakang yang cukup terang karena cahaya bulan. Ia juga butuh waktu dimana hanya ada dirinya dengan Sakura saja di malam bahagia tersebut.

"Sasuke-_sama_, ano ke-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Sakura! Karena sekarang kau adalah tunanganku dan bukan pelayanku, mengerti?" Sasuke mengelus lembut helai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Baik, Sasuke..-_kun_." Sakura masih agak kikuk dalam mengucapkan panggilan itu kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Mereka berdiri saling menghadap antara satu sama lain, raut wajah dengan aura kebahagiaan itu sangat tampak jelas dari keduanya. Desir angin malam yang dingin tak mengurangi kehangatan nuansa romantis diantara mereka berdua. Beberapa hewan malam yang biasanya mendendangkan nyanyian khas di saat gelap, kini sunyi tak terdengar apapun seolah semuanya tengah sibuk menyaksikan adegan 'manis' antara dua anak manusia tersebut. Cincin pertunangan yang melingkari jari manis pasangan tersebut nampak berkilau indah bermandikan cahaya rembulan malam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke memeluk wanita musim semi tersebut dengan erat, wajahnya menampilkan aura kebahagiaan yang sangat jarang ia tampakkan.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, ia meneteskan air mata haru. Setidaknya kebahagian itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi dirinya, bukan?

"_Arigatou_, Sakura."

Di bawah temaramnya purnama, mereka berpelukan seolah hendak membalaskan rasa sakit dari penderitaan satu sama lain selama ini. Tak perduli akan masa lalu yang kelam, karena yang mereka lihat adalah masa kini dan masa depan. Seburuk apapun itu masa lalu, mereka berjanji akan mengubahnya di masa yang akan datang menjadi lebih baik.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, dan semoga seorang bayi mungil akan segera menemani rumah tangga kalian," ucap seorang wanita kepada sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah mengadakan pesta resepsi dari pernikahannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ah, kau juga sebaiknya cepatlah menikah atau nanti Sasuke-_kun_ keburu bosan denganmu, Sakura." Ino balas mengejek sahabat _pink_nya tersebut yang hanya mendapat cibiran kesal dari Sakura.

Hari ini mereka tengah berkumpul di atas sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang memang sengaja di sewa oleh keluarga Nara untuk merayakan resepsi pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino. Semua kerabat dan sahabat diundang untuk menghadirinya, termasuk Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Sasuke menyalami Shikamaru yang untuk kali ini tidak sedang menampakkan wajah malasnya.

"Aa, kau juga kapan akan menikahi Sakura, eh?" Shikamaru melirik ke arah wanita berambut pink, memakai gaun ungu lembut yang sedang bercakap ria bersama Ino –istrinya.

"Hn, secepatnya." Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai kecil, nampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

Setelah menyalami Ino dan Shikamaru, Sakura berbaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain, di sana mereka bertemu Sasori yang tampak menggandeng gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu.

"Aa, Matsuri-san?" Sakura langsung menebak nama gadis yang memang terasa begitu familiar dalam pandangannya.

"Rupanya kau masih ingat, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasori tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura dan Sasuke,

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kepada orang yang dulu selalu merawatku di rumah sakit." Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi antusiasnya yang tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Matsuri tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Naruto yang sedang mencoba salah satu hidangan pesta ditemani oleh Hinata. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Neji nampak menggandeng seorang gadis bercepol yang tampak sangat manis dalam balutan gaun berwarna hitamnya. Semua tampak sangat bahagia dalam pesta kali ini, hingga sebuah peluit panjang berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kapal pesiar akan segera berlayar mengarungi samudera. Beberapa tamu yang memang ingin ikut dalam pelayaran tersebut tetap berada dalam atas kapal, termasuk Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

Sasuke sengaja memesan satu kamar untuk dirinya dan Sakura, tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan wanitanya tersebut jauh dari dirinya walau sedetik pun, bukan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah ini waktunya makan malam?" Sakura bertanya kepada tunangannya yang saat ini tengah mengelus-elus rambutnya. Mereka sedang berbaring bersama di dalam salah satu kamar mewah yang disediakan di kapal pesiar itu.

"Ya, dan kau adalah santapanku, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai kecil sembari tangannya yang mulai melucuti gaun pesta Sakura.

"Uuuuugh~ Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengalunkan desahan erotisnya begitu merasakan dadanya tengah diremas dengan kuat oleh sebuah tangan kekar milik Sasuke. Tak hanya sampai disitu, tangan nakal tersebut kini beralih mengelus perut rata Sakura, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Sakura balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Sasuke, sedangkan ia sendiri tengah menghisap lembut permukaan kulit di bagian leher tunangannya tersebut sehingga meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_.

Sasuke beralih, ia kini disibukkan dengan kegiatannya yang tengah mengulum kedua payudara milik kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya tengah mengelus permukaan kulit paha Sakura, sedang tangan kirinya meremas lembut dada wanitanya yang bebas. Sakura memejamkan matanya demi menikmati tiap sentuhan yang diberikan, suara desahan tak hentinya mengalun dari bibir merahnya.

"Emmmmbh, Sasuke-_kun_. Aaaakh~" Sakura menggelinjang hebat saat dirasakannya jari telunjuk kekasihnya mulai menerobos masuk dalam dalam lorong kewanitaannya. Meski ini bukanlah lagi yang pertama kalinya, tapi Sakura masih tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang menderunya taktala daerah intimnya dijajah oleh Sasuke. Beruntung kamar mewah tersebut dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kedap suara. Sehingga sekeras apapun teriakan Sakura, tak akan terdengar keluar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura membalikkan posisinya menjadi diatas. Ia dengan perlahan juga mulai membuka kemeja dan celana yang masih dikenakan Sasuke dengan lengkap. Sakura kembali merona saat matanya menangkap kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil mendapati reaksi Sakura yang masih malu akan kegiatan ini. tak menunggu lama, Sakura menggenggam batang keras tersebut dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.

"Aaaaaaakh..." Sasuke mendesah kecil begitu dirasakannya tangan mungil nan hangat itu mulai memberikan _service_ pada kejantanannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya demi menahan desahan yang lebih keras dan tentunya akan sangat memalukan baginya itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia mulai mejilati kejantanan Sasuke dengan sangat lembut. Tunangannya itu nampak memejamkan matanya menikmati tiap sentuhan. Berganti dengan Sakura yang mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam rongga mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo pelan.

"Aaaaah... _shit_!" Sasuke memekik kala kenikmatan itu menderanya, ia mencengkeram kepala Sakura agar menaikkan temponya. Sakura yang mengerti akan maksud kekasihnya itu pun segera mempercepat gerak memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia juga menjilati di beberapa bagian batang milik Sasuke.

"_Damn_!" Tak ingin dirinya mendapat klimaks dengan cepat, Sasuke terpaksa menarik kejantannannya dan kembali membalik Sakura ke posisi semula.

"Emmmmmbh~" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke langsung melumat habis bibirnya, ditambah lidah pria itu kini memaksa masuk dan menerobos kedalam rongga mulutnya. Sakura berusaha mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya itu, namun tetap saja ia tak pernah menang dalam beradu lidah.

"Eeeeeengh..." Sasuke tersenyum licik saat mendengar pekikan kecil dari kekasihnya saat tangan kanannya kembali meremas payudara wanita itu. Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, kini ia pun tengah berusaha melesatkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam rongga kenikmatan milik Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaaaaach~ Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura mendesah hebat saat Sasuke melepaskan kuluman bibirnya dan mulai menggesek pelan bagian lorong kewanitaannya. Ia melebarkan selangkangannya agar Sasuke semakin mudah melakukan proses penetrasi.

"Kau siap, _hime_?" Sakura mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Sasuke pun segera menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga menyebabkan tunangannya kembali mendesah erotis.

Aaach.. Aaach.. Aaaaach.." Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi, ia terbuai akan kenikamatan yang menderunya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke pun menambah tempo kecepatan gerakan in-out nya menyebabkan Sakura semakin menggelinjang hebat mendapat rangsanagan memabukkan.

"Le-lebih cepat, Sasuke-_khuuun_..." Sasuke kembali semakin mempercepat gerakannya, ia juga merasakan rasa nikmat luar biasa mendera di tiap persendian tubuhnya

"Aku Aaaaach~ sa-sampai... Aaaaaaaaaaakkkh..." Sakura berteriak keras saat terasa cairan melimpah yang melesak keluar dari dalam kewanitaannya. Sasuke membenamkan kejantanannya hingga dirasanya sudah membentur dinding rahim Sakura. Wanitanya itu memejamkan emeraldnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali menggenjot vagina Sakura dengan kecepatan yang lebih ekstrim menyebabkan wanita bermahkotakan dengan warna senada bunga Sakura tersebut terkejut dan kembali mendesahahkan suara erotisnya.

"Aaaaah... _Shit_!" Dalam sekali hentakan, Sasuke membenamkan kejantanannya lagi lebih dalam dan menyemprotkan cairan sperma miliknya kedalam rahim Sakura. Sakura yang baru saja mengalami orgasmenya kini harus kembali merasakannya kembali akibat perbuatan kekasihnya barusan. Mereka ambruk dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih terasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk kepala wanita yang berada dibawahnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memeluk punggung tegap kekasihnya tersebut dengan erat, seolah tak ingin ia melepaskannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, baginya dulu kebahagiaan adalah sebuah mimpi, namun kini bersama Sasuke, ia telah mewujudkan mimpinya itu. Bibit kebahagiaan yang disemainya tak lama lagi akan siap untuk dipanen, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. '_Okaa-san, Otou-san... aku bahagia hidup di dunia ini.' _Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia mengingat kembali kedua orangtuanya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan damai.

Setelah cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke mencium pelan bibir Sakura.

"Emmmmbh, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menatap _onyx_ dihadapannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sakura, ayo kita mulai ronda kedua!"

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"

**OWARI**

.

.

Biarkan semua berjalan seperti air yang mengalir..

Daerah manapun yang dilaluinya, nantinya kan tetap tiba di hilir..

Benarkan begitu, Sayang?

Berjanjilah, sekejam apapun takdir yang hendak memisahkan kita..

Jangan sekalipun berpikir untuk kau akan meninggalkanku..

Tetaplah kembali kepadaku...

Karena nyawaku ada pada keberadaanmu..

Dan kebahagiaanku..

Ada pada senyumanmu..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N** : Eaaaa.. dan akhirnya tamat dengan gajenya! Wkwkwk... parah dah adegan lemonnya buat Ayy mimisan... *ngelap darah* oke inilah ending yang bisa saya suguhkan.. ^_^ apa ada yang mau protes? Apa jalan ceritanya terlalu memaksakan? terlalu cepat? Atau gimana? Aduuh deg-degan saya T_T ...takut kalau fic ini gak bisa memuaskan reader semua.. maaf ya kalau hasilnya jelek, ini fic multichap pertama saya di FFn ^_^ Jadi maklumi aja kalau banyak kesalahan dan keanehan dalam ceritanya. Jadi gimana? Minta pendapat dan masukannya ya tentang ending dari PLMG ini... Ayy pingin tahu gimana menurut reader sekalian tentang fic ini baik ending ataupun secara keseluruhan. Kalau ada yang kurang disuka, silahkan tuangkan saja dalam review ^_^ supaya Ayy bisa memperbaikinya di fic berikutnya.

Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih buat semua reviewer dan reader yang udah setia nunggu fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. terimakasih juga untuk para silent reader yang sudi meluangkan waktunya membaca karya saya.. tanpa kalian, Ayy tentu gak akan ada semangat buat ngelanjutin nih fic. Dan mohon maaf apabila ada kata2 Ayy yang kurang berkenan. Oke, sampai jumpa di fic Ayy berikutnya yah (^,^)/~

**28 September 2012**

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
